To The End
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Castiel falls in love with an angel. But someone else already has his eyes on this lovely girl, that someone? Lucifer. When Sam free's him from his cage Lucifer sets out to win over his Angel, kill all humans, and also kill Castiel. Who will win over her?
1. Chapter 1

**Then.**

" Vicky, you know that my offer is still strong. You and I could be mated before dawn, you could be my mate and would be the most powerful woman in heaven." Lucifer announced to me, he had been telling me the same line for over a month now, thinking that maybe it would work today.

" I've told you once and I will tell you again Lucifer, thank you for the offer but no. And don't call me Vicky, it's Victoria." I sighed, I hated it when people called me Vicky. " Say Lucifer, who is that angel over there?" I moved my head over to an angel, most likely just an angel who had changed vessel's into another, but one that I did not know.

" Oh, _him_. That's Castiel, he's a new angel that Father brought into our home. Father thinks that he will be good in the future, he believes that Castiel will do good." Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. " For all of us."

" Well, you can sit here and be miserable by yourself, but I'm going to meet this new angel. He seems like a. . . interesting person." I said as I waved off Lucifer and walked over to the new angel.

He was interesting to me, something that you do not see in all angels, it was hope. I could tell that he wanted to do his best to impress our father, he would never sin and he was going to make sure of it. He was wearing a long, tan trench coat over his suit and tie and his face showed no emotions, just like us angels were supposed to be, but none of us followed that little rule. This Castiel was going to become my friend, I knew that that moment that we were going to be close, just something about him made me want to become his friend, badly.

" Hello." I said, smiling and looking him in the eyes.

" Hello." Was all he said back, before going back to looking at the sky, he must be shy.

" I have not seen you before." I was trying quite hard to get a conversation going.

" I am new." He sighed, I doubt he wanted me to keep talking to him. Now I was going to no matter what.

" Well that's cool. I'm Victoria." I smiled and looked at the sky with him.

" Castiel." Was all he said.

" Nice to meet you Cas." Cas, now that was a nick-name that I could really get into! Now Lucy like Gabriel had given to Lucifer, Cas was a good name for anyone to get into.

" It's Castiel." He said.

" We'll see about that, _Cas_." I said as I started to walk away.

" Okay then, _Vicky_."

That is where our friendship started, but it did not end there, not in the long run. Soon enough me and Cas were hanging out every chance that we got, soon enough he had become my partner in crime for all of our cases. But then again soon enough we were working on keeping the wildlife on earth in check, it was a beautiful world with many different things to look at there. Father had told us that he wanted to put one more little thing into this world, a mortal version of ourselves.

Castiel, myself, and most of the others loved the idea of having life like ourselves, even if we were not allowed to speak to them, it would be very interesting to see how they lived and what they would do with one another. Father said that he was going to speak it over with his sons, Micheal, Gabriel, and of course Lucifer and then he would make his choice then. But I know that Lucifer would not go for this, he has hated the idea of life like us forever, because with good comes evil. Lucifer will never go with this idea, ever. But while Father was speaking to the boys, we all got some free time either to stay in heaven or to go to earth if we pleased. I went to earth and into a nice garden.

It was beautiful, with many different flowers and plants that were many different shades of colors. This was the place that I loved to come to when I needed my time alone, when I got time alone, which was not often. There was a river right in the middle of my green plot of land and drinking from it today was a lion, one that I had named her name was Ana, because she reminded me of a friend in heaven, fierce and rebelled from almost anything. I was all alone and I just let myself fall to the ground, hitting with a thud, and letting myself relax.

" Vicky? What are you doing here alone? I believe that you are the only one that is on earth right now." A voice came from above me and shook me out of my day dream.

" Yes, I may be the only one here. Is there a problem with that?" I asked, not even opening my eyes.

" No, not at all. I just wanted to know why you would be here rather then in heaven, waiting for Lucifer to end his meeting with Father, or be with Ana." He seemed to think that I wanted to be with people.

" Because, Lucifer and I are _just _friends. Besides, I want to be down here because all the angels in heaven, well almost all of them, have mates. It's sad for me to watch them talk to each other and have someone to watch over their backs. I just do not like watching over that type of thing." I said and felt the earth move as the angel laid next to me.

" I do not like that feeling either. Something that I wish I could find in someone."

" A mate?" I questioned.

" Yes. Someone for me to watch over, someone to talk to when I need to, someone to answer all the questions that I have to the world. I just would like someone like that. You seem to have Lucifer watching over you like he _could _be your mate." I sighed, I did not know how many times I would get this statement.

" Lucifer is just not the person I want as my mate, not in the long run. Lucifer only seems to see the bad in many things, I just want someone who cant look at something and see good and bad in the person. I want someone who can look after me but also needs me to look after him also. I do not wish to have an archangel as my mate." I said, opening my eyes and looking over as Castiel, who was staring at me, just listening.

" Well there is always Gabriel, he seems to be looking for a mate." He said, smiling.

" No, he's too much of a fool. Don't take me in a wrong way, I love the guy to pieces and all and I love a guy with a humor, but like I said, I don't want an archangel as a mate." I sighed

" What about Zacharia?"

" Ew. No." We both laughed at this. " What about you? Why do you not chose Ana?" I asked thinking about my red haired friend who was most likely sitting in her room in heaven, just sitting there.

" She would be alright, but I feel that she is not the right one for me." He said, turning to his side, he was right next to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek. " Besides I feel that I have found my mate." I smiled, thinking of how few females there were.

" Oh?"

" Yes." He said, his breath getting closer. " I would like to have you as my mate." He said, I felt my heart give out, something in my lower torso felt out of place. His words would amazing to my ears, something that I was unsure of. " Will you be my mate." I took a deep breath, Lucifer would be much unpleased to hear about this.

" Yes." I said and we both smiled at each other.

" Very well, we will speak to father after his meeting to talk to him about our mating." He seemed so happy right then and there, something that I had not seen in Castiel, something that was new for me to see.

I remember that day very well. . . it was the day that everything seemed to change, it was the day that fate would be changed forever and everything would become a much different place. It started to rain in my little patch of earth, something that did not happen often, it had only happened really when Father was upset. He was very upset when Castiel and I went back to heaven, soaking wet.

Lucifer was storming out of the meeting room, Gabriel following behind with a very uncaring tone to his face, and then there was Micheal how looked like he could kill Lucifer, I knew this face so well. Micheal was trying to get Lucifer to come back here, saying that this was ridiculous of him to do and he was not thinking about the family at all. I guess that Lucifer did not like the idea of having mortals on earth? Castiel took hold of my hand, it stocked me at first because it was showing that you cared someone more then anyone else, he was really telling the truth when he said that he wanted us to be mated.

" Father, we would like to have just a moment of your time." Castiel said as we entered the room with Father in it, looking down on his earth through a large window. Father looked at us and waited for one of us to speak, but he smiled as both of us could not speak. We did not know the words to say that we wanted to be with one another, I could tell from the way that Castiel was looking at the ground that he felt that way and I knew that I did also.

" I know why you two are here Castiel. You wish to be mated on this woman, you wish to have her be yours forever." Father spoke, he seemed very happy with these words. He seemed to know that we were going to be mated and he would allow us to also.

" Yes." He said, I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes, something that I had learned on Earth with the wild dogs. Not the onesthat would kill you for a meal, but the ones that were kind to you and the ones that would not hurt you.

" Well I cannot say no to those eyes of Tori's and you two will make an extremely powerful couple in the future, mark my word on it. You will be strong together, do not let go of one another and you will become powerful." He said, Father had always been the only one to call me Tori, as he pulled Castiel and I closer to one another. He put our hands into one another and Castiel locked them into one another, I felt so safe with him right then and there.

" EGO redimio illa duos una forever. They es iam materia." Was all he said, what he said was I bind these two together forever. They are now mated, there was a bright white light in the middle of Castiel and My hands and then it was over. I felt everything that Castiel was feeling and I could bet that he was feeling mine, I could feel his emotions and I could feel what he wanted to say almost. He was feeling shocked and a little. . . I do not know that emotions at the time. Father went back to looking out the window and we left for what was going to be our new room together. We were not speaking, but our hands were still locked.

While leaving the room thought, we saw something that was not a pretty sight, it was Lucifer, outside and looked livid at us. He took Castiel by the throat and pulled him to the wall, pounding his head back and forth into the wall.

" Lucifer! Lucifer stop it you're hurting him! Lucifer stop it!" I screamed trying to stop him. He pulled his sword out from his side, ready to use it on Castiel. I found the strength and pulled Lucifer away, just in time and moved in front of Castiel.

I was not going to let him get hurt from a friend, not from my friend. Lucifer was unimpressed with this fact, for a moment he glared at me and starred like I was not supposed to be doing this. Castiel, still behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my behind him, saying something about he had to take care of this himself. I pulled him back and pulled and pulled and pulled but Castiel was determined to do this. I raced to get in front of his as he fell to the floor, I leaped on top of him.

" Vicky, get out of the way this is a fight between Castiel and I. This has nothing to do with you, now move." He was not very happy and I could tell that he was telling the truth. He was going to rip through my body and stab Castiel right in the heart if he had to, he was a very vengeful little person. " I don't want to hurt you Vicky, but I will if I have to." He said, looking at me with his eyes, he was hurt by all of this.

" I am sorry Lucifer but I cannot let you harm my mate." I said and he started to come down with the sword.

" Lucifer!" Micheal screamed and kicked the sword away from me and also from Lucifer. They started to have an battle between themselves, like brothers they were supposed to and then Gabriel came into the picture and made both of his brothers into two brightly colored halo's.

" Common now guy's, no need to fight." He sighed as he took the halo's and walked towards the room where Father was. " Dad! Lucy and Mikey where fighting again, I think that it's all the angst building up inside of them!" He said as he winked at me and stuck a lollipop into his mouth before throwing the halo's into the room and shutting the door behind them, within seconds they were angel's again.

" You okay Vic? Cassie?" He said as he helped me up onto my feet.

" I'm fine." We both said as we heard fighting starting back up from the room. Gabriel and I started to listen in.

" Father! You know that he does not belong with her, she belongs with me! That's what you created her so that I would have a Mate. Just like you are going to make a angel for Gabriel and one for Micheal also!" Lucifer was saying.

" Now, Lucifer. You will get another mate, you just have to wait your turn. Yes, Victoria was supposed to be your mate, but when I created Castiel, things changed." Father said.

" You will have to live with this brother, there will be another girl for you. Maybe she will ever be a mortal." Micheal said, he knew that Lucifer would not like this. . . why would he say that to Lucifer?

" No! I still think that it is a terrible idea to do this father, I do not believe that you should have this mortals come into your world. It will ruin everything that you have planned out for this world, they will start fighting with one another, they will start war and get sick and die. That is not a life that you will want this for world father, they will destroy everything. I will not bow over to them father, I refuse." He said.

" Lucifer, there will be a place for good people to go n this new world, that will be heaven. The angels up here will take care of them when they are here and they will have happy lives. But also their will be a place for the terrible people, the ones who kill and start war. That will be hell, now please do not make me send you there." I gasped.

" _No!_" I said as lightly as possible.

" Father, I do not think that he will ever come to our ways of living. I do not think that he will ever want to protect and look out for anyone other then himself. I think that he will always be rebelling against us and one day he will try and destroy us. I think as his older brother that it may be best for us to send him to hell." Micheal say.

" _No!_" Gabriel said as he started to pound on the door, but it was bound shut. There was now no way for us to get in, even if there is an archangel on our side for us to use against the door, there was no way at all for us to get into the room.

" Micheal. . ." Father said as he pondered over everything that Micheal had said.

" Father No!" I screamed as I tried pounding on the door, Castiel took me away from the door and against the wall.

How could our own father be betraying his own son like that? How could he do that to his son and why would he even think about sending his son away to a place for bad people to go, just for the fact that he will not follow you into this new world. Lucifer would come around sooner of later. I know him and I know that he will, Father jut has to give him the chance that he needs and he will show everyone that he will come together and he will help us with these humans. He just needs to throw a temper tantrum first.

" I will do it if you cannot father." Micheal said.

" No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I knew that Micheal and Father and Lucifer could hear it, all the of the angels around could hear me too.

" Lucifer?" Father asked. " Will you come out of your ways to help these mortals?" He questioned, please oh please Lucifer, say that you will be a little less stubborn and a little less rebellion and say that you will just for me, please say that you will.

" No." Then their was a massive light, one that must have took all of the room up and a little more for us to see it, it was giant and I could not stand the thought. I ran flew into my room and sat on my bed, I did not know what to do.

" _Vicky?_" Castiel asked as he sat on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me, I threw myself at him and wrapped myself into his chest. " Everything will get better sometime or another. Father will let him out of there sooner or later." He said those words and I could feel that he was telling the truth.

**Now**

It was so many years from then that I have lost count, Lucifer is stuck in a cage in hell and there are over 2 million people living on Earth. There are many more angels since the beginning over heaven because of how many angels there are and we need that many too. Father has gone off and no one knows where to find him at, there are now such things are demons that Father had taught us how to fight off before he left, Castiel and I are still partners in crime, Ana fell from grace, and two humans were born that are supposed to be the vessel's for Lucifer and Micheal to have a battle in.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been so long since the day that I thought about Lucifer, I barely have time to think of myself before I would have to go back into the mortals world and protect them from demons and the upcoming end of the world. Lucifer was _going _to be set free and we were going to have to fight him, all of us, together. I did not want to fight an old friend, someone who really had cared about me, someone that I really cared about in return. He had been my friend and one of the only friends that I really had and still have in heaven. I hope that he will not go through with this when he is released from his cage in hell, but he has had much time to plan and very time to think about everything, know him the way that I do, he will not be very happy. If Anna hadn't fallen from grace I would go to her for help.

Anna had been very high up, she was almost as high as you could get, she had been right below Zachariah, and we all moved up from there. I mean I got all new kinds of powers that I thought that I would never get, she fell and I flew right up in the charts. Since Castiel is and always will be younger then me, he is lower in the. . . we will call it a food chain then I am pretty much his Boss. Castiel and I are still mates, but sometimes I use too much of my power and I use it against him when I think that we should fall out of a fight or something that we have been assigned too. Most of the time he has to pull me back into reality and he had to tell me that we were both going to get out of this safely.

I've had to change body many times, while Cas prefers to stay in one body for many years until he feels like he has worn it out like clothing. I like to have the younger bodies, because they feel a lot more like me then any other bodies do feel. Cas feels like he should have a middle aged body, someone who has been through life and someone who really knows that he would like to have this kind of life, a devoted man of God. He found that in his latest vessel, he found that him and this Jimmy were much alike. They were devoted and they were both have much care about their woman. Although Jimmy had a child with his wife, and they were married, I still see Castiel and him very much alike.

I chose someone young, with bright red hair. She was born on Friday, June 4th, 1993. She is seventeen and is devoted to god. Although sometimes she is a disbeliever, she will always have faith in god, which makes her perfect for me. When I spoke to her about using her body, she was heartbroken from her ex-boyfriend, she did not want to live with her parents for any longer and she thought that this would be a way out of it all. It was. She was a blue-eyed, red-brown haired girl that I fit into well. She seemed to be perfect for me and I think that I am perfect for her. I got into all of her thoughts and I found out many different things about human couples. I would have to try some of this onto Castiel, to see how much of a couple we really are.

The next time we had a moment to relax was when his case, and also mine, was well. . . taken a break you could say. Not like we had dumped Dean or Sam off the face of the earth, no Cas would never let me do that to them even if I really wanted to, he would never say it but he cared for those fools. Zachy was sending them into a different world, to make sure they knew what their real place was. We didn't know how long it would take for them to come back from that world, or how many times Zachy boy would put them through the ringer before he would call it quites and let us get back to work. Castiel was sitting, alone, in our motel room. . . well Sam and Dean's motel room that they had rented out for the next two weeks.

He was sitting in the dark in the kitchen on the room and was just starring into the dark, doing nothing. It was now or never that I would try these moves on him. I didn't know really how I was going to do it. . .all I knew was I was going to try some things on him, somethings that I know would either make us a real mated couple like the ones on earth, or just the angel mates, the ones that do not even touch one another. I smiled as I came over to him, got onto my knee's and made sure he looked me in the eyes. I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to get a little more relaxed with me here before I made a move.

" Yes Vicky?" He asked, trying to look away but kept coming back to my eyes.

I just moved in a little closer to him and the chair until my body and either his or the chair was touching. He was all the way back in his hair, looking almost scared of what could happen here and I just leaned in lover to him, wrapping my hand around his head and pulling him down to my lips before letting them touch. He jumped back, almost falling out of his chair, but the wall had cough him.

" What was that for?" He asked, rather angrily.

" It was a kiss. . . something that the humans do to show affection to one another. Castiel, we are a mated couple. I just thought since we are that we should show affection to one another. Like that." I knew this was going to end badly from there on. Castiel was tensing up, he did not say anything he just starred. " Do you not believe that we should be able to do that to one another?" I asked, trying to get a response out of him. Something to say that he was listening and was comprehending the words I was saying. He just walked away, into another area of the motel room.

" Are you afraid?" I was a little angry at him now. But I was in more of a touting type of mode, something that I had become very well at doing, pushing someone until they broke. Nothing more then that.

" Of what?" He said, not even looking me in the eyes. Was he ashamed of what I had done?

" Are you afraid that father would not be impressed with us showing some sort of affection towards one another? Castiel, he's not here. He left heaven and now were alone! He's not watching and you're still afraid of him! He said that we should stick together, he never said how we should or how far we could do with one another!" I was sitting right in front of him, making sure that he could not go anywhere. " Castiel, we could do whatever we please and no one would punish us for it. No one is going by those rules anymore!" I smiled at him and I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about it. He wanted to so badly, he just needed a little push from a good friend to help him through it.

Then he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around my lower back and pulling me into his lips. His hands moved all around my body, never going under the clothing but all around, from my hand all the way down to my thighs and back up again. I felt my heart leap out of it's chest and something in my stomach that made me even more shocked. He was moving quickly around me, kissing me in many ways, at one point one of his hands had made it all the way to my head and pulled me in closer to him, connecting our lips more then I thought possible. He was fierce and was very animal like in the way that he kissed, I never would have thought this with my little Cas. His fast and hard motions slowly turned into soft and passioned kisses, it felt like some sort of magic was being held above us. As we pulled away I smiled as he looked at me, tilting his head in a confused way.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I guess you are not as scared as I thought you were." I smiled as he pulled me back into another kiss. The magic continued all through the night. . .

" Cas?" Dean shouted the next morning, Castiel and I were laying on what we thought to be Sam's bed. We had not done much with each other besides kiss one another, but I had gotten sick of his trench coat after awhile and threw it across the room and undid his tie, just a bit. " Whoa!" Dean said as he came into the bedroom to see Castiel, his arm wrapped around me and my wrapped around him and both of us watching the television.

" Umm. . . wow." Sam said, neither of us really looked up from the television, Cas was much more sucked in then I was, but I really just wanted them to be in a little more shock then they already were before I spoke to them. We knew what they were talking about and what they were seeing.

" Cas did you get a little ass today? Who is she?" Yeah they had never met me before, I was usually in the shadows, watching and making sure that none of them are hurt.

" I'm Victoria." I said looking up to see Dean smiling and Sam standing there, still in shock. Their face's were hilarious and something that I only thought you could see on the television. " and no Castiel did not get any. . ._ ass_ as you said." I smiled, I knew all about Dean Winchester and also Sam too.

" She's my mate." Castiel said, not once did he take his eyes off the television. " She is an angel of the lord, as I am."

Sam and Dean went from looking at one another to looking and myself and Castiel and then doing the whole thing over again, this went on for a minute maybe even longer. Dean was the most shocked I mean his face was priceless in confusion and well more confusion. Sam looked a little more mellow about the whole thing, I mean he looked. . . well I don't even know what he looked like, he was just more mellow about this then Dean.

" Wait wait wait. . . I thought that angel's were not supposed to feel emotions." Dean stated

" Were not, but we always have. Besides being mated does not have to be because you fell emotions for one another, sometimes it's just because you feel you have more of a friendship with them then with anyone else, other times Father would tell you that you will be with this person. I do not know any angel that has mated with another person because of emotions, besides maybe being greedy." I sighed, going back through my memory's

" So what was it with you and this chick Cas?" Dean said, Castiel sighed and Sam just starred.

" I have a name thank you, it's Victoria and don't call me a chick." I said.

" Feisty." Dean said and looked back to Castiel.

" She was the girl that I thought that I could be with for the rest of time, she had been my first and one of my only friends in heaven." He said and smiled to me.

" We have been a duo ever since." I smiled back at Castiel.

" Duo? _Ha_. So where have you been this whole time when Cas was with us?" Dean said.

" Oh me? I was in the background, making sure Cas here didn't get his ass kicked by some little humans like you two." I smiled, finally I was getting the chance to talk to the Winchester's.

" Makes since Dean." Sam said. Oh. . . he speaks. " I doubt that they would have one angel looking after the both of us, even when we are together."

" He's the smart one here I can see and he is correct. When Cas got you, Dean, out of hell I was here watching Sam." I smiled and looking over to him, he looked a little scared. " I got the interesting one I can say that's for sure."

" We have been together since the day we mated. Since all the humans got placed onto earth." Castiel said and that was the last thing that any of us said to one another, Dean and Sam wanted to go to sleep and Castiel and I left and let them sleep in peace.

Castiel and I just walked around the town, just walking and not really talking to one another. It was our way of getting a little piece in this world. Knowing that we would not have enough time to relax in heaven, we just usually stayed on earth for awhile. We were in a really low-key town in the middle of North Carolina. There was not a lot to do around here beside drink mass amounts of alcohol and go swimming in the beaches. Castiel and myself could do neither, so we just walked.

" So you really think that you can put up with me for the rest of time?" I said jokingly.

" Yes." He stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling me in closely and kissed me again. Every time he kissed me, I got that feeling again where it felt like something was wrong with me and I did not want him to stop, although I knew that all good things come to an end. When our lips disconnected I felt like I could not breath, it was like the world was coming to an end. So I pulled him in for a few more kisses.

I will never know what it is about his kisses that make me feel that way, I may never really know why I love them so much, I just can't help but want more and more kisses from him. His lips are like a bad drug for me, so addicting and make me so out of control, but at the same time it was so amazing for me too, now that I had a little of them I need it more and more. The way that I feel with him, the way that I need him more then ever right now, it makes me wonder. . . does he feel the same for me? I wonder if he needs me lips just as badly.

" You make me feel like I am not in control of my own body anymore." He smiled as I set him free from my lips.

" Not your body." I said as I started to walk down the sidewalk again.

" Seriously. You make me feel like I can not breath without you, you make me feel now like I never have before. I think that this emotion will never go away now that I have felt it, really I doubt that I will ever get away from it." He sighed as he started after me.

" Oh. You wont. I'm a very addicting person, remember that Cas." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in toward him, I was still facing away from him but it was a nice feeling. We just stood there for a second and listened to the earth moving around us, just listened to the world that Father had made. I wonder if he is happy with this world or not, if he really likes what he has done or not.

" Oh, I have known that for years now Vicky, trust me you have been addicting since the day that I first met you. You have and always will be one of the most addicting things in my life." His words made me smile, made me face start to heat up a little more too. It was something that I could not explain to him.

We just walked for the rest of the night, speaking some of it but most of the time we were just looking around and seeing all the different sights of the mortals world. We had walked miles until we made it to a beach, it was a little after one in the morning and we were the only ones on the beach. It was peaceful, just resting my head onto Castiel's chest and looking up into the sky, listening to the waved hit the land and then retreat back into the ocean. We sat there and I looked into the sky and remembered the past, when Lucifer, Gabriel and Micheal had all gone and painted the sky with stars.

It was a dark night and Lucifer had said something about how the sky looked so dark at night, that there needed to be something to light it up at night. So the three of them went up into the sky and started to paint stars into the sky. Gabriel was the one that started to make all the different people into the sky he said that it made it look more. . . like his type of master piece. Typical guy though always doing things that father would not agree with, so Micheal had to go back and make them better. Lucifer came back and told me to look into the sky, to look for something in the sky that was for me. I never found it, but for the longest time he would take me out at night and just stare into the sky with me. Saying that one day or another I would find it.

I found it that night. I was looking into the sky and remembering all the different stars that they had made and onto the far left of my sky there it was. It was small and most likely very far into space, but there it had been. It was and L with a V under it with a heart around it. It was beautiful and most likely took a lot of time to make. Why would Lucifer had done this? I mean I know that he wanted us to be mates, but had he really had more then just wanting to be a mate on me? Had he felt the emotions that I doubted he really had in him. . . and more then that was he feeling all of those for me? I laid in Castiel's arms and just starred at it, it was bright and shined through almost all of the other stars. It was so beautiful. Did Lucifer really feel **love** for me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Then**

We had gotten there a little to late, we always have gotten there a little too late when it came to the Winchester boys, always just a little too late. We were supposed to stop Mary Winchester from dying and Sam getting the demon blood inside of him, but we were too late, we were supposed to stop Sam from getting hurt in the physic war so that Dean would not sell his soul, we were too late once again, we were supposed to stop Dean from getting sent to hell, but guess what happened there too? Too late once again. So I was sent to retrieve Dean out of hell, even with Vicky trying to get into my head and trying to let me let her take my place, I did it.

It was not a very happy thing to do, I had gotten hurt doing the job that I was supposed to do, but I did it like God had commanded from me. When I got back Vicky nearly screamed when she saw that I was hurt and started to run around looking for something patch me up with, then it was going to kill me, which it wasn't. She was not very happy that I had gotten hurt and kept saying that I should have let her go instead of me, saying that she could have handled it. I did not understand then why she was so concerned about all of my marks of my body, all of the stabs and the slight pain that I was in, I mean I could have just healed myself, but she did it for me.

Vicky has not allowed me out of her eye sight since then, she is always at my side or standing in the darkness watching over the boys while I speak to the both of them. I can tell most of the time that she wished that I was in her place and she was in mine. I do not understand why she would want to put herself in the way of harm, just for me, or why I would do the same to protect her. Sometimes I wish that I could tell her all the emotions that I fell that I should not for her.

**Now**

Vicky and I had stayed in our little spot on the beach all night, we stayed there until the sun started to bleed out all around us. Vicky did not say a lot, anyone could tell that she was thinking intensely hard about something, something that she would not tell a soul about. I though about all the different things that had happened over the night, it was hard to get off of my mind for more then a few moments before it would slam right back into my brain all over again. That's when I started listen to the voices in my head. . . the voices of angels. They were all talking about different things, I didn't pay much attention until something about the boys came up.

" _Yes, Dean is out of the house, going to a bar to relax himself and the Ruby is coming into their town. Sam knows where to met her at and has been waiting there since Dean left. Sam will never get over the addiction, until it is too late. He will always have an addiction." _One said.

" _There is nothing that we can do about it though, it's a terrible thing but there is still nothing that we or his angels can do about it. . ." _Another said. They went on and on and I pulled Vicky up and took her straight back to the motel room that Sam and Dean were supposed to be in, neither were there, no sulfur to be found anywhere. There was no sign of where Sam had gone to and I knew that the angel's had been speaking the truth, Sam was with Ruby, most likely draining her of all the blood that she could give him.

" Dammit!" Was all that I could say. I did not know if I was supposed to be feeling this way or not, but I was extremely angry with myself and with Sam.

Castiel said something that there was a demon with Sam, the one that has been tricking him into things for the longest time now, Ruby. Dean would never admit it, but before he found out that Sam was drinking demon's blood, he liked Ruby and almost in a way respected her too. Dean had even saved Ruby from being sent back to hell from another angel, he wanted Ruby to be alive because back then, but still thought that she was fighting a good fight with them. But that day has pasted and along with it comes something new, Lilith has been set free and all of the seals but one have been broken.

We were waiting to see what was going to happen next, mostly waiting for our next order from Father about the boys, but everything was off by now, everything was so bad that we could not think about Lilith and everything that she was doing. I mean Dean had to bring Sam to a safe room inside of one of their fellow hunter friends safe room to make sure that Ruby did not barge in and give Sam and more of her blood. We were waiting as Sam was detoxed from all the demon blood and he consumed after we had finally found him. We had to wait days for Sam to get it all out of his system, there was quite a lot of screaming and Sam sounded like he was truly suffering. I could not feel any more sorry for Dean, it was his baby brother and the only family that he had left in there screaming and trying to stay alive from the demon blood, but still it sounded like Sam was in there dying.

Dean and I finally got our time to talk together, it took awhile and he needed a drink, he **needed **a drink. So I went out with him, I didn't want him to be alone right now and I really didn't want to be listening to Sam's screams for much longer. It was a very quite car ride to the nearest liquor store, because there was not a bar to be found around here and it seemed like I was never going to get to talk this the amazing Dean Winchester that Castiel talks so much about. But finally after he had gotten his alcohol and we had driven off into some field in the middle of no where, that's when we started to talk.

" I would ask if you wanted some, but I mean with you being an angel I doubt that you drink." He said as he looked over, bottle still in hand.

" You would be correct." I smiled as he turned up the radio to some song that I had never heard of before in my life, which was a very long time may I remind you. " I am sorry about your brother Dean." I said not looking him in the eye for a second so that I would not see what they were trying to tell me.

" I just didn't think that Sammy would ever do that, ya know? I thought that he would know better then to do something that would pretty much be making him exactly like a demon." He sighed as he took another drink from the bottle. " He isn't the same anymore." He then took a very long drink of the alcohol, not even really thinking of the words that he had just said.

" Neither are you Dean." I said, trying to remind him of his past self, the one that he was before he went to hell. He had been very different.

" What do you mean? I'm the same guy that I have always been. . ." He knew that he was not the same guy, he could tell it himself. I knew from Sam that he was not the same person, he never would be the same person again. I guess that Hell must really change a person in some ways.

" Dean, before you went to hell you were a different person since you have. . . well since you have arrived back from the trip we will say. You're a different person and you know it, something happened when you where there that changed you and I doubt that you will ever go back to being that person."

I wasn't trying to make him change back into the old Dean, no we needed him to be this way so that he can help us fight off Lilith and make sure that the whole end of the world thing, Lucifer being set free and all of humanity being destroyed does not happen. I just wanted him to really know, deep down inside that he has changed, for him to know that one day he could go back to being the old Dean. The Dean that can hunt anything, anywhere he wanted to with Sam even. One day I will make sure that Dean can be someone else, but today he has to be a warrior for God, just like me.

" You know what, maybe I am different, maybe I'm some kind of different thing all together from the person that I used to be. But what the hell gives you the right to tell me that I am different, I mean what do you think you are? Some kind of therapist that can help me get back to my _old ways_? Well here's something for you, I don't want your help." He was angry, shit, I didn't mean for it to go this way.

" No Dean, I do not want to help you or be your little therapist. I just want you to know that you have changed, to know that you are a different person and this will come to be a great need for when we go to fight Lilith." Was all that I said and it seemed to calm Dean down, just a little. " With you being like this and Sam being off the demon blood and with some help from Castiel and myself, I have no doubt in the world that we will be able to fight her off and we will be able to stop everything from happening." I smiled as I said that. " To make sure that Lucifer does not end this world if he gets set free." I sighed, and remembered all over again everything from nights gone past, how when I was not with Cas how must I was thinking about Lucifer and everything that he had said to me.

" Trust me Vic, he will not get out of his hole in the ground." Dean said as we started driving back to Bobby the hunter's house, to check up on Sam and make sure that everyone was still pretty much alive.

There was no sign anywhere of any demons being in the area of Sam, nothing saying that we were going to get attacked. Most likely because this was Bobby's territory and all of those stupid little demons have heart of the great Bobby Singer before. Cas and I thought that it would be just fine and Sam was let out of the safe room and he was just fine, I mean he was hungry and was in some desperate need for a shower, but other then the basic needs, he was demon blood free. There was nothing saying that Sam would want to go back into the blood thing as long as no one showed blood around him that had been tainted or was demon blood. So with the Sam and Dean went back to doing what they do best, hunting and well stealing money from people being playing this game of pool. . .

Castiel and I made sure that we were not too far away from wherever Sam and Dean were going, always making sure that the area was cleared and there was no sign of Ruby to be found. We really did not want Sam to get back into all the demon blood again, it would be the worst thing the in world for Sam to get back into that because Lilith could and most likely would use that against us if we do find her and we try to kill her with the boy there. It made me think _again _about Lucifer.

We had grown up together, yes _grown up_ _together_. I was one of father's first girls that he had really created from scratch, well I was the first besides Anna, but Anna was created as an adult, to watch over the four of us pretty much. Lucifer and I were inseparable, we were best friend of all time and we were pretty much like brother and sister. We were best friends and we were always getting into a lot of trouble together. Micheal always told me that we should be better kids, being the older brother and all he knew what he was talking about.

Father always had a soft spot for me, I do not know what it was about me that made me so happy, but when I was a kid he would always have time to listen to what I was saying, or if the boys were having too much fun with each other then he would have time to stop from doing whatever he had been doing and he would come and play with me for just a little bit before one of the boys would come in and ask if I wanted to go and play. Father would always make sure that the boys were not hurting me and that I was always okay.

Gabriel was the one that always played pranks on us, he would like to put water buckets over doors and wait for us to come in and get drenched with water. One time he did that to me and I punched him so hard and he nearly fell off of his bed where he had been laughing. I was soaked and I went to Micheal and cried and then _he _went over and punched Gabriel. But he liked to use magic against us also, he liked to send us into different worlds and make us find each other, it was like a show to him watching us scatter and try to find each other once again. He would always bring us back after an hour or so, because Micheal would threaten to tell Father about this and he would actually believe that Micheal would, even though Micheal never really would.

Micheal was always the big brother, the one who would tell one to shut up and would protect all of us before himself. He would make sure that if it was dark and we were on earth, he would risk his own life to find us and bring us back to heaven before Father found out. I remember this one time I nearly fell off of heaven and landed on earth, but before I could fall all the way off, Micheal had run as fast as he could and caught me. I was afraid that I was going to die if I had fallen because I was still learning how to fly and I was not very good at it. He held me into his arms and made sure that I was okay for a few minutes before asking if I was going insane or if I was already out of my mind for getting that close to the edge. Micheal was the one that if Gabriel was being mean to me, he would punch him and make me feel better and make me smile.

Then it was Lucifer, he was my big brother as well as all of the other boys, but sometimes I felt like he was my little brother, the one that was the same age as me. He is the first thing I remember from my life because he was the one that taught me how to fly and how to do all kind of things to fend off Gabriel, he was the one that I really had fun with in heaven. We did all kinds of things like flying together and racing to one cloud and black. When we were little he promised that we would be together like this, happy and carefree forever. He wanted to make sure that we were both happy and never separated from one another. But everything has to change.

" Vicky?" Castiel said as I had been resting myself in the shadows of a poll. I must have really zoned out because Castiel was shaking me around, his hands on my shoulders very tightly. His eyes were showing that he was worried about me.

" Yes Cas?" I said trying to act like there had been nothing wrong since the beginning.

" Are you alright, you were not answering what I called to you. I thought that you had been hurt." I smiled as I thought of this, he had been worried about _me_.

" I am fine Cas. I was just thinking that is all." I smiled.

" You have been thinking a lot. I love the little face that you make when you are thinking really hard, but then again I love everything about you." He blushed a little as he looked to the ground, I felt my face flush from his words.

" Everything huh?" I was trying to push him, just to see what he would say.

" Yes, from you personality to your beautiful eyes." He blushed been more.

" What are you trying to say Castiel?" I said, not really knowing what I was going to get for an answer.

" Well. . . uhh." He took a deep breath. " I love you Vicky." I took there in shock trying to think to say back to him,


	4. Chapter 4

Love, it means a lot to a person. If your mother says it to you it means that she cares dearly about you because you are her child, it means that she will protect you from all that is bad and will check under your bed for monsters that do not exist. In the dictionary it means a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. To humans it means that you care about someone so much that you will do anything in the world to keep them safe and happy. From what I know it's the feeling you get with a first kiss, the magical moment where your insides feel like there are giant butterflies in them and everything on the out feels like jell-o. But what does it mean to something like an angel? Something that should not have any emotions at all?

I thought for the longest time over this world, something that would always confuse me and make me wonder all about the human mind. When Castiel said the worlds, it made me feel like something new, like I was something worth protecting. Love. Castiel had told me that he loves me and I could not tell him back that I loved him, because I really did not know what the word meant. I had asked Dean and he just gave me a little laugh and walked away. I asked Sam and he told me it was caring for someone so much that sometimes it even hurts, which confused me to a new level. Then I asked Bobby what it meant, I didn't know if he was the guy to go to or not but still, I _needed _to know.

" Bobby, what is love?" I asked when he was in his kitchen, alone. Cas was with the boys on some mission and I decided to stay back. Cas was fine with it and when he left he gave me a kiss and said he loved me again. Love, there was that little word again.

" What?" He said with a tone that said he really didn't know what I was trying to say.

" What is love." I asked again, meaning every word of it. I needed to know and from his thoughts he would be the one to really know what love is, I mean he has had a wife and he must know what love really is, or at least thats what I hope.

" Why do you want to know?" He asked, not in a very harsh way, just in a questioning way, wanting to know why an angel would care about love.

" Castiel said it to me." I said as I looked at my shoes, they needed to be replaced badly. I did not want to look Bobby in the eyes because I did not want to see what he was thinking. " And I could not respond with I love you too because I do not know what the word really means. I mean I know that love is an emotion that you show with someone when you really care about someone, and I know that I really do care about him, it's just that I know that is now all that love is, it's something that someone cannot just go up to a stranger and say. I just really need to know, what is it really?" I ask as he sits in his chair where all of his books about creatures and about cursed things, his books were all opened and on one another.

" Love." He said under his breath, as he took off his hat and put it back on. " Sit." He said as he pointed to a chair and I did and he looked at me. His eyes were remembering the past, remembering all that used to be and what would never be again." Love is something that is almost funny, not in the laughing kind of way either, in a odd way. Most humans think that it's easy to fun fall into love, like it really is in the movies, which it ain't. It's unexpected, it's something that you cannot plan out and you just can't say that you're in love with someone. To really be in love with someone, it has to come from the heart you have to really and truly mean that you are in love with them. It's painful at times and it can suck like hell. It's crazy and it's something that no human can go without because without love then life can be meaningless. It's hard and you have to put your heart and soul into it for it to be real love, but you have to remember you are not the only one involved. You have to look out for the person that you are saying you are in love with, you have to make sure that nothing will happen to them because if it does then you will hurt also. Sometimes it feels like you are putting your heart into someones hands and just saying here, take this and do whatever you want to it because you are the only one that I want to have this. I sure know that it was the way that it felt with me at least." He said as he looked a a picture of a beautiful woman, someone that he never really told me about, I did not know who she was until now.

" Is that your wife?" I asked as I moved in closer to him.

" She was." He said as he looked down. " And she was really something too." He mumbled, I did not think that he wanted me to hear that last part. He walked to the fridge and grabbed another beer. These hunters really liked here alcohol around here. " So that's love for ya, happy now?" He said as he looked me in the eyes and waited for a response.

" Yes, thank you." I said as I walked out the door. From what I got, love was good and bad, it sucks like hell and it's something from the heart. You give your heart to someone and you just let them do whatever to it. . . I should have asked if Bobby really meant that or not. . . I do not think that humans really can take their hearts out without dying though. . .

I started to walk through all the different cars and not really caring where I was going, I was just kind of going through all of them. Love was the only thing that was on my mind, it was the only thing that I could really think about because of when Castiel had said to me.

" Victoria." I knew that snotty, I'm higher up in the chain then you will ever be tone. I knew who it was and I did not want to speak to him, ever. He was the type of guy that if you were hurt in the middle of the road and a tractor trailer was coming, he would just keep on walking and get a better spot to watch the show from." We must speak." He said as he turned me around to face him, rather jerking me to face him.

" Listen Zachariah I really don't have a lot of time to talk and I _really _don't want to talk to _you _so if we could speed this up a little it would be good." He sighed and rolled his eyes, I always knew that being a tad bit rude with the dude would get you so far in this world. It was just the way that it worked I guess, but I knew the trick to the trade and I would use it for the rest of my life.

" It is time, you _know _that Lilith must be killed. That she is the seal that must be broken, Micheal and Lucifer will face off and for that to happen Lucifer has to be set free from his cage." He said in his tone. " So why would you take Sam off of the demon blood?"

" Because maybe this whole thing is not a good idea Zachariah! Maybe this is not smart to do, I mean if we keep Lucifer in his cage then then no humans will die from this!" I said, yes I do know that Lucifer will be set free and that Lilith is a seal, we all do. Some of us Angels just try to deny it though, because we don't want any of this to happen, but God has commanded it.

" It has to be this way, not go do it, or are you rebelling too?" He said, a rebelled angel would never be allowed in heaven again, would never have their powers again. I would never let that happen to me.

" I am not rebelling, I will make sure that it will happen." I said as I left him where he was standing and just left. I did not know really where I was going but after I left Zachariah I just walked around in a town that I did not know where I was.

I found myself miles away from Bobby's tone, miles away from anywhere really, I mean I knew that I was not in a desert type of place, but it was like nice wet lands either. It was a place that I could not explain for the best of me, full of trees and wild life though. I just let all of the wild life come around me, I knew that I should be doing other things, but this was what I was doing for now. I closed my eyes and rested my head on one of the many trees that had surrounded me. I stayed there for hours at least before I knew that someone would come looking for me, so I took off and went into a small town that was around the corner of the little forest. I knew that if something were to happen that Cas would come and find me, which he did.

" Vicky!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. There was something wrong, there was tone in his voice that sounded of fear and almost a worried tone at once." There you are." He whispered as he moved in closer to me and kissed me on the lips. It was one of the most romantic kisses we have ever shared before, one that I could not explain for the best of me, something that cannot ever happen again because it was that perfect.

" Is there something wrong Cas?" He just looked down at the ground and stayed there like that, not moving and looking like he was ashamed at something. He pulled me in closer and held me there, my head on his chest and his head on top of mine, his vessels heart was pounding very hard. I knew right then and there that it was something that was worse then I thought.

" Yes Vicky, there is something terribly wrong." He did not pull me away from him or anything, we were going to stay like this and do nothing about moving." Sam Winchester has left Dean and is setting off to kill Lilith, all of the other seals have been broken and now it's time for the final one to be done. We have Dean in a safe place and I will stay with him to make sure that he does not get out while all of this is going on, and you have to stay with Sam and Ruby." He said as he pulled me in closer, he knew that I would not like what he had just said. I was as close to Castiel as I ever could be, as much as it was possible.

" You mean I have to be there when Lucifer rises again? I have to be there and watch as Sam pretty much turned into a demon to kill Lilith? I have to do this?" I said as I tired to pull away but Cas kept me in his arms. I never really knew he was this strong before, because I was trying with all my might to break away from him and he was just keeping me in his safe arms.

" I do not want you to, but you have to Vicky. Please do not get yourself hurt through all of this and when Lucifer does rise, make sure that you get out of there and make sure that Sam does too." He said as he kissed me on the forehead, trying to make sure that I stayed calm and that I knew that everything was going to be alright with his kiss.

" I'm almost scared for you Castiel." I smiled as I tried to make all of this a little better.

" Why is that?" He said as he tilted his head a little to the side. He looked so cute like that it made me want to smile my head off and just stay like that forever.

" Because I think that Lucifer had the biggest crush in the world on me and when he finds out were together like this. Oh, it's game over for my little Cas." I smiled as he started to laugh, all he didn't know was that maybe true. " So how long do we have to be together for?" I asked as I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

" Less then an hour." He said as he looked down at me and pulled at one of my curls lightly and made it bounce back into its place in my hair. " I'm going to be spending very minute that we have left together until the time where we have to go our own ways. When all hell breaks lose I'm going to make sure that you are safe Vicky, I'm going to make sure that you are safe, always." He gave me a little half smile before he took me by the shoulders and walked me down the street.

We both could not bring ourselves to talk about very, but we never spoke about what we were going to be doing today, that we may never be seeing each other again. That's silly thinking, of course we are going to be seeing each other again, we had to. The tension was in the air between us, I would never say it but I was scared and I think that Cas was feeling the same way, but he could hide his a little better. Soon enough my breathing was becoming uneasy and choppy, Cas just took my hand, kissed it and told me that everything was going to be just fine.

Cas and I had found out was into a little café that was beautiful, Castiel and I did not know what to order, so we told the person who was working to order for us and he did. For me he ordered this latte thing, I do not know but it tasted really good, and for Cas he ordered a regular coffee. Cas didn't seem to really like his coffee but he drank it anyways, I loved my little latte thing. . . We were the only ones in the café that was not working there. I had pulled Cas from his seat over into the seat closest to mine so that we were as close as could be.

Cas and I were still silent, so I just started to play with his beautiful brown hair. It was always the same, I mean it was always up just a little in the front and I could not help but to love it so much, it made me was to play with it every time that I saw it. Cas just let me play with his hair for at least ten minutes before he lightly pushed my hands away. He smiled and he leaned in closely to me and kissed me gently on the lips.

" I do not know what it is about your lips, but I am very addicted to them Vicky, really I cannot get enough of them." He smiled as he pulled me in for another kiss. I wish that this could go on forever to be honest, me and Cas sitting in a little shop kissing like there was nothing going on, no war that was about to start and nothing to worry about. I knew that it was getting close to time, I knew that I was going to have to leave my Cas soon. He knew it too, that's why he put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

" Remember." He whispered into my ear. " When Lucifer rises from perdition, make sure that Sam Winchester gets out of there safely. But even if you cannot get him out of there, make sure _you _get out of there safely, please Vicky make sure that you get out of there. I do not think that I could go on knowing that you are not alive anymore. Please make sure that you will be safe, promise me?" He asked me this question and meant it too. He really wanted me to tell him that I would rebel from my orders if I could not do them without getting myself hurt? Did he really care about me this much? But then I thought for a second and realized that I would be asking him the safe if he was in my place.

" Cas, I promise that I will keep myself safe. I just wish that you will keep yourself safe too and wont do anything stupid." I smiled as he smiled even wider then I was.

" I will keep myself safe, I promise Vicky." His words made me feel so much better. I could feel a little of the pressure falling off of my chest. He kissed me on the lips, one of the ones that can never be re-made or even could be done better by any other person. I really adored these kissed more then anything else, they were the most amazing feeling in the world. " I love you more then anything in the world Victoria. You are the light of my life." He smiled as I got another amazing kiss.

" Castiel I love you too." He just smiled as looked down as his cup of coffee. His smiled was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen before.

" You do not know how great that is to hear Vicky." He said as he took my by the hand and we left the café.

This may be the last time that I see Castiel, but I doubt that it will be, I mean if father really believe that we were meant to be and all of the worlds that he had once said to us, long ago before he left heaven all together, then we should be fine. Castiel looked like he could have a panic attack when he left me, I let him leave first and let the sound of wings wash over me, I felt like I was going to cry but I knew that I would not. I felt like there was something missing from me, this must be the painful side of love that Bobby was talking about. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Then**

That day was a terrible terrible day, me and Cas were one of the many that fell from grace that day. It was not like we really wanted to, but it was just something that happened. We were both just trying to save the world from ending and saving our Winchesters too. Dean was going to be stuck there, waiting for the world to pretty much end and not knowing if he was ever going to see his brother alive ever again. Sam was going to end the world and he didn't even know it, I honestly feel terrible that I did not choose to help him until it was a little too late.

Everything was going the way that it was supposed to, Sam had consumed enough demon blood that he could have killed Lilith and then a dozen other demons without even getting off of his demon blood high. He was pretty much fully demon, when he had killed Lilith his eyes were fully black and he was pretty much all of that evil demon. The way that he looked would have even frightened Dean in the way that he looked. The way that he could not see through the smoke screen that Ruby was putting him through, I mean with all the profanity that she was putting him through I doubt that anyone would be able to see through it. Sam needed the help and I just wanted to let him know what was going on, but I didn't.

The time was now, I didn't know how fast things were going because all I could hear was Castiel's thoughts going all through my mind. He was telling me that he loved me more then anything else in the world and if he did not see me again that he was so sorry and that he was going to have his own personal heaven in my beauty. I wanted to cry more like I really wanted to die, but then there was something at the door with me, it was Dean Winchester? What was Dean Winchester doing outside of the door on the room where Sam was rising Lucifer in? What was going on and why was Cas trying to risk his life? All these things were running through my mind and I could not tell one apart from another.

_Castiel! Castiel what is going on? _Was all I could think about. I really needed to make sure that Castiel was fine and that he was safe. If something had happened to him. . . I don't know what I would do but I don't think that I could possibly stand thinking about Castiel dead. What had he done to get Dean here and not be with Dean? This was not a part of our sure fired plan.

_Vicky I know that I will most likely never see you again I mean really, so I just wanted to say that I love you._ He said in a really low tone.

_I love you too Cas, but what is going on?_

_I'm so sorry Vicky, just make sure that you do not get killed and make sure that Sam and Dean are safe and sound by the end of the night. I am really sorry that I can not keep my promise to you, but I am really sorry. I love you, you mean more to me then this whole world does and all of the humans on it do.. _I smiled at the thought of this but really wanted to cry too.

_I love you more._

_That's a lie Vicky and you know it. _He said in a lighter tone then before.

_Never._

_Goodbye Victoria._

_Goodbye Castiel. _Then there was nothing else.

" Victoria?" He said in a low and questioning tone.

" Dean?" I said. " What are you doing here?" I said looking from the door to Dean and then back to the door. " You are supposed to be with Castiel in the safe room? Why are you not there and also why are you here?" I said in less then seconds because I could not understand what was going on.

" I'm here to save my brother." He said trying to rip the door open but failing none the less.

" Where is Castiel?" I said in a very frantic tone, why was my Cas risking his life?

" He's with Chuck." Why was he with the profit?

" I'm awesome!" I heard from the other room, from Ruby.

" You have to get me in there now!" Dean yelled.

" What?" I asked.

" I have to get in there right now!" He yelled.

" It's too late Dean, he is rising." I said putting my head down and looking at my shoes.

" I don't care! I need to fucking get in there and get my brother out of there!" He shouted and I knew that he really cared about his brother.

I could not help it anymore, I helped him rip the door down from the wall that it was on. All I could see was Sam and Ruby standing in the room and then there was a giant white light coming out from the ground. It was bright and I could tell that he was coming out from the hole and my brother was coming back out of hell again. All these things started to happened, Ruby got killed by Dean by her own damn knife. All I could do was get them both out of there, I knew that I needed to get them out of here, they could not be here for this or they would die. I simply put them on a plane getting as far out of here that I possibly could.

But then I was stuck here, I mean there was no way of getting out of there in time because he was out of his hole and standing right in front of me, I could hear all of the angels to get out of there and telling me to leave asap because this was not a safe place for a small little angel like to be, I knew that as well as they did but there was no time to get out of there, he was standing there in his true form. It was the brightest and the most magical form in the world, he just smiled when he saw me in front of him.

" Vicky!" He shrieked as he saw me standing there, almost like to females meeting another when they are old time friends. " Were you in control of all of these _terrible_ things all around this terrible earth? I mean are you the one that released me from my hole in hell?" He looked at me and just smiled. " You are much more beautiful in your true form I hope that you know. This is a nice vessel but it will never be the same as what you truly look like I have to say." He smiled as he cupped my face.

" No Lucifer I am not the one that was in control of all of this, one of your demons named Ruby was behind all of this." I said trying not to look him in his white eyes, but I could not help it and I just starred into them, wondering what hell was like for those so many years.

Lucifer's true form had changed a lot since the last time I had saw him, but t hen again that was before the whole hell thing and before this whorl wind of things had happened. Lucifer looked like a human would after a hard day of work almost, tired and just w anted to relax and get what _he _wanted done. He looked like he had been through much to much to talk about with anyone and he looked a little hurt all at once. It seemed like he had been shredded apart from the form that Father had created for him and instead made his own form of what _he _wanted to be. He looked like a mess.

_Vicky get out of there, whatever you are thinking of doing just stop it already. You know what he has to fight Micheal and no one else. You cannot defeat him and I do not want you to risk your own little life to fight of a old high school fling. Now come back to heaven and we will talk. _One of the angels said.

" Why do you not run from me?" Lucifer said.

" Because I am not afraid of you, I do not think that I have any need to run from you at this time because I believe that you will not kill me." He smiled at this because he knew that he could never kill his own little sister.

" I have truly missed you little sister." He smiled as he took me by the shoulder and looked outside one of the big windows. " But you know that this world will come crumbling down to the ground in the next few months. I know Father will not be very pleased with this but what the hell right?" He smiled as he looked at me again. " You have not changed a bit." He said as he pushed the hair away from my face.

" Brother." I said taken a deep breath. " You know that I can't let you do this right? I can't let you kill off all of the world just because _you _do not like them." I said as I pushed away from him, the only thing that changed in him was his face, he looked hurt.

" Are you saying that you are going to send be mack to that hell that I just came out of Sister. Because you must know better then anyone that I can beat you down to the ground, it's just the way that it has always been, and always will be." He said with a very smug tone to him.

" I have been trained by the best since then Brother, we have had much to work with since the last time we have met, with the little demons that you created I mean it was not an easy task to have to deal with. I had to be drilled by Samax and you know how much she just loves to drill people." I smiled as he thought of her again.

Samax was always the one that was called in the worst situations. She was fierce and she did not like anyone get in her way, if she was called then we were in some trouble because that meant something big was going down. When she drilled us it was like nothing else in the world, I mean she would drill and drill for days at a time. She wanted us to be ready for almost anything to happened, she wanted us to be even ready for when this day had come. She would be fair when she was training us but she still could be very harsh at the same time, she liked us to be fit and ready for anything.

_Victoria, get out of there **now**_. An angle was calling for me, but I refused to go.

" You are serious about this aren't you?" Lucifer smiled as he came closer to me and threw a punch that sent me flying across the room. " Sister sister sister, now I thought that in _you_ of all people that you would know better." Lucifer said as he came across the room and flew another punch at me. " Now you know that I will not kill you and you know that you cannot kill me, so why don't we just go our separate ways until the next time that we meet up." He smiled as he pulled me up to my feet, but it was I who threw the next punch, although he did not move I just kept punching him.

_Victoria this is the last time that we will tell you, come back to heaven **now **or suffer the same fate that Castiel has as many before you have. _Someone high up said.

_Cas? _I could not think anymore, Castiel had rebelled from heaven?

That's when Lucifer took control. Being the big brother that he was of me he had to teach me a lesson about trying to beat up on your elder siblings. He did not give it to me easy either, I knew that I was falling slowly from heaven, but none the less I was falling. If he had kept this up for a long enough period of time then I would have died and I think that he could feel in from inside of him as well because he just stopped and walked away from me, then he left into the dark and leaving me there to see my fate happened before me. Right before he left he looked back and saw my bloody body laying on the floor and had a change in heart it almost seemed like because he came back to me, I thought it was for another rather harsh beating so I moved my body away from him.

" No no Sister." He said as he cradled me into his arms. " I am truly sorry, I forgot how much I cared about you for a moment when we started to fight, it has been so long." He said as he tried to calm me down. " Now I know that the angels must be coming for you and that you must leave this place at once, I will send you to the boys that you were with before I came, but remember I will be seeing you very soon." He said and then he kissed me on the forehead and then I was laying in the back of Dean Winchester's vehicle.

I knew that I was going to bleed on the back of his leather and he could not be very happy about that, so I took of my black jacket like this with a hood on the back of it and placed it around my torso where most of the blood was coming from. I could not move very much and the pain was starting to kick in, I would need another angel to heal me, but there were none around that would even think of helping an angel who has fallen. I hoped that those boys would hurry up and get here because I had a feeling that I could not move right as this moment. I did not know where I was or where the boys were either, all I knew was that Lucifer had sent me here saying that the Winchester's where to be here. I could feel the blood slipping out of my vessel.

" _Dean_." Someone said, I knew the compassion out of that voice and I knew that I must have been Sam, I could not really tell what was going on because I was slipping into a sate where I could not answer anyone or move on my own. I did not know what was going on with my body but I did not like it very much. I could feel someone move their hands around my body and pulled me up and out of the car.

" I am truly sorry if I got any blood into your vehicle Dean." I got out somehow but Dean knew that I must have been into a deep fight because he did not freak out when he saw me bleeding in the back of his car, no not one bit.

" I don't think you got anything in it, besides I'll just make Sam show you how to clean if there really is anything on it." He smiled lightly in a was of comfort while Sam took me into a house.

" Chuck clear off your couch and get some gauze or something!" Dean screamed as Sam placed me onto the couch.

" I am in the profit Chucks house?" I smiled as I thought of this.

" Shh." Sam said as he raised my shirt up a little and moved the gauze to the small wound that was bleeding out so much.

The next few hours were just of bandaging me up so that the blood would stop seeping out of my body and making different things moved into their rightful spots in my body and making sure that my vessel had not lost too much blood and a ll of these other things that I was not really listening to them speak about because all I could really think about was Castiel, how much I was missing him and all of these other things that had come to my mind also.

What had happened is all that I truly wanted to know about Castiel, but the boys would not tell me because I was hurt and they did not want me to be thrown into this shock state that my vessels body could do to me. I do not know anything about the human body but I just went along with it. Sam and Dean said that it would be bad for me to go through because it could kill my vessels body and they would not like that very much if I had killed a human I guess, even though slowly I was becoming one myself.

Dean had told me that I would be staying with Chuck because they did not want me to come with them because of the risk of angels finding me. While we did not know what Chucks archangel was not striking me down they thought that I would be just fine here with him, I went along with it because I truly did not want to meet up with any more of my _family _at this time. I knew that Lucifer would not go after the boys at this time because he would need a vessel soon enough and that would not be a good thing for him to just show up and try to stop Sam and Dean from stopping him when he did not have a vessel. When the boys had left Chuck went back to writing and left me into his small living area, but I followed him and watched as he wrote for awhile.

" I can tell that Castiel was here and that you know what had happened to him, you are a profit." I said, trying to not get onto his bad side.

" Yeah, I do." Chuck said, not looking up from his computer.

" Can you please just tell me what happened so that I can let this sense of fear go." I said looking at the back of his head.

" As I told Sam and Dean, he was here asking where Sam was and when he found out he sent Dean there and the next thing I know there is blood and gore everywhere and all I know is that my archangel must have smashed him into a billion pieces." He said as he sighed and remembered the event. " It was terrible." He sighed as he went back to writing. I wanted to die with Castiel.

" Thank you." I said as I went back to the couch and for the first time I started to cry. My mate had died, I knew that my time was soon because when angels mate it is to the end of time and when one dies soon enough the other will die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Then**

I didn't know how long it would be before my time was up and I was killed off by angels or Lucifer or of the sadness that was in my heart, but something was going to kill me and I knew it. I could feel deep inside me that I would die from heartbreak even if an angel killed me, because I would not fight them from coming into Chuck's lovely house and killing me off just like that, I would not flinch. I knew that Lucifer knew where I was and he must have known about Castiel dying, I could feel that he was around and watching over me. He had a vessel now and he was watching and waiting for me to fall over to his side off this fight, to fall back into big brothers arms once again, like I always did after a big fight.

I didn't know what Lucifer was going to do until Chuck left to get some more alcohol and said that he would only be a few minutes because he knew it would not be a very good thing to leave me in his house alone because I was bandaged up but I really did not like having the gauze taped onto my skin. I hated the way that I felt and I hated that I could not heal myself back into shape after my brothers beatings that he had placed onto me. I could feel that there was a higher power angel around, I thought that maybe it was Micheal or maybe even Gabriel coming to seal up my fate knowing that I was a fallen angel and my mate was also dead.

I was resting on Chuck's couch then the wind picked up and some lighting hit a tree a block away in a near forest. I did not move from my spot, I did not want to move neither did I care what really happened to me, I just wanted all of this to be over with. The door snapped opened with the loudest thud when it hit the wall that it made even my skin jump up a little bit, but I fell back into my place on the bed and just became relaxed again. There was only one pair of feet walking through the house to find me and I was ready to meet my fate. Hell will have me for this.

" Victoria." Someone said, a voice that I did not know. " Victoria, I am truly sorry about what had happened to Castiel, I know that you loved him for all that he was." The person came to the couch where I was and in his eyes I saw all that I needed, I saw the cold hatred for everything but the loving eyes that I knew.

" Lucifer." I said backing farther onto the couch, as far away from his as possible. I did not want another beating from him, that last one hurt as much as I would never like.

" Shh Sister, I am not here to harm you again, just make an offer with you that I highly believe that you should take." He said as he moved closer onto the couch and sat down onto the end of the bed and just watched me for a moment.

His eyes were still the same as they always had been, but there was something much different about him also. There was a new form to him that I never believe he would take for his body ever. Never in a million years did I think he would take a middle aged body of some male who had lost everything, everything, his wife and his baby but here Lucifer was in his poor mans body. He moved a little closer to me and place his hand onto my hip, mending all the wounds and all the bones that had been out of place until all I had left were the bruises to prove that I had been beaten down.

" What is this offer Lucifer, because I will not help you end this earth because it is not right and you _know_ Father will never let you do this, even if he is not in heaven he is somewhere and he _will _make sure that you do not harm all of these humans." I said as I could sit up much faster now and I did so also, sitting on the edge of the couch far away from him.

" Sister, I know as I have since you did it that you mated on Castiel, that you went in front of Father and you were mated in front of him. As you know you will die because Castiel has died also, but if you were to get another mate as soon as possible, then you would not die and you could live as happy life." He said the last few words as if I was going to live for the test of time as he was, I was not, I was falling from heaven faster then anything.

" No, I could not betray Castiel like that. I could not allow it any more then I could allow to have you thrown back into hell again Lucifer, it is not right and I could not do it." I said not even thinking of it, I would not stab Castiel in the back like that. It's just wrong to say that I loved Cas and then do this to him. No.

" But do you think that he would be much happier knowing that you were alive and well better then dead because he was dead also. Sister think of it _please _I cannot see you die and I will not see you die. You must know that this is what is truly right because Castiel of all people would want you to live." I thought of this and thought about when Castiel said he loved me and how he meant it. He would want me to go on living no matter what it meant and make sure that the end of the world did not happen.

" Fine Lucifer." I said as he took me by the hand and walked me out of the door and flew us someplace that was far away.

**Now.**

I was getting prepared for what we could do now for mating since father was not around to see us be mated we would be married, which was the next best thing to being mated in front of Father and even the high angels said that it would do since Father was not around. I was getting into a white dress that fit like a glove around my body. I did not like the idea at all of marring Lucifer but I knew that he was speaking the truth about Castiel and this was one of the only ways that I knew to be sure that the earth would be safe and I could talk him out of killing all the human race.

I was being dressed and being helped with things by demons, yes demons! Lucifer had given me his word that if any of them tired anything that he would make sure himself that they would never come out of hell again. So I went with it and let them do my hair into a thing that was almost a curl that was shaped to be around my face and the rest falling onto my dress and my make up was soft and made Lucifer think that I was the girl he had known from heaven so well. The demons liked to talk about me from behind my back where I could not hear them, saying some evil things about me and Lucifer would send them out of the room and call more in.

When it was time Lucifer went out at least five minutes before I had because he was out there with someone who must have been his best demon. . . I mean man. . . and then it was a demon in a little girls body and then some more demons who were supposed to be my maid of honor, bride maids and Lucifer's grooms men. Then it was my turn to go up and I pulled my vial over my face to hide the sadness that was all around it and two teenage demon girls held up the train of my dress so that I would not fall onto it. I held some flowers tightly into my hands and wanted to cry as I walked slowly up the isle that had demons and people that were forced to be here in the stands. All in all there were most likely only about ten demons here, but it felt like much more then that.

The priest was even a demon! How could this possibly be a true mating ceremony when even the priest was a demon! I could now believe that this was happening, but I could not back out now because before I hand the chance Lucifer had said I do and had place the golden ring onto my left finger and smiled as he kept his nice cold hands holding onto mine. I could not look at him at all, let alone at his eyes that were piercing mine so deeply I could feel it in my skull that he was staring at me. I could not take this any longer. I threw my flowers onto the floor and screamed at the top of my lungs.

" No! I cannot do this Lucifer, I cannot marry you!" I screamed as I tried to leave the unholy church but there was a arm holding onto me so tight that I could feel my arm started to crush under his large hands.

" You can't do this Vicky, not right now." He said deeply under his breath as he threw me back to where I was, but I lost my balance with the heels that I had been placed in and fell to the floor. He started toward me and said many times " Get up! Get up!" He said demandingly. He them pulled me so tightly up by the arm that I felt it snap from under his hand and I shrieked with such pain that I could not bare it anymore and clawed into his hand with my nails, which only made him angrier.

Then picked me up by my arm which was not just hanging there and them be from the spot I was to the other side of the giant room and I hit the wall with such force that I made a large hole in the wall, the back of my head much have been bleeding because I felt something warm coming from my head. He walked over to my and started to beat onto my again, but this time I tried to fight back again. I used as much force as I could onto him but if failed and did nothing, soon enough I was being held up, bleeding from many part of my body again by a demon. I could take this demon easily but I did not dare to because of the fear of being beat again by my soon to be husband.

" Victoria, do you take Lucifer to be your husband through thick and thin?" The fake priest asked. I just started at the ground, holding with one hand my flowers.

" Ye-" I was trying to get out but at that moment the doors of the church were knocked down and coming through them was Dean, Sam, Bobby and someone else. I could not see who this person was because he was being charged by demons.

As all this had happened Lucifer went into the battle field and started to beat on the hunters and the demon who held me up soon threw me and tried to do into the battle field too, but I had anything thing for her. I grabbed her by the foot and pulled her back to me with much little force. I then proceeded to throw punches back and forth with her until I got my hand onto her forehead and sent her back to hell where she belonged. Someone grabbed me from the back and I threw a punch at them too.

" Ow." Said as dark voice and coming from that voice was Castiel, I could not believe what I was seeing in front of me at this time. " Vicky." Was all he said as I cupped my hands around my mouth for him not to see that my mouth was just hanging there in mid-air.

" Cas, lets get out of here sometime soon!" Dean said as all the demons had gone, or Sam had stabbed them with his knife. . . well Ruby's knife.

Castiel just picked me up and held me into his arms as tightly as he possibly could as we all left the once holy church which was now as unholy as a den of iniquity and was now packed with at least five bodies, but my vision was now becoming blurred and I could not see clearly how many there were or how I got into Deans car and had my head on Castiel's lap. He was trying to keep me awake and calm, trying to do whatever Sam told him to do. I still could not believe that it was Castiel that I was sitting on.

" How. . . are you. . . alive. . .Cas?" I asked calling him the name that I had when we had just become friends. I did not care anymore what I called him I just wanted to make sure that it was really and truly him.

" I do not know Vicky, but I am back and I will never let you out of my sight again." He said as he kissed me on the forehead again.

" Am I bleeding in Deans car again? Please say that I am not." I said and Dean laughed from the drivers seat, driving much faster then he should be.

" No, you have my jacket under you so that you will not bleed out." He smiled as he said this because he knew that I was happy with this.

" Good." I said as I closed my eyes, I had become so that I wanted to just keep my eyes closed.

" Say Cas, why is it that you cannot heal her up with you angel magic again?" Dean said from the front seat not even looking to see Castiel's face.

" I do not know, I guess when I fell from heaven it was one of my first powers to leave my body, I would give anything to make her better though, anything." He said as he looked down at me to make sure that I did not slip away from them.

" So both of you fell from heaven on the same day? Isn't that like never heard of before?" Sam said as he gave Cas some more gauze, man I really hated that stuff. But I let Cas mend up my arm as well as he could and then he placed a little piece of the gauze onto my face so that it would heal too. I knew that they were not taken me to Chucks house this time, they were taken my straight to the hospital.

" You fell also?" Castiel said looking down at me, his eyes were hurt and they were scared too.

" It was the _first _time that I got to meet up with Lucifer, he was not too thrilled when I told him that I would not let him kill off all of the human race though, I can tell you that." He looked hurt as I said this. " I did not do what the angels had told me to do so I fell from heaven." I could not look at him anymore. " I know what you fell though Castiel." He did not say anything more about that subject and just kept saying random little things.

" Castiel please forgive me, I thought that you were dead and Lucifer put it into my head that you would want me to be alive and be happy even if it meant mating on someone else." I said and begged for him to know that I was sorry.

" Shh Vicky do you worry about all of this. It is all okay because you will be safe now and you are in my arms. You will be fine now." He said and I did not know who but I was falling into a sake of blackness, where I could not see anyone and could not hear them either.

" Well Mr. Novak." A nurse said to Castiel as he was pacing all around the waiting room of the small emergency room in the small town somewhere in northern Maine. No one knew how Victoria was going to make it through the whole beating and trauma that she was put through. " Victoria had a shattered wrist that we sent her to surgery to have fixed and her rib cage also needed a little work on because it had completely collapsed onto some of her vital organs. It is really a work of god that she is alive at this time, really you four are hero's for finding her when you did. Well, your wife has been place in the trauma center and you and your brothers and father may and see her if you please but it must be one at a time because she is not awake yet and it needs to be peaceful for the others on the floor. But follow me and I will bring you to her." She smiled as she said this.

The nurse took all four of them onto the floor where Victoria's lifeless body was, all of them went in one at a time to see her, but Castiel could not go in at first because of the thought of seeing her like that. He just wanted her to be okay again and to be herself, when she fell she must have been falling hard for all of this to happen. He promised himself that if it was the last thing that he did, he would get revenge for all that had happened to Victoria on that night. But when he finally built up the nerve to walk into the room, Victoria was just lying here. He took her hand and sat next to her bed.

" Victoria?" Castiel asked the body, hearing other's say that to their loved ones that were not replying he hoped that it would help his love as well. " Victoria, I do not know what to say to you because you must not be able to hear this at all, but I just want you to know that I do forgive you for all that you did and I will be praying that you will be safe and that you will wake up." And that was all Castiel said the whole raining night to his loves body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Then.**

I thought about giving into the darkness, I honestly did think that I was going to give in for moments of time, but then I would think about everything that I would be leaving behind. Death was telling me to come to it, let the darkness sweep me away, but there was much to much to live for rather then to die for, I was going to live. There is too much going on in the real world that I must get back to for me to just lay down and die right now. I have to fight Lucifer and keep the human race alive, find Micheal's sword, and make sure that Castiel is still alright, I hope that Cas is alright. . . He has to be alright or this whole fight to get back to life would be worthless.

He protected his whole life to get me out of Lucifer's hands and I am going to make sure that I protect him for the rest of time. He risked everything to make sure that I got out of there and made sure that I did not marry Lucifer. I mean what kind of male would do that for a female? Who in the world would want to put their life on the line for someone they love just to make sure that they did not get hurt? This must be love working into our lives. It has to be. I do not know anything else in the world it could be besides love, Castiel would have never done this before I had kissed him, I know that much is for a fact.

The darkness could sweep you even father into it if you let it, it would just keep dragging you father and father into it until you could not come out if it. I was fighting to make sure that I got out of this place and back to Castiel. I know that he must be worried sick seeing me in this state of not talking and moving about like I should be. I was going to get out of that place if it was the last damn thing that I did, I was going to do it. The darkness would change from time to time, try to play a sort of game with me and make me think that I was in a dream sort of state, but I did not go into it. . .

I could hear sometimes the sound of Castiel's voice, sometimes it was Dean and most of the time it was Sam. Some voices I did not know at all and those were the ones that I was most frightened of because of the fact that there was someone near my body that I did not know and I did not want them anywhere near my body. But all that I knew was I was getting closer and closer to coming out of this darkness state and back into the real world with how clear their voices were. But every time that I would get so close I would be pull back just a little further then the last time and have to work at it all again.

But one time I heard Castiel's voice with Sam's. . . they never were in the room at the same time. At first it was just Castiel talking as little as possible and then Sam must have either came into the room or started to talk up. . . I really did not know which it was. But they were talking about something. . . I knew that Sam and Dean had been gone for days now and that they had gone to see Bobby about something but I just did not know what right now and now they were saying something about someone being hurt. . . I could not heat what they were saying really, I knew nothing they were saying, but I needed to know so I started nearly running towards the noise. I got so close. . .

**Now.**

I sat straight out of this small bed with bar on either side of me, I could not tell what was going on or where I was, I as almost frightened about this, why was I not in a motel or at Bobby's house. Someplace that I knew. Where were the people I knew, Dean, Sam, Castiel or even Bobby would have been a thrill to see at this moment in time, anyone that I knew really would have made me happy. What had happened to make me come into this strange place? Why was I even here? So many things were running through my head that I had not noticed a woman walk into the room.

" Ahh, Mrs. Novak, it is good to see that you are finally awake! You had given us quite a scare back there, your poor husband was pacing around the whole hospital for most of the time that you were under." She said to me.

Mrs. Novak? Was that not Castiel's Vessels wife? I was not her, no not at all so why was she calling me this? It must have been one of those fake names, like the ones that Sam and Dean always use when they are under cover, that must be what she was talking about, but why did I need one? I went along with what she was saying.

" Were is my husband?" I asked thinking she knew of Castiel as Jimmy. . . or maybe as Castiel. . . I did not know so I went with husband instead of a name.

" I do not know right now Mrs. Novak, he went out with one of your friends. . . um a really tall fellow. But there is another person here who would like to see you if you would not mind, he has been really worried about you as well." She smiled as she look at something which was attached into my arm.

" Who?" I asked trying to remember something from the past, but I could not remember anything at all. Not one bit of information would come back to me.

" I do not know his name, but he is rather cute I can tell you this." She smiled at she said this, still looking at the machine.

" What happened?" I could not remember.

" You got into a terrible car accident, you broke many of your ribs, you broke you arm in both bones, you had a crack in you skull, and one of your broken ribs nearly collapsed your lungs. You are a lucky girl to even be alive Mrs. Novak." She smiled as she was finally done looking at everything on the machine and started to walk out. " Would you like me to go get that boy now?" She questioned and all I did was nod.

Soon enough Dean came running in, I knew this is who she was talking about since the time she said the giant went away with Castiel and there was a cute one here. That how we all knew Sam and Dean be fore we all knew their names, I mean demons and angels alike knew them by these two terms, the cute one and the giant. It was just becoming something that we all knew from them. So I had known that it was going to be Dean running in, when he came in he ran to my side.

" Thank God." Was all he said for many moments. " Cas will be thrilled to hear that you are alright." He smiled at me lightly before going back into a sad kind of trace.

" What has happened Dean? Where is Castiel and Sam?" There were many other questions that I wanted to ask, but for now I was just going to ask these two little ones.

" Sam and Cas are with Bobby, on the other side of the hospital. Since we got out of the church with you, Bobby has been possessed with a demon inside of him and at one point there was a fight between Me and Sam and a bunch of other demons with Bobby as one of them. Bobby stated to fight out of it and stabbed himself with the knife and now we don't know if Bobby will ever walk again. . ." Dean placed his head into his hands, I tried to sit up to comfort him, but I could not. So I just touched him with my hands to make sure he knew that I felt his pain.

How could it be that since they had to come and rescue me from the thing that is had gotten myself into that Bobby has to pay for this? This was all my fault and I did not know how I was ever going to repay Bobby for the pain that I must have put him through, I was going to own my legs to him for this and I did not know how I was ever going to make him feel that I was truly sorry for him. I felt terrible for the making Bobby lose his legs, they should have never come for me, never.

" I wish to go see Bobby as once, I need to see him acutely." Dean smiled at this, I knew that the only reason on why he was here was because there must be someone watching over me while I was in a coma state. Dean took at wheeled chair from someplace outside, helped me into it and wheeled me out of the room and out of the wing of the hospital that I was in.

They had Bobby someplace else, someplace that I did not know at all. I did not ask any questions on where we were going or about anything else that was going on, I just let Dean push me in this chair that I did not want to be in at all and all that I could think about was Bobby. We went into a small hall on the complete other side of the hospital and into the last door on the left.

Bobby was laying in his bed, in the same type of gown that I had been place into. Sam was right next to him on his side, with his eyes that I had gotten so used to looking at. I could see Castiel in the corner of the room, he looked like he was quite out of it, with his eyes glazed over and not caring about anything at all. I knew that Castiel really did care about Bobby but he just could not show it very much. No one but Bobby really noticed when I came into the room.

" Look who's finally awake!" He said and all the heads in the room turned to see me and Dean walking into the room. . . well Dean walking and me being wheeled into the room. All I could do was smile and Dean wheeled me right next to Bobby's bed. Castiel's eyes stayed right onto me, but he did not move nor did he speak.

" Hi Bobby." I smiled as I said this and he smiled right back at me, as if there was nothing wrong with him at all.

" Hey Vicky. How are you feeling?" He did not show any pain at all.

" I'm alright but a better question is how are you?" I did not know why we were asking each other these questions because we both knew that we were feeling like crap. It must show on my face because it was clearly showing on Bobby's.

" I'm doing better now that I know that you are alright, you gave us a scare there kid." He smiled at this and I just looked down and smiled lightly.

" I am sorry Bobby, I got you into this mess and if it was not for me you would not be in the hospital and you would most likely be looking to Lucifer for the boys and everything would be fine. I am truly sorry for everything that I am putting you through." I could not look at him at all, I was ashamed to know that I was the one that caused him to be like his, to make it so that he would most likely never walk again. It was all my fault.

" Don't be sorry for me, I mean we were going to have to go and rescue you anyways, I mean we would have never heard the end of it from Castiel if we hadn't. Trust me, from the moment he got into my damn house he was only talking about how we had to go and find you and blah blah blah. It was the most annoying thing in the world!" He said and this made me smile quite hard. " Besides I don't want any pity." He said. " Now where's my damn hat!" He said and this made us all smile, typical Bobby right there for you.

Castiel finally moved from his spot, moved my chain a little and got down to my view and kissed me right on the lips. It was more then romantic it was the most wonderful feeling there is in this world. I do not know how to describe it at all because it was just amazing honestly. His lips against mine was the best feeling I could have had, it made all this feel a little better. The embrace stayed like this for over a minute before Dean tapped me on the shoulder.

" You two have to go get a room, all this angel loving crap is giving me a rash." I smiled and laughed a little at this and Cas just took my chair and moved me outside of the room and started to wheel me to another place that was not my room. He instead took me outside into the cold air, if someone noticed that it was not supposed to be this cold in the middle of fall they may notice something terrible was going on, but no one could put all those pieced together. Castiel took me to a small bench and sat there next to me.

" I feel terrible for Bobby, you should not have came for me Castiel. If I would have known that it would cost anyone their body for me I would have never even let you come in to rescue me. You should not have came for me." I said trying to adjust myself into my chair in a more comfortable way but really could not.

" Victoria, I would have came for you alone if I had to. I would have rescued you if there was a thundered demons there waiting for me, if there were over a thousand I would have came for you too. I would have done anything to make sure that you were okay and not in the arms of Lucifer! Bobby agreed to come along because they all thought it would be a suicide attempted if I had gone alone to find and rescue you. They all chose to come along, this is not your fault at all Vicky." He looked at me. " All I know is that I was too late to protect you from getting hurt once again in the hands of Lucifer, but I will not have it happen again. I'm going to protect you with everything I have and make sure that you are alright for the rest of time." I smiled at this and I could feel blood rushing into my face.

" I am fine Castiel, I just want to make sure that he does not get his hands on you. If he does he will kill you and you know that this is true. He will take no pity on you and he will make sure that it painful and I do not want him to even see you, let alone hurt you because I know that he will hurt you. I love you more then I will ever love anything in the world and I am going to make sure that if either of us get hurt that it will be me before you." I said but Castiel just shook his head.

" You have been put through enough lately and now it is my turn to protect you from everything out there Vicky. You need to be kept safe for awhile to make sure that you will recover fully and not get into any more accidents, we never know when we could fully go human and honestly I do not wish for you to get hurt again. It kills me to see you in pain like you were, to see you not move or open those beautiful eyes of yours, it killed me to watch you like that." He had a saddened tone to him. " Lucifer will never come near you again, and so help me if he does I will ship him back into hell myself if I have to, I will do anything to make sure he does not touch you again." And with this Castiel's angry came to him, something that I had never seen before and it scared me a bit. His eyes were different from anything they have been before, they were changed as if to say that he was a whole different person.

A doctor came out and saw that I was outside, he did not show his face very much but just came outside and stared at us for a few. He did not say anything but he just smiled for a few moments. Then he showed his whole face, just by looking up at us, I gasped and Cas straightened up. We did not speak to each other, none of us really did or said anything until he spoke up first.

" Looks like you two have gotten into quite a mess with one another now haven't you to love birds?" He said in his normal annoying voice. " Common Sis, we all knew that when Lucifer got out of hell he was going to come straight back for you and make you _his _forever. We have all known that he has had the biggest crush on _you_ of all people for years now! Why would it have changed just because he was out of hell? It wouldn't!" He laughed with this last little part.

" Gabriel, why did I not think that you were going to be here? I mean you always did love playing dress up when we were children and you did love to play doctor on me." I smile with this and he did as well. He came to my level and gave me a light but caring hug.

" You know that you still have work to do right?" We both nodded. " Good. So tell me what you two are planning to do about Lucifer, I mean he's going to try and kill you at any chance he gets to." He said at this looking straight at Cas.

" I will not allow him to even touch Cas." I said and did not allow the chance for Cas to talk.

" Oh giving your life for Castiel's, that is so not going to work." He said at this and then he thought for a minute. " Well if you're going to try this I guess that you will need a healthy body."

If moved himself around me and simply touched me on the head, I could feel all of my bones shifting back into their place, my lungs barely moving and my skull going all back into place as if nothing had ever happened. It was the oddest feeling in the world and I did not like it what so ever. He did this and smiled back at me like we were still kids and I had fallen and cut up my leg, he was always the one that was there when I got hurt, so Lucifer always used to blame him for me getting hurt, being little Sister I got away with it.

" All better little Sis." He said like he used to.

" Thank you Gab." We both laughed a little and remember the past.

" I have to get out of here now, those damn boys are onto me and to be honest I don't want to get stabbed again, they still think I'm _just _a tricker." He smiled and I stood and gave him a giant hug, like we used to when we were simple children. " Bye Sis." And then he was gone without any other words.

" Bye Brother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hours Before.**

The way that he felt going all around my body was intoxicating. I do not know what had come over us, but we had both felt this odd emotion that just made us attack like wild animals at one another. I had no idea what I was doing and neither had he, but we just knew in some way where things were and how to get them out of the clothing they were in. At first it had just started with kissing in a motel room and ended like this. It was like someone was watching over it to make sure that we were going what they pleased. It was like we were in this odd show where someone was controlling everything that we were doing, but I liked it so much. His lips being pressed up and down my body, feeling the chill run up my spine, I loved it all so much that I did not ever wish for it to end. It felt like someone had jolted my body as intensely that they could with electricity and I could just feel every part of my body, every inch of my skin come to life. It was like a train wreck that was setting afire. 

**Now.**

It all started off normal. . . in a way. Sam and Dean had said their goodbyes to Bobby and went off to a motel miles outside of the city that they had left him to figure out what to do next. They started to think about just hunting down any other thing besides the devil, but that was the most outrageous idea I had ever heard of. Then the boys said that they were going to trace down Lucifer and kill him, but I did not know why they would want to commit suicide, even if it was the only real thing to think about hunting down. But they needed sleep first so we had to stop for the night. They even got Cas and myself a room right next to ours, Dean was thinking on how Cas might need a little _action _and that I might like it too. At first I wondered what he was talking about and what kind of action might Cas need, but soon I forgot it as the boys went into their rooms and we went into ours. Cas was his normal and un-normal self. He just sat with the lights off in one of the chairs that they had in the room for comfort and did not speak a word.

I smiled a thought how I could control him if I wished, that with just one simple kiss I could have him doing anything that I pleased for me. But I would never do that, I would never want Cas to do anything that he did not wish to do, I would never force him into anything. Ever. I could see everything in the dark, so I walked along the rooms just to see what is around I do not know what I did this, I just had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. I noticed how there was a single bed in the room that could fit two people as if Cas and I were going to sleep together. _Why would Sam and Dean get a room with two beds and get us a room with only one?_ I wondered thinking that we did not need to sleep nor did we really please to in any way either. None of it mattered though, I would be able to protect Cas better with this one bed and he would be able to do the same with myself. Lucifer must have been getting his end of the world blue prints out and that was why he was not looking for me anymore.

" Castiel?" I asked, trying to make it sound. . . more then my voice normally sounded. Something that I did not expect to hear, but I liked. I could only think if Cas liked it or not, and just hoped that he ever noticed the change in voice.

" Yes?" He did not move from his seat, neither did he even turn his head. He just sat there. He knew that there was no danger and that he did not need to come running to my aid.

" Would you come in here? I really need you here with me right now." I said as I sat on the bed and felt the bedding, the blankets and then moving up a little more to feel the pillows. I did not know what I was doing this at all, I just wanted to know what they felt liked. . .

" Why?" Again he did not move one inch, just asked his question from his spot of a statue. It was the way that I was used to seeing him, the way that he has always been and I believe always will be.

" Please. Just come. Like I said, I really need you here with me." I didn't know why I felt like I needed him around, I just needed him in a way. I could feel my heart rising and becoming faster as he come near me and stood in front of myself. He seemed so different in this light, like it was a new light on him, like it was something that was new about him.

" Yes?" He said in a tone that just made my whole body shake, it made me feel so much unlike myself. It made me feel like someone I was not, someone who needed him, someone who was going to have in no matter what. I was a little frightened by this feeling, but liked it as well.

I could not help myself, from where I was sitting with my legs over the side of the bed I pulled him, by the tie, onto myself. He had not known that was going to happen and placed his hands on my sides, I think it had happened just in the moment of time, but I liked where they had landed. He sat there in shock as I smiled in an odd way and just starred at him, we both did not know what had just happen but I could tell that Castiel had liked it, mostly because I had loved it more then any angel or fallen angel should. . . I moved inch by inch closer to his body and pulled him to my lips, again by the tie. His lips were soft against mine and soon melted into mine, going through the motions of our lips combining into one. My heart was climbing with every second of us kissing and pulling at each other. Every moment, every second, every movement made my heart race just a little more then the second before, making the feeling become even more extreme.

The kisses started to get faster and faster. Our lips were started to get rougher and rougher with each other, it felt as if we could not stay at once pace or someone would come in and stop this moment all together. Castiel's hands brushed through my hair, soon they would brush about half way down and then pull a little bit, making me want to scream almost but in a sort of good way, I could not explain this but it felt good. . . Soon Castiel's tung slipped into mine and it felt even more intoxicating then when we were just kissing. My hands started to slip into the in side of his shirt and started to pull him closer like that, but that didn't last long because in one single moment the tables flipped to say the least. From my mouth something came out, it was almost a release of breath but also a release of pleasure as well. From that second Castiel took over the moment as if he had come out his shell full charge.

I do not really remember what happened for the next few minutes because one second I was sitting up with Castiel in my lap and the next second I was on the bed with Castiel on top of my, kissing my lips, cheek, neck, ear, anything that he could find that was showing on my face that could make that noise again he was going for. It was like he was trying to make sure that I was liking what he was doing, that he needed to hear that noise to make sure that I liked it. He was an animal searching for something that would make the right noise for him, searching for something that would attract him in all the right ways. I could feel my hands caressing and moving over all the mussels that were going insane on his back, even inch of his flexing and moving. It was almost like something was attacking or annoying him on his back and he needed to get it off, but he liked it as well. His body started to mold into mine and I could feel every inch of his body, every part of clothing that needed to come off fast. Ever bit of him that I wanted to be touching me.

It started with that trench coat, the one that I had wanted to rip off for so long, the one that was hiding way to much for my liking at all. I had never really liked that coat, or what it had been hiding from me for so long, how it had been hiding Castiel's body which was perfect. It came off within seconds of my fingers touching in, it was as if my hands were magnets and his coat was going to follow it where ever I lead it. He starred as he watched my take it off and just smiled and thought about all the different things that he could be doing besides kissing me – or that's what I think he was doing at least. From kissing it lead to hair pulling as I took his shirt off and even unbuckled his belt. Soon my black dress was flow straight across the room, leaving my untouched body on his, I could feel my heart start to climb in a way that it never has before, I could feel every inch of skin, every pound of my heart, I could feel everything that was going on with me. His skin was mending with mine, warmth from his body was leading all through mine and it was making me shiver a little.

After the dress, there was really no stopping what was going to happen between us. There was no turning back and saying no, there was no saying that one person did not what to do it anymore. It just happened, I mean there was no asking each other if we wanted it, there was no _are you sure _it was just a look in Castiel's eyes and a nod that got the ball rolling. Not a moment passed where I did not think that this was completely right and that I would not ever want to go back and change anything that had happened. I really do not think that I want to change it, nor do I believe that Castiel would change it if he could as well, I think that he was pretty happy with what happened too. I know that Dean will be proud of him when he finds out, that's what will really make Cas happy about all of this, besides the fact of having sex, besides making me happy, Cas will be happy to know that he made Dean proud.

I know that it was a sin, but then again we would never be allowed in heaven anyway so we really did not care if it was a sin or not, we were becoming different people, we were honestly becoming people. This made me laugh a little, thinking about becoming a different person or becoming someone new and being able to try all different things, like having sex and sinning. All of it made me laugh a little, even if I miss being an angel I just think about all the new things that I can do, all the new things that I will be able to do without the chains attached to my ankles, telling me that it is wrong and that I should no do anything like that. I am almost free now, and sex with Castiel was just the first perk.

**Later.**

The breathing rose and then fell, it was hard to keep it a one right place, it was hard to keep anything from having some kind of attack. I did not know what I had screamed so loud when I was not being hurt and was not afraid, but I had screamed and it had been a lot as well. We did not notice to shadows that were not ours on the wall, two shadows that stood in shock as we fell off of one another and into the sheets around us, both with wide smiled on our faced and with heavy breath that fell from us to each other in every kiss. The figures on the wall just stood there and waiting, almost knowing what we were doing and just waiting till we knew that _they _were there. It was not like we did not know that they were there, we just did not have the energy to move and we also did not really want to move either.

They did not move an inch from where they were a s Castiel and I spoke in little phrases to one another and smiled and laughed and held each other. We were in our own little world that was so far away from them that we did not even remember that they were alive or who they were. We were back in our own little patch of heaven, where no one could tell us what to do or when to do it or who to do it with. We were happy and that was all that really mattered no one else could come into this world and ruin it, not Father or Micheal or even Lucifer could come into this world. No one could that we would worry about having in here, it was our world and it was a world that I do not think I could go back to again even if I tried to, it was a world for only Cas and I to go into.

" Vicky, I really love you." Cas said and all I could do was let the blood rush into my cheeks and smile. The words stuck into my throat and would only come out with a little coaxing. It did not take much because Cas went right back to kissing me after he had said it, not expecting anything from myself.

" I love you too Cas." This time it was Cas who's face light up and he smiled with such force that I thought it would hurt him to smile that hard and that wide.

I smile and turned, keeping Cas's arm with me at all times, as if it had been a safety belt or something that I could use to protect myself from anything and everything in the world. I looked over to the boys, in only sweatpants, both looked tired and were annoyed. It was not like they were annoyed as more of a shocked type of phase had come over them. I believe that they thought that there was someone that was getting hurt of in this room and that they were going to need and help them at any chance that they had. I did see a gun in Dean's hand and what I think is Ruby's knife in Sam's hand, but they were so low and so close to their bodies that I could not really see them as well as I wished to be able to. They still looked like they thought some type of hunt was going to be going on and instead all they got was some type of insane show.

" Now there. . . . yes?" I asked and Dean smiled as wide as a kid with candy. Sam just looked really tired as if he had not gotten any sleep since we had gotten into the motel, I hope they had not heard me. . .

" Oh wow." Sam said before turning to leave and turning back again and saying in a higher tone then before still not really looking at either Cas nor I just looking on the sheets or maybe on the curtains of the window. " Congrats and all." He said and left the room, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the room just smiled as wide as he could and Castiel and myself confused about why Sam had said that.

" Wow, just wow. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now, holy crap." He said still as giddy as could be and just as. . . I could not even explain it if I tried. It was like someone who was going to do something that they always wanted to, or seen someone they dreamed about seeing for years or maybe all their life. It was odd in all the ways possible. " Cas and Vic, in a bed together, having sex. Wow I would not believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own damn eyes. What _got into you_ dude? What waiting till you got _married_ just didn't mean anything anymore?" He smiled while saying this putting his hands up into the ear as if he was being shot at and walked out of the room, smiling the whole way.

" I will never understand him." I said lightly before kissing Cas on the cheek and neck again.

" Neither will I." He said lightly. We both stayed there in the moment of time for the rest of the night. When we got told that they horsemen were going to be coming into town soon. . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Then**

" Victoria, one of us must set off to find our father before it is too late to stop all of this from happened. To stop the apocalypse father must step up and help us stop Lucifer before the whole earth comes to an end with us in it." His embrace around me felt magical right now, like it was the only thing that happened. It made me feel like I was flying when I was not, it made me feel like none of this was happening.

" I must stay with the brothers, make sure that they are safe and make sure that Sam will not say yes to Lucifer, yes I know my part in all of this. I know what I have to do, but it is you that I worry about more then I worry about myself. Please Castiel, just stay here and then we will go off together once this horsemen is taken care of." I knew that three of the four horsemen were already risen and that soon the fourth and worse horsemen would be rising and then there would be no stopping it.

" I will be safe, you are the one that I am most worried about." He said as he caressed my face softly.

" Guys we don't have all night to watch you two have your romance crap. Common Vic, we need you with us while Cas goes on his own little mission." Dean said, gun in hand ready to shoot whatever he could.

" Yeah besides we'll be protecting Cas the whole way." A new girl, Joe said patting Cas on the shoulder.

Joe seemed like one of the better hunters I have met while on earth. Not in killing or in how many things she has defeated. But in her niceness, in the way that she cared about people and somewhat asked questions while she was killing the creature. She seemed to have a very bright soul and seemed to be honest and all in all a nice person. But the tension between Dean and her was almost unbearable, not just a sexual tension but also just a romantic one as well.

There was something about them in the way that they acted around each other that just told you that they should date, but there was something else that told them not to as well. There was a fear within Joe that would not allow her to do anything with Dean besides flirt. She would use her body to talk to Dean and he would stare and smile, but when it was over the top she would stop and get back to work. It was an odd thing between them, I did not know why she would just not kiss that man already, it was not like they were not both attracted to one another or any thing like that, because they were. Maybe she was the most afraid of her mother, Ellen.

Ellen was like no person I have ever seen before. She was not really a hunter but she had the presence of one. She could talk the talk and walk the walk, but she could not do them both at once. . . if that is what they say. She was very good at shooting and gun and very well at most of the other things that a hunter could do, but she did not go out hunting things unless they came to her. But when Sam and Dean asked her to help out in this, they came right to attention and said hell yes. It was like she would do anything for these boys, just like she would do for Joe. She was a very caring person. I guess it was like mother like daughter. But it did not help any that _they _were the ones that were going to be watching over Castiel, he should be with another angle, with me.

" Common lets get outta here." Ellen said as she got into her car, followed by Joe.

" I must be leaving now." Cas said, looking from Ellen's car to me, then back to the car, as if he was trying to figure out which one he wanted to do more.

" Vic! Common we gotta go!" Dean yelled from his car.

" I must as well, goodbye Cas." I said pulling him to me and kissing him lightly on his lips.

" Goodbye, Victoria." He smiled a little with his as he started to walk away.

" Be safe." Were the only words that could come out of my mouth.

**Now.**

" Where could they be? They were supposed to be here over a day ago and they are still not here. I do not know why I would allow you to talk me into leaving Castiel alone with those two humans! I will have both of your heads if he is hurt, I will promise you that!" I started as I was pacing the floor of Bobby's house, where we were all supposed to have met up the day before.

We had been able to chop off the finger of war, make sure that he was not able to start any other big wars because we took the ring with us. It was not easy to get near war, because of all of the demons all around where he was, but while I took on the demons, Sam and Dean took on war. We did not know what was the main thing that was keeping wars power, but it must have been something that he was wearing, so they pretty much just cut off the first thing that they saw, which was his ring. The whole finger was not necessary but they did what was needed. When they got back all of the demons where killed.

" Victoria, calm down. I mean they may have just had car troubles, or maybe they really did find your father and they are just trying to talk him into helping us. Many things could have happened to him, just sit back and relax for now." Sam said, how could he have said that though? Like that really calmed me down much.

" How can I? Father may have just killed all three of them if they could have found him, I mean that necklace never did help us before, why would it help us now? For all we know one of the many archangel's have found him and just decided to kill Ellen and Joe to make sure that I did not come out of hiding as well. There are so many possibilities!" I shouted. Just then something kicked into my brain that had not been working as well as it used to. It was bits and pieces but it was enough.

" _Where is she we must find her." _One said.

" What?" I asked around, searching for the person who had said something, but no one said a word. They just starred at me.

" _How did she escape? Where were the guards?_" Thats when I knew that I was hearing the angles again, they were talking about a escaped angle from heaven, something that never had happened before.

" _We do not know, but we must find her before something rash happens." _

" _We must find Ana." _

" ANA!" I screamed, my head was pounding and the angle talk silenced, no other words were coming into my head, nothing at all. I could only feel the pounding inside my head and did not noticed my drop onto the floor, or the fact of Sam and Dean coming to help me up.

" Did you just say Ana?" Dean said as he placed me into a chair, one of the chairs the boys had been resting in.

" Yes, something about her escaping from heaven. I did not know that the angel's even had her at this time, I thought she was still a human. . ." I was mostly talking to myself and letting the boy listen. " When did all of this happen?" I was trying to think hard but nothing came into my brain none of it at all.

" Castiel did not tell you about it?" Sam said, trying to see if it was still there or if I was talking to the angels, I looked up.

" No what are you speaking of?" His eyes were sad, but Dean's were worse.

" Last year sometime, we found Ana and we tried to help her figure out what was going on, how she was hearing angel's and trying to save her from demons. Then we found out that she was an angel without her grace so then we went looking for that and then Dean gave her away to save me because the angel's were either going to kill me or her, but then she stole her grace from Uriel and that's the last time that we saw her." Sam said, I looked down and thought about it. . . the only time that I was away from this whole case was. . . was when I was preparing for war myself, away from Cas.

" Cas was just playing teacher and making sure that they killed Ana and got the job done I guess. He seemed like he really didn't want to or anything like that. Bastard." Dean said.

" Wow, well that puts some pieces of the puzzle back into place, but then how did we capture her? What I mean by that is that when she got her grace back she most likely fled the place, making sure to leave no trace of herself what so ever to make sure that she was safe. An angel must have found her and turned her over for whatever reason they had. I still do not understand why they would have to kill her. She was always a good warrior and she was the best at what she did, all she wanted was a little peace." I sighed, remembering Ana and how amazing she had really been.

" You _knew _her?" Dean said.

" Yes, we were very close actually. We were very good friends, I remember the day that she fell, it was a very off day for me." Looking back at it I felt sadness, I just did not know what they feeling was. That was when Father was there still, telling us that it was okay to leave her at peace, that we would see her again sometime in the future. That was so long ago now. That's when I heard Castiel walk in.

" We couldn't find his dad and it took a long time to get here from Florida, so sorry guys." Joe said as she went straight for the refrigerator to get a beer. There was no stopping that girl from drinking what she pleased, when she pleased.

" Someone should have called, we were worried." Sam said, still looking at me to make sure that I was going to be okay.

" It was mostly Vic that was worried. You should have heard her till she-" He stopped himself in his words, not knowing whether or not he could go on.

" Till she what?" Ellen said coming inside, with Cas on one side of her, almost leaning on her for support. " Could you boy come and get him?" Dean and Sam jumped up and placed him in the chair next to me. We both starred at one another and knew that we had both gotten it, the angel's were not muting us away from knowing that Ana was out there, because they knew that we knew where Micheal's sword was and they knew that we would be the ones to keep him safe.

" We both heard the angel's speaking." Cas said, moving his hand from his head over to mine, lifting my head to his height and smiled. " Are you okay?" He was concerned and I knew that I would have to lie through this headache to tell him that I was fine and make him believe it. Which was going to be a hard task.

" Yes, just fine." I smiled and it did not work out at all. He frowned and looked over at the boys to go and get me something to help with the head pain, but there was nothing that would help at this point. It would have to die away on it's own.

" We don't have anything besides this." Dean said, holding up a bottle of whiskey in his hand with a few shot glasses in the other. Ellen took a glass and poured her and Joe a shot before handing it back to Dean, who was smiling at us with this off smile. He knew that we were going to try it and he was not going to stop, or let us go until we had at least tasted a sip of it.

He lined them all of in a row, telling us the rules of this. . . game and told us that we both would have to go through the whole row before we would he able to chose if we wanted more or not. He was really liking the idea of falling angels too much to just let us sit around and wait for all of our powers to go away. No he had to tie cement bricks to our ankles to make sure we dropped faster. He made me go first, just because I was prettied he said. . .

The first one burned all the way down, it was a horrible feeling and I did not like it very much for my own good. It tasted bad and it felt bad all the way going down, it was like drinking holy oil, that was already on fire. The second one was the same, but by the time that I had gotten to the third it was starting to taste much better, by the final one I was really liking this game, but not enough to try it again, because what if it was like the first time around? I would not like that game very much, besides the fact that it was having not effect on me like it would on a human, it was really no fun to consume alcohol and not get intoxicated off of it. I told the others that I would just need a moment outside in the fresh air.

I sat on Bobby's porch in silence, just watching the stars that my brothers had creatures those millions of years ago and the one that Lucifer had given to me. It was so magical looking at it that I did not hear anything going on around me, I just thought about heaven and about all the things that I was missing right now, about what was going on, who had taken my spot and all of the other things that could be happening right now and the things that were happening. I did not notice the girl that was coming up behind me.

" Hello there Victoria." I spun around to see the brilliant red hair.

" Ana, hello." I smiled as I got up and shook her hand. " I just found out that you were an angle a few hours ago. How have you been my old friend." I said not even noticing my hand on tone or the way I spoke.

" Terrible, as you know being in the jail up there is a terrible place to be. It was worse for me because I was a terrible little angel as you know." We both smiled at this, laughing a little as well. " And how are you and that no good mate of your, Castiel?" Her tone was much harsher when she was talking about Cas.

" We are alright, Ana I heard that he was the one that found you and was going to kill you. You must know that he was only following orders, that it was-" I was cut off

" He was only following orders! That's the thing about all of you, you following orders from a dead beat dad that is not even there anymore! I do not understand how you did not fall before Victoria but trust me it is a better life living as a human. You do not even know that _he _was the one that found me and sent me up to heaven to be tortured do you? That he did not try to save me from it like he did you, he did not care one little bit!" She said loudly.

" He was only following the orders that he was given to do, that if he found you that he was to give you to the archangel's and you know that is the truth! You know he had to do it and that he could not stop them because you were not his mate!" I screamed, we had both said that we would not speak about when I was in prison in heaven again. " You do not even remember what it feels like to be an angel anymore do you? The rules that you must go through and the expectations, the fact that you _have _to do what they say! You just jumped off the side of heaven and did not even say goodbye to me at all. You were to stupid to think about anyone besides yourself Ana!" I screamed once again, I was getting the attention of the people inside the house now.

" You just don't know what it was like up there anymore. All hell is breaking lose up there and no one can stop it, I will though. I thought that you would help me, but now, seeing where you are I guess that you will not help. Seeing that you are on their side. Goodbye Victoria." She said and she was gone.

" Everything alright out here?" Dean said to get the goodbye glimpse of her.

" No." I sighed and looked at where my friend had once been. " Ana has not lost all the things that she has believe in and is not on a holy mission that does not exist." There were too many things to think about all at once, I could not really take all of these emotions that were freely flowing into my body at this time. It was terrible. But Dean was not paying attention to me now, he was looking at the headlights that were coming into sight.

" Sammy! We got company!" He yelled inside. I could feel it from inside, I could tell alright what they were and what they were coming for, they had tracked us and were coming for us. Demons.


	10. Chapter 10

There were about ten of them in all, all of them were very powerful demons that were looking for Sam and Dean, maybe even Castiel and myself, depending on who they were getting their orders from. I was believing that they were coming for Dean, knowing that he was not the sword of Micheal, they would all be trying to kill him, all the demons would be trying to impress their father by killing _the _Dean Winchester. But I should never really judge them like that, but I mean I just guess that my gut took over. I was ready to fight them off with everything that I had, but Dean was not so quick to run into a fight, I guess that he had more time to think about what to do and how to take on all of them then we had been given in training. Those were that was one of the worst years of my entire life.

It was right after Micheal had banished Lucifer into Hell and it was not a time for me to just sit around and cry over what had happened. Even if I really wanted to I could not do it, I did want to fight someone for it , I wanted to cry and scream but I did not have any time from then on out to have more then an hour to myself. Father had created life, he had created something so pure that we were going to be the ones to look after it and also fight against whatever they may turn into after they get back from hell, after they turned into whatever it may be that Lucifer wants them to be like. None of us know what Lucifer changed Hell to be like, or even if he could change Hell because Father sealed the gate and maybe to make sure that none of us turned to Lucifer's side and maybe it was to make sure that Lucifer would not be able to get out of the cage so easier, none of us know.

The training happened by one of the angels, one of the tougher ones that somehow knew what she was talking about. She would make sure that we were well trained and that we would be able to stop anything the came in our paths. She started with the creation of demons, that was our first take to over come and to make sure that we were more powerful then. She had to make sure that each of us would be able to kill it if it came into our paths without even thinking about if it was a good person or not, none of it mattered because it was something unholy and it should be sent back to Hell where it belonged. She was the one that first thought that it was unhealthy to have any emotions at all, so she almost drained them all out of us, making us strong fighting machines. We could barely feel love for each other after the first hundred years, and as the time slipped on we lost it all together. Castiel and I just became partners, we just were fighting buddies really. We would fight in our free time and it was all that we were going to be good at for the longest time.

The demon is the hardest thing to kill really, at first it was just saying an incantation over and over and over again. It became so that I would be saying the incantation in my sleep, I could say it when no one was asking, I could say it in my free time. Demon after demon and really it took too much time, because if you are in a battle with over a thousand demons, you do not have time to say have incantation one thousand times. So our chief in battles went out looking for a new way to kill demons, asking father if he could just spare to give us one more power then we had before, the power to kill demons with a single touch. It was something that we all agreed on and for some odd reason she really liked the idea but she loved it and wanted to have it become a power within the week that we found out about it. Not only did he give us the power to send a demon back to hell, but we could also kill them if time really needed us to, but that takes a little more time then just sending them to hell does.

So we went to work on learning to master our powers, learning to hover them and to make them our own. The whole time we did this we would have her watching our every move, making sure that we were doing it correctly. If we were not, then there would be a beating involved, not just the time that you see here on earth, but an overwhelming punishment. Having limbs cut off, hearts being cut out and being thrown to whatever side of heaven that she pleased to have them be place on, then having to limp and pick them up and giving them back to her, begging her to stop, before she finally would make you better and would let you go back to work. But that was not all that she could do, she could leave you to rot in holy oil for thousands of years if she pleases, because, at the time, she was Fathers bride-to-be.

She was more then just a angel, we all could tell that, but none of us really knew who, or what she was. She just appeared one day out of the sky- well that is what is seemed like at least. She was different from us, she was a different breed and no one could tell what she was. She was not an archangel like Micheal or Gabriel, she was not a god like Father, she was not any of the different creatures on Earth, she was just her own creature, she was odd. Castiel and I tried so many times to see what she was, to get under her skin just enough to know what she really was. But every time that we would try and peak in and see just under what she was hiding- she would be scolded us for a month.

But this was so different, I mean it was so off that I was able to tell that it was a demon, but I could not fight them off like I had been taught to do for so many years now. I had gotten used to being able to fight off thing so easy that it was knew that they could fight back so well, that they could even talk when I was there with them. I felt like it was hopeless to even try and fight, to just let them kill me right then and there. But then I looked over at Cas, who was fighting and fighting until someone would come over and stab the demon he was fighting with the knife and then he would go help another person with their demon, there was no stop in him.

" Well there you are Victoria, we have been looking for you this whole time." One of the demons said, a girl with long black hair said. " Boys, she over here." She smiled and all of the other demons disappeared from where they had been and where all around me. Everyone was left looking and where they had been and where now looking around at me.

They were forming a circle all around me, it was like they were going to just take turns killing me or some odd thing like that. I did not know what to do at this time, emotions were filling the insides of me and it was becoming unbearable. I wanted to die and I just could not help but to now that they knew that my heart rate was going to kill me from the moment that they got any closer. One was behind me, making circles on my back with one of the knifes he had brought into the fight, it sent chills all around my spine. The one girl just smiled and told them to back off a little, just with her evil eyes and they did, they all went around her, but they still seemed close. She was the leader of his demon group, but why was she so attached to me? Why did they want me again.

" Wait. . ." Dean said as he looked from one side to another. Looking for Sam to tell him what he was thinking was true, whatever he was thinking.

" _Meg_." Sam growled as he lunged for her throat. I did not know who this Meg was and I guess that they knew each other because of what he did.

" Oh no no." She just smiled and said as she grabbed Sam by the throat.

" Sammy!" Dean screamed as Meg raised him off of the ground. She could tell that he was suffering from this just because when she looked from Sam's face to Dean's and from the way that Dean looked, her eyes light up in happiness.

I felt like I could not help it, I mean I did not know what to do or what to say, all I knew was that I had to do something before I lost one of the only friends that I had at this time. I could tell that they were all just putting on a show to make sure that I came with them safely but I was going to and they knew it. They knew that no angel could help but to see a human in pain when they could stop it, I must seem odd but its true. I stepped forward and moved a little closer to where this Meg was, just a little so that she placed Sam back on the ground, but not enough to let go of his neck.

" I will go with you, I will do whatever it is that you want, _please_ just leave my friends and Castiel out of this and you may do whatever it is that you please with me." I said, Meg smiled and threw Sam across the little land that there was, making his head hit the bottom of the stairs and he blacked out. Dean ran for him and some of the demons tensed up but Meg simply told them no.

" We have what we came for, and this _was _the mission that Father had sent us on. Like she said, she will go silently." She covered my mouth with her hand and I screamed, trying to fight her hand away from me.

She smiled as she reached out for me, pulling me close to her before we were gone from the land that we were on and into a tightly closed room. It was just me and her now that I did not know where the other had gone, but there were not in this building that we were in, they were no where to be found. The whole town that we were in seemed to be empty, I think that was her plan from the beginning, not to be found.

" This should be a good place to hold you until Father will be able to see you again. I mean really Vic did you think that you could slip out of his hands just like that? That it was just that easy to be free from him? Why would you even want to be away from him, the way that he put it is that you two are simply meant to be, do you not see it that way or something?" She shot me a look of the evilest glare that I have ever seen.

" You are a demon what would _you _know about love? Why would I tell you anything that you wanted to know about _my _own life?" I glared right back at her.

" Because." She smiled looking behind her and picking up a long knife, she knew that I was afraid because I backed away quickly.

It was a angel fight, it was one of the only things that could kill a angel. That knife would only kill little angels, angels like someone who was a new angel. But to an angel that was as high up as I was, it would just hurt like hell, it would take a long amount of time to heal and with me falling as quickly as I was it was going to hurt even worse. She was going to use all of this against me if I did not tell her what she wanted to know, I was worried about this because demons were low lives that would go to any length to get what they wanted. What this one wanted was to make sure that I would get with her Father- Lucifer, and she was not going to stop at any point until she knew that she got what she wanted.

" So as I was saying, tell me all the things that I asked about." She smiled again, playing with the knife, touching it in every way. She knew that I was looking at it and wondering where she got it. " You want to know don't you? Well you tell me what I want and I'll tell ya want you wanna know."

" Okay, fine. I knew that I could slip out of his hands, it was just the little rats that I knew that I could not slip away from, the little thats with the beady, black eyes that I could not get away from. I do not love him like he seemed to like me, I do not remember ever being _with _him or telling me that we were going to be mated with one another, nothing like that ever happened, it was just all apart of his world that he was living in." I sighed as I moved my warmed around my body. " We were only meant to be friends, thats all. He was like a brother to me and thats really want I wanted him for, to be a big brother that I could count on for anything, not a lover that I would marry in these times. I don't exactly want to me away from him, it's just that he is not the him that I remember, he is not the person that I knew." I sighed and she laughed.

" A big brother? Not the him that you knew? That's all a load of bull if I have ever heard of it. You were in _love _with him, all of the demons know your story. That before you were to be married or mated or whatever the hell you want to call it, and the day before you were supposed to be married you heard him talking to your daddy about his plans and you skipped out and got married to another to another angel." I could not believe the lies that were coming from her mouth! " We all know how he saved you from heaven prison too. How he really got one of _us _up there to save _you_. He has always been there for you and you have never been there for him! You owe him your whole life!"

" It is all a bunch of lies! All of it is! Now I have answered all of the questions that you have asked, now answer the one that I have given you." She knew that this was going to be coming, that I would not take her games forever.

" Well. . . one of the higher angels came to fight off our Father, thinking that she was an all powerful angel that could kill anything that she pleased, stupid little bitch. And well worse came to worse and well now there are black wings all over one of the little buildings near where Father was in the next city over. To see her slowly dying, it was find of fun really. I think that you know her too, blond hair, wonderful blue eyes. She was very strong, but she, like you, was no match for Father." She giggled and moved back to playing with _her _knife. " What was her name. . . Hazelle or some odd name like that."

That was her name, the name of the one that had trained us, Fathers first wife. Yes our Father has had more then one wife, but she was the one that he truly loved. She fell from heaven over a thousand years before Ana did, that's how we knew that Angel's could fall from the earth. We all believe that she was going to be a human but I guess that because of whatever she was when she was in heaven that she would become anything but a human when she fell from the place that she belonged, but Ana would become a human. . . it was odd.

" _You_ killed her?" I beamed at her. No one would kill one of the wives without having a whole army against her. Meaning when they found her that they would also find me, kill the both of us and the war would rage on without me, I would never see Castiel again, my heart sank thinking about that.  
" Yep sure did." She smiled, I started to walk toward her, more like very fast pace towards her when she light a match and made a fire circle around me. Holy oil.

" Now now now, we would not want you to burn in mid air from jumping at me, Father would have _both _of our heads for that now wouldn't he?" She winked and then went back to talking. " So be a good little girl, sit down and wait because your gonna be in there for a long time girlie." And she went back to playing with her knife.


	11. Chapter 11

**Then**

The begging and the screaming came into an effect as I started to feel my powers draining from my quicker and quicker then I had ever felt them drain before. It meant that something big was happened in heaven and they needed all of the power that they could get, meaning they would take it from anything they could get their dirty little hands on. Soon enough I would be a human and would be able to step over this little fire line, then again Meg would be able to kill me, or toucher me in an manor that she wanted and I would not be able to defend myself in any way. I would be killed either quickly with her just snapping my tiny little neck or I would be dying a painful death.

I guess that to Meg, Lucifer coming soon didn't mean it hours, it meant in about months I guess because it seemed like it had been weeks since I had last seen Cas, last touched him or felt his kiss. I knew that he must be going crazy looking for me, trying to figure out where I am and if I'm still alright. Or maybe he has just given up hope on me all together, forgotten that I was even trapped with a demon and started thinking about the bigger picture, the one that we were supposed to be thinking on, like he was trained to be doing all of this time. Maybe it would be a good thing if he forgot about me, maybe he's sent Lucifer back to hell- maybe that's why he hasn't shown up. I guess that the only thing that I really want to know is that Cas is alright where ever he may be at this time, that he's safe and still alive.

" So girlie, how are you in there? Really I want to know, I mean it must be so hard in there, thinking about your little angel _bitch_." She smiled thinking that she had a hold on me. Thinking that by saying that I would flip out of her, tell her anything that she wanted to know, but I wouldn't I was trained differently then that.

" I guess you could say that, but I mean at least I'm not someone's bitch like you. Someone who will follow orders and be whipped like. . . what is that word. . . little whore?" I was learning a lot listening to these demons talk to each other, all these new words.

" Go to hell you little slut." She growled at me, eyes nearly shut into slits sending spears into my body it seemed like she was trying to do at least.

" After you." I smiled and went back to thinking about all the things that I was going to do to her when I got out of this holy oil, how long could it burn for anyway? I'm guessing that as long as there were still angels around that this fire could burn for, that would be able before it would stop burning.

" Let her out of there Meg, I would like to have a word with her for myself." Someone said as I spun around to see Lucifer standing there, smiling

. His eyes were sweet but still had some what of an edge to them that terrified me. The body that he was in was not starting to reject him and was started to peel off from where I had once belonged. His whole shirt was covered in nothing but blood and it seemed like he just wore it as if it were a gold medal that was something that be honored by having around him. It worried me that he liked having blood on him that much. Nothing was him that I once knew, the old Lucifer would never kill without a reason to kill, never hurt someone just because he wanted to hurt someone, and he would never force anyone to do something that they didn't want to do, let along make me do something that I didn't want to do. He was the one that used to tell me that if I didn't want to that I didn't have to, that no one could tell me what to do because I was a free person. Now looking at him I could not see a thing that he used to be, all I could see was pure evil. Maybe this is really what hell and the cage will do to someone, it will turn them into the purest form of a monster.

" But- Why?" She asked so confused, wondering why he would even think about doing that. At that time Lucifer just broke the fire alarm and rain started falling from the ceiling, why didn't I think of that earlier? I guess I was a little too worried about Cas to even think about escape that would not be successful anyway.

" Thank you." I smiled at him. It was one of worst fake smiles that I have ever given a person before.

" Now if you don't mind me I will be leaving now, back to the people who need me the most at this time." I looked at him, but he wasn't going to let me go without a fight, again.  
" No. Stay for a little." He said and Meg drabbed me tightly, making sure that if I were to go somewhere that she would be leaving with me as well.

" Come my darling, we have much to talk about since the last time that you have spilled out of my hands." He said it like he was really meaning it, like I was a prise that could be won between Castiel and himself.

He- well Meg, dragged me into a different room where it looked like a completely different place all together. It was well decorated and there were many different things in it, along with a few couches and also a bed, but then again it was different from a house too, it wasn't something to be called elegant but it was not to be called. . . trashy either. There were windows in this room, different from the one that I had been in, over looking the city and all the things that went along with it. We were by the water, lots of different bridges, but not a car on it. We were really alone in this city and there was not going to be a single person around to know that I was here. Crap.

" So tell me that you have been alright lately, that no one has harmed you that much." He smiled that smile like when we were children.

" Beside your little servant here then no, not a soul." I glared at Meg and she just smiled.

" Meg, have you been harming Victoria?" He growled at her. " I told you strictly _not _to harm her one bit, that she was supposed to come in here and be _happy_." He said and she looked down at her feet and her arm started to twitch. " Leave I will deal with _you _later." And then she was gone.

" I really disliked her from the beginning, she just doesn't know how to treat a real lady I believe. She needed to go to an elegance school or some type of school to teach people to be nicer to superiors." I sighed, moving the hair from my face, knowing that I would not be able to escape from this mess.

" Please have a seat Vicky, we have so much to talk about and so little time! You must be sore from sitting on that cold floor for so long, I am really truly sorry about that too by the way, I am so busy lately that I just completely forgot that you were here!" He lead me to one of the couches and sat next to me, moving his arm over my shoulders, which I tried to move away but it did not work.

" You do know that I am still mated to Castiel and that he _is _alive, correct." I said, trying to sound the way that I was supposed to, but it came out so off from what I was used to. Dean was really working his magic on me.

" Yes I do know that, but he's not here and really I don't give a damn where he is now, your all mine for however long I want to keep you here for and you should get used to it Vicky because I think you will be here for quite a long time." He smiled moving me closer to him, placing his hand on my chest where my heart is. " You know that you have the same heart beat in this meat suit and in your actual form. Its so crazy that it can happen." He smiled looking outside.

" It's all because it's myself that is working this whole body right now, I mean it's still the girl inside of me that you are seeing, but it's my mind and my soul that is working everything. It's all some scientific formula that no human could really figure out without being insane and no one would believe him so no human could even figure it out. It was a really good idea if you ask me because it just makes sure that we will never be caught and that we will really never be known by people all around the world and they wont be asking for many things all at once and they can believe in whatever god that they please. Also the vessels that we are in right now usually go insane after we leave their bodies because there has been so much power inside of them that their minds just can't handle it after they have been without it for so long." I was rambling but it was keeping Lucifer from getting any nearer from me.

" Interesting." He was unimpressed.

" It really is." I smiled looking down at myself and smiling.

" I would really like to kiss you right now Victoria." He was now smiling and I was not unimpressed.

" No." I whispered.

" Why?" He was concerned.

" I do not love you and you are not my mate meaning that there is no real reason for us to be kissing." I said trying to make my point across.

" Well you will never know until we have a try if you will really like be as more then just a friend." He smiled and moved in a little closer.

" No! No Lucifer, I will not! I don't love you and I never will alright!" I screamed and pushed him away, using all my force and trying to get him father and father away from me

. He kept coming back and trying again and again. Finally I smacked him right in the face as hard as I could because I really didn't know anything also that I could do to make him stop. I gave him another smack just for him to really know that I didn't want him to do this and that I was not kidding this whole time. I could not see why he could not tell that I did not want him to kiss me, that I was in _love _with Castiel and not him. That I was happy where I was and that him holding me in this prison for the rest of my life would not stop me from loving Cas, that it would not make me love Lucifer.

Maybe if it was the old Lucifer, the one that we could call Lucy if it was the right time of day, the one that we could play with all day and not have a care in the whole wide world, the one that was really my best friend. Not this monster that he has turned into because no one cared enough to give him another chance because we were all scared of what he might do to change the whole world. I was not even wanting to be in the same area as Lucifer let along be in love with him, I could never do I and I just wanted to be away from him I wanted to be back in our childhood when nothing mattered and we were able to live our lives the way that we wanted, before this never ending war started.

" Meg would you have a little chat with our guest about using force against her host." He growled leaving the room with his hand on his face. Meg smiled.

" Let's have a chat girl to girl." She smiled, pulling me from my hair back into the room where I was, throwing my onto a table and starting to slit me with the archangel knife before I even have a moment to blink.

**Now.**

We had checked all of the places from the west coast all the way to the middle of the United started now, it seemed like she was no where to be found. It was like they had taken her off the face of the earth, never to be found again. This was some of the last places that we could really look for her and I was worrying that we wouldn't be able to find her soon they they would just kill her like this was some type of game that they could play with her, or worse that they had given her to Lucifer. One of the last places that we did look was in some place in Virginia that had been evacuated now for weeks because of a flood.

I was one of the first ones to hear her, the loud screams were the only things that I could hear from her, I could hear them so loud and clear from my head, they are still ringing all around me right now. It was like I could feel the pain that she was going through and I could tell how much hell they were putting her through, she was screaming for me in a way. I went to the nearest window and nodded for Dean to let Sam know that I had found her in here and that there were many demons that were in this certain building. I knew that this was going to hell to get through and back just to save one person but it would be more hell to have to go on for what little time I have left on this earth without her as well, I knew that I would go to the edges of the earth and back to make sure that she was okay.

As we all came into the building the screams got worse and worse to hear, it was like they were just killing her as slow as possible. I knew that it was her just because of the tones in her voice and that she was in too much pain for one person to handle. There were demons all around and one by one they were all taken out by the one knife that Sam had, the little power that I had and Dean was just there to spray them all with as much holy water as he could possibly get on them before one of us could kill them. It was odd how one moment some of my powers wouldn't work and then the next they would come back full force. We got to the edge of where she was and looked inside.

" Just stop already, please!" She screamed, I had never seen her broken down like this before.

" No." The girl smiled, lighting a small fire and placing it into the slit that had been bad into Victoria's stomach. She screamed as loud as she ever had before and the girl just got another piece of cloth and junked it into a clear liquid.

" Holy oil." I growled out of my mouth and Sam and Dean starred at me. " It's th one thing that can bind us into one place at a time, it is like a devils trap for us, but if we try to cross into it we will die from it. I have never seen someone use it as a torching device though." I said, ready to charge.

" So what do we do?" Sam asked.

" You boys will charge from this side, I will come in from the other, you boys will go for any other demons that are in there-"

" So will you agree to it now or are we going to have to do it more now." The black haired woman asked over the words that I was saying and we all stopped. The woman blew out the cotton ball that she had light on fire and Victoria broke into gasps for pure air.

" _Never._" Victoria broke from her lips.

Then the woman light the fire again and dropped it into another slit that was near her chest. One that had been healing before the woman had dropped the fire into it. It was like watching one of those horror movings that Dean loves to watch in what little free time that he gets, the ones where they try to have people kill other people or the one where they make figures out of people. Her body was going limper and limper with every scream that she was getting out, I could tell that being putting holy oil into the body that it was draining her from all of her powers faster then it was draining me. Soon enough all of her powers would be gone and this would all kill her in a matter of agonizing minutes of peer terror. I knew that Victoria was a fighter, that she would never give in even if it meant her life was going to be on the line. But that was what makes her so damn stupid it because she would die because of it. A few more doses of the holy oil and it would all be over. The black haired woman was now making another slit, deeper then the rest right at Victoria's neck, making it so that Victoria would not be able to scream for help soon enough.

" All you have to do is kill him Vic and then you can become queen of a whole new world, a powerful world that will have nothing the good things in it! Things that will follow your every command and will allow you to be the leader of them! Don't you want that!" She was screaming over Victoria who could not do anything but scream in agony.

" if there are no demons around then get Victoria and get out of there alright? I will make sure that this black haired monster will get what is coming to her. Just make sure that Victoria gets out of there." I said and then I was gone. From the other side of the room I could see Sam and Dean charging, the other demons that were coming after them and Victoria's eyes roll back into her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Then**

All I could feel was the fire, pure and raw inside of my skin, burning it's way to the back of my flesh, creeping and seeping it's way through vital organs and making me more and more human as the fire burned. It was the worst pain that I had ever felt in my life, at first she was trying to ask my questions about who St. Micheal' vessel was and how they could find him, but she really didn't care about him at all, she knew, she was just testing to see it I would spill my guts and I didn't. After that it was for pure fun that she was going to play around with me for as long as she pleased. That was until Lucifer came in to see what was happening.

" Meg! What have I told you about hurting her! You were only supposed to place it on the outside of her meat suit, not the inside of her!" He screamed as his hand his the side of her face with such force that it sent her across the room and she hit the wall with a loud bang.

" I'm sorry Father, it will never happen again. Promise." She smiled an evil smile and got up and wiped the side of her face that had some blood oozing from the bottom of her lip.

" I'm truly sorry if this has hurt Vicky, I just thought that she would try to talk you out of it and maybe have to make a little sense come out of the beautiful skull of yours. I am so sorry." He smiled as he looked down at my body, the shirt that was now ripped from end to end, and the wounds that were not healing.

I could feel that I was fading into the human life that I was not going to be able to live, that the oil was taken the angel out of my and exchanging it for death pretty much. I was going to die here and that was it, I knew it. I wanted to scream at him, push or pull bite if I really had to, anything ti get him away. But all that I could do was just mutter little things and move the tips of my fingers apart from the others before I would lose all my senses again. It was like I was inside of my vessel but I was not able to control it, I was the vessel and someone was just lying me here for these people to burn me alive!

" That looks like it may really hurt, would you like my to fix that for you?" He smiled and he moved his hand over my body and just like that I was as good as new, I could move and speak again and I could do everything that I wanted to again. It was pure magic that he could do, or maybe it was something more evil than that.

" Thank you, I guess." I said moving all the limbs that were immobile seconds before and started to stretch them all around, moving them and making sure that everything worked in the way that they should move. It was good the feel my body was not on fire and agony anymore.

" Should have let her stay there Father, it's not like she's going to change her ways and do anything for us anyways. You have to let me smack a little more sense into her before she will even _think _about sinning or even betraying her little angel." Meg said moving over to Lucifer and placing her head over his should and almost whispering these things into his ear.

" I have had enough of you today, girl!" He said as he smacked her around a little more and flung her out of the window, which we were on the third story of. I could hear her body hit the hard cement, the scream before it, everything. But this whole time I really did not mind that she was thrown from the window, I knew that her vessel was going to die one way or another so why not it be with a fall? " That will keep her distracted for a few minutes at least." He smiled as he moved onto the table along side of me.

" I must be leaving soon any way Lucifer. It was good to see you again but I must be getting back to Castiel, he must be worrying about me and I would never want him to worry because I. . . I. . ." I could not come out with the next words, no matter how much I really wanted to.

" No, no no! You cannot be in love with him Victoria! That can't be true! It's impossible for that to happen! It was told by our father that you would fall in love with me! That we would be together and if I could, that we would rule the world together. It was supposed to happen that way! It was going to be that way, but then you had to go off and mate with that little fool Castiel! Then it was my time to go down stairs until the time called for me to come back up here and for us to be one again!" He screamed, placing his hands over his head and pulled on his blond hair.

" Well Father told Castiel and I that we would be a well match together and that if we stayed together that we would be powerful, and that we would be able to help people. He never told me anything about being with you, and he allowed me to be with him Lucifer! Can you not tell that I am really in love with him! That if you loved me that you would allow me to be happy with who ever it is that please to be with! Or are you really a monster that everyone says that you are?" I was getting angry now to, not with what he was saying, but I was angering myself!

" No! That's all a bunch of lies Victoria! If you could see it the way that I do-"

" Then show me the way that you see things because all I see is a changed person trying to convince me that his ways are the right ways." I screamed.

" We could be powerful together, we would make a new world together, where everyone bows to us and do what we say! We would be able to change things and make them the way that we want them to be! It would be perfect, no humans to bow down to, nothing to bow down to, only people to bow down to us! If you really wanted we could save those scum that you have been hanging around with and keep them as pets and a reminder of what used to be! It would be the most amazing world that you have ever seen Vicky, and it would be ours to rule over!" I could see the power ruling in his eyes.

" What has happened to you Lucifer? Where is the person that I used to know? The Lucifer that would fly with me and show me how to ruin any plan that Gabriel was thinking of doing on us? The one that would tell me all those kinds of stories and the one that would let me sleep with him when I got scared of the dark? Where did he go and why is this monster standing in front of me now?" I cried at him, wondering if the new him knew about all the things that we used to do.

" Hell changes a person." He muttered and turned away from me.

" Well so does Earth and heaven too, but you don't seem to think that I have changed too much now have you? So what's the big difference huh? What is it that changes a person so much that they turn so evil that they would want to kill over six billion people?" I cried, turning to him and moving a little closer. " Lucifer we used to be able to come down to Earth, the four of us and run through all the lush forest and see all of the animals and you would be the happiest person in the world. You would be the one that would beg if we could stay longer. The best part was that we were all together and we all got along! Now look at us! Micheal is getting ready to battle you, you and holding me hostage, Gabriel has not been seen in over a thousand years before a month ago and I have been to the edge of the earth and back looking for a father that is not around and am trying to stop two of my brothers from killing all of the things that Father loves more then us!" I said.

" You would not understand hell if I told you about it in detail, just come along with me and see the new world that you could live in. We could try to work things out with Micheal if he lives the battle and we will go and find Gabriel after this whole thing is over with! But for now this is the way that things have to be, just take my hand and help me with this war!" He smiled as he placed his hand out for me to take it.

" No! I will not Lucifer, you are not the person that I used to know." I screamed, smacking his hand away like he had done with Meg's face.

" Fine, then you can have a little piece of hell and see what it feels like. When you are finally begging for me then we will talk about it. But for now you can go back to suffering with what ever the hell Meg was doing to you!" He threw me back down on the metal table and stormed out yelling for Meg to come back in. . .

**Now.**

" Victoria, Victoria! Please, come back please! Everything will be just fine as long as you stay awake with us alright? Just keep yourself awake and we will get you to the hospital as soon as possible alright? Every thing's gonna be fine." I could hear Castiel's voice, but I couldn't open my eyes enough to see him, the farthest I could open my eyes was to see the color of his trench coat.

" She's losing too much blood Dean, you have to drive faster!" I think that was Sam's voice, maybe.

" I'm going as fast as I can! Cas can't you just poof her to the hospital or whatever the hell it is that you do?" Dean must have asked.

" No, it may drain her of all angelic powers that are keeping her alive right now to take her through any space that has a angel scent within it." He said, was I dying? " Vicky, please just stay with us, we are almost at the hospital now. Just keep breathing and stay awake with us we are almost there." I could feel his warm hand on my face, trying to keep my calm and awake.

" Here put this on her Cas." Someone said and I could feel the burn in my stomach, it made me scream the loudest that I had heard. " Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright okay Vic, were gonna her you some help that you need okay?" I could feel a big hand that was placing whatever it was on my stomach, it was Sam's hand.

" She's really bleeding fast Sammy. I don't think that I can drive fast enough to get her to the hospital in time!" Dean must have been saying, I could hear the stress in his voice. Was I really bleeding that much?

" Dean. Drive as fast as this thing can drive you!" Castiel said through his teeth before coming back down to me and kissing the side of my face, which made too much pressure and I made a terrible whelping noise.

" Apply more Pressure to the one of her shoulder Cas, I'll do the same for the one of her stomach and the one of her thigh. She's really losing too much blood for the cuts that she has, she should be bleeding like this even with how deep that they are!" I could feel the pressure this time but I was becoming numb all around my body, it was starting to become really cold and I think that I'm dying. It was one of the most scariest things to feel, that you were dying.  
" Victoria! No stay with us right now! Common Vic, just keep your eyes open!" Sam said but I really could not help it, I could feel myself drifting into the darkness. . .

She was just laying here, she looked as dead as dead could be, but this was not the first time that she has scared me like this and then came through just fine. I know that this wont be the last either, but it still scared me thinking that she could really die this time, knowing that she only had a thread of angel left in her, it was the only thing that had kept her alive for so long that we could make it through the longs roads to get to the nearest hospital. It was the only thing that kept her from death and it was the only thing that I can thank for keeping my love alive for me.

Sam and Dean had left an hour ago to go and get some sleep at the nearest motel room, saying that they would be back in a few hours to check up on her, but I knew that they truly did not care about her as much as I did. Soon enough they would be back on the road, looking for new and odd ways to kill Lucifer, but I would stay here by her side until the end of time if that is what it really takes. I would let all of the world crumble down it it meant that she would come back to me and would be fully happy and alive. Right about now I'm ready to sell myself to a cross roads demon if it meant that I could see her once again. Anything for her to be alive and well.

I would wait by her side now and after the end of the world if that is what it takes to see her cheeks flush again and to see her beautiful eyes all over again. I would do anything right now to see her awake again, because I really do not know if she will come out of this one. I say that I know that she will, but if she doesn't. . . if she doesn't I don't know what I will do. They say that went a one person out of a mated couple dies that they other one will die as well. Right now I hope that this is true so that I will be by her side again and see her and be with her again. No matter where we both go I hope that we are together and able to see one another again.

It was about one in the morning, three days after we had found her when something happened. The swelling on her face went down very well and now you could see her beautiful face again, the gashed all around her body was coming down as well and her eyes started to flutter open. Her whole head moved a little to the right side of the bed where I was sitting and the all of a sudden her away just shot right open. Just like that she was awake and alive and I could not believe it.

" Cas." She said lightly, whenever she said my name it made the butterflies fly all around in my stomach, she gave a weak smile.

" Hi baby." I smiled back and gave her my hand.

" What happened?" She asked.

" Well you were in a really bad accident, Mrs. Novak." The doctor that had been working on her came in and smiled. " It's good to see that you are awake and with us now." She smiled down at Victoria and started to look over all of her vitals. " You are sure lucky that you have a husband like Jimmy here looking over you like that. You would have been dead within two more minutes of the hell that you went through. Sorry for my language, but a Car accident and then the car catching on fire!" She smiled and then turned back to Victoria. " I'll let Jimmy finish the story while I go and get you some medication." She smiled and walked out of the room.

" Cas, what _really _happened?" She whispered.

" What do you remember?" I needed to know that before I started the story in the wrong way.

" I remember telling Lucifer that I would not rule the earth with him, that he was out of his mind if he thought that and that I was in love with you. Then he told me that I could feel what hell was like and called Meg back in. After that I just remember pain, pure pain." She cringed at that as she had been re-living all of it.

" Well when we got there, Meg was there cutting you and placing holy oil inside of you and lighting in on fire, telling you that you could rule with Lucifer. So Sam, Dean and myself went in there to try and stop her. But there were many demons there, they must have known that we would come and try to find you because they all had different weapons. Sam and Dean went for the other demons and I went for Meg. She was a good fight, but that's not what I should be telling you about, anyway while all of this was happening I guess that Lucifer came." Her heart rate spiked up and I placed my hand over her chest to calm her. " Even though you were in such pain you got up from where you were and started to try to calm him out of killing me. But all he did was start hurting you worst then you were, mostly beating on your face and trying to hurt you worse and worse until you were on the ground and were unresponsive. The only thing that got us out of there was the fact that Lucifer cared enough to make sure that you would live because he let us go to make sure that we got you here and here you are." She smiled at this.

" Good." She smiled and the doctor came back in.

" Were going to let you go back to sleep now Mrs. Novak. You really need you rest right now." She said as she started to place some liquid into her IV.

" No! I want to stay up. I wanna be with him!" She whispered and lightly pointed to me.

" Get some sleep Hon, I will be right here when you wake up." She smiled at this.

" He hasn't left your bed since you came here, don't doubt him now." The nurse smiled and looked down at her. " We'll get you some food for when you wake up and we'll talk a little more then." She smiled and left the room.

" Goodnight sweetheart." I said as I kissed her lips as soft as I could.

" Goodnight Castiel. I love you." She smiled as her eyes closed softly and she was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Then**

" Babe were going to be heading out soon, we have to go help one of Sam and Dean's hunting friends I believe. They told me that the town is filled with demons, so I believe that I should go and help as much as possible. I will be back as soon as I can be, okay?" Castiel smiled down at me, laying in the hospital bed.

Why must it be now that they will have to leave? Why can it not be a week from now that they get this call about all of the demons? Why can it not be when I am safe to go with them? I just want to make sure that Castiel will be safe and now I will not even have this comfort? I wanted to beg him to stay with me, to just wait until I could come with him and then we could go, but I knew that he would never wait around for me because then it would be too late, he would never go for that. An I would never be brave enough to even ask him to stay, even if I knew that he would I would never be able to ask him. I just did not have it in me to ask something like that.

" Will you promise that you will call when you get there? Just to make sure that you are alright, I guess." I looked down, damn emotions, they've been killing me for the past week.

Yes, I have been in this damn place for over a week now and they are still not letting me out, they do not know what is going on outside of these wall, they do not know that Lucifer has been set free. They tell me that I will be here for over a week more, that I should just sit back and be still because I have so much inner damage that they had to go in and do over five surgeries to make as I used to be as they possibly could. They had to do a surgery on my throat because Meg had cut open my vocal cord and that was not easy to fix, or that's what they told me at least. Now I have to watch and wait while the love of my life puts his life on the line, again. Would this never end? This feeling of loosing him, the knowing that he may never come back I will be left on this earth alone to face Lucifer. I have so many emotions to play with now that it kills me being afraid, to want to scream and cry ll at once.

The emotions are the worst part though, I mean they are killing me. One second I will be as happy as I could be because of the fact that I am alive, the next moment I will be sad because of the fact that Lucifer wants me to kill Castiel, and the angry the next because of what Meg did to me, all of the things that she has done to me! It's like I am being dragged in and out to sea and as soon as I get close to the shore it get pulled back out, as soon as I am getting used to one emotion I get dragged deep into another. There is no rest and there is nothing that can stop it! I hate being sad and scared and mad because I did not know want to do to change them or to make then better, I did not have a single clue! I just wanted to be happy and that was all or better to just not have them anymore! But then they were the better ones too, happiness, love or being excited for something. Those were the ones that I loved, the ones that I really liked the most. The worst was pain though, that feeling of agony and I was having it more and more as the days went by.

The thing that I missed the most though was being able to fly. Now that I could not do I I missed it because I used to love just flying around in what little free time we had. I mean to the human eye it looked like we were flying really fast, but we were not at all, we were just flying at a regular speed most of the time. I missed the breeze in my air and the way that it felt going through the clouds. I missed all of it, the dips and flying right through buildings without anyone noticing because I was not visible to their eyes. The things I missed the most was the little moment I used to have wit Castiel flying, seeing the breeze flow through his hair and our hand connected. The way we would look at each other and try to knock the other person out of the air all in good fun. All of it felt like an amazing dream to me, but I still somehow knew it was real and that I would never be able to fly again, sometimes I wanted to cry because of how much I truly missed doing what used to be so easy to me. I would never see any of it again.

" I promise that I will call you as soon as we get there." He said as he kissed me on the top of my head and smiled as lightly as he could. I could see just from this eyes that he was frightened, he was afraid that his powers would not work when he got there, that he would not be able to help Sam and Dean with the demons.

" You will do fine, I promise." I smiled lightly, pulling him by the tie down to me and kissing him softly on the lips.

" I hope that you are right, and that when we get back that you will be able to come back to Bobby's with us." He smiled.

" Look who we brought to keep you company!" Sam said, wheeling in Bobby, who looked almost happy for once.

" Hey girl." He smiled, in his lap was a bag of over fifteen books, and only ten cell phones. He had his whole house right there with him.

" Hey Bobby. How you feeling?" I asked smiling lightly before cringing, still hurt to so some things, like talk sometimes.

" Like I should have legs, but I don't." He laughed a little at this. " Other then that I feel like _crap_. How bout you?" He asked as he got placed next to me by the bed.

" About the same, getting a little hungry for the first time, ever. And I am getting really sick of this tried emotion too, that one sucks, so does sadness and angry though as well." I laughed a little, which also hurt.

" Well it looks like you two will have a lot to talk about while were gone wont you." Dean said as he put on his leather jacket. " But we have to get going. Common." He said deeply to Sam and Cas.

" Bye guys." Bobby said as they started to walk out of the room.

" Bye Cas." I said and he looked back and smiled a little. " Good luck." I whispered under my breath.

How did Sam, Dean, and Bobby do it? How were they so good at hunting things that so many people did not know about when all they were was just a bunch of little humans? They were so easily killed or hurt that we could just show them in our true form that they could die from it! So why do it when they know they could die from it? They are really true hero's for what they do, I mean if I had been a human all of my life I would have _never_ picked this life for myself. I would be much to afraid of dying to do this, but they do not care they do it to help people. It's amazing the risk that they are placing to help people!

" Weird huh? A whole town goes to the demons and no one else notices, no people come in and run out of the town begging for help or anything like that. I wonder how many people have been killed there alright, how many other hunters Rufus has called in to help him and how many of those have been slaughtered because of it." He said, taken off his has, smoothing his hair and then placing it back on. " He's not the smartest hunter I have seen before." He said looking over at me with a smile.

" How do you all do it?" I asked wanting to know.

" Do what?" He was playing dumb, he clearly knew what I was talking about.

" How do you help people when you know that you could be killed from it, how do you do it?" I asked.

" I do it because of my wife, I mean I had no idea how to kill demons when one of them took over her. So after the demon was out and she was dead I started getting into it more and more until I knew everything about every creature I could find. I started to go out and hunt them, started to become better and better at it, until we tried to come and get you, but you know that whole deal. The thing is that we do it because we don't want other people to turn out like us, we don't want other people to die just because of something supernatural. It should never happen like that." He sighed. " And if you tell Sam or dean anything that I said said, I will have to shoot you dead." He smiled.

**Now.**

" Oh shit." Bobby said looking through the bible he had.

" What?" I asked digging through some of this pudding thing that the nurses had given me, it was amazing! It was so good that I had asked for seconds, and thirds.

" What the boys are facing right now, it's not what we thought it was to begin with." He said as he looked at this one page.

" So what are we facing then if it's not demons. It is like a shape shifter in the form of a demon?" I asked trying to think if that was even possible, but he just laughed.

" No, were up against war." I looked at him in confusion.

" War? Like two people going against each other and fighting to the death?" I asked.

" No, War as in the horsemen War. Like of the four horsemen War." He said, rolling his eyes.

" Well okay then." I said and then I understood what he was speaking of.

Cas and the boys were trying to fight other people we were both thinking that the other side was a bunch of demons. They both believed that they other person was a demon and were going to try and kill them! I could only hope that Castiel was alright and so were Sam and Dean, but somehow inside I knew that they were anything but alright and that someone was going to have to tell them the news. But I mean maybe they already knew, I mean when Castiel called me he told me that they had found an old friend of Sam and Dean's, someone named Ellen, so maybe they had figure it all out. Maybe they were just trying to find War now and they were are alright. Or maybe they were all against one another trying to kill each other thinking that the other was a demon!

" Well have you tried calling them yet?" I asked quietly Most of the time now Bobby was quite angry because he needed a nurse to help in into the cot that they had giving him or to the bathroom. He could blow up at anything.

" They wont pick up their damn phones. Most likely they don't have a reception." He growled.

" Well someone has to go tell them before they all turn on one another and start to rip one anthers heads off! Before there are no people left and War will be going to another town until there are just no more people left on this side of the Earth! Someone has to go, call one of your hunter friends right now!" I screeched, worrying that Cas was not fine now more then ever. I was thinking about jumping out of this bed and flying there right now, but then I remembered that I could not.

" Is everything alright in here?" A nurse knocked on the door, walking in slowly and closing it behind her. She seemed very worried about what we were talking about, or because she thought she was in a room with crazy people because she kept looking over back at the door or playing with his finger nails.

" Yes, it is just fine actually. We were just watching the television." I nodded over to the blank screen. Shit. We were now in bigger trouble then I thought we would be before, she was going to pry until she got a better answer.

" But she got so angry that she shut it off, you know how woman can be." Bobby said and the woman laughed a little. She did not seem to like the joke that Bobby had just said, I wonder why that was.

" You have to get out of here and tell your little friends about War, do you understand me Victoria. You must get out of here now and I am going to help you with it. You will have to get there before the whole town, Castiel and your friends are dead. I have tried to let you get as much recovered asi could and now you have been called for a job. Now get up and get out of those clothes at this minute." She said and we both looked over at her and that's when it hit me who she was. It was all in the eyes that she had picked on who she was, her eyes were a green with a bolt of blue right through them both. She used to call them birthmarks.

She was one of the people that I used to know when I was an angel, she herself was an angel. We were one of the closest out of our whole Garrison, well besides myself and Castiel that is. But she had always been there for me and now she is trying to help me even though I am a fallen angel. She had always been the type of people to console in and the one to tell anything about, but she had never been the type to disobey orders, never. So I do not know why she would be doing it at this time. She was a good person, but coming down into a nurses body, even coming to earth was something new for her.

" What are you doing here Valoel?" I asked as I got up from the bed.

" I am here to help you, what does it look like?" She smiled as she helped a little and got me to my feet.

" It looks like you are trying to get yourself killed or something much worse then that!" I said as she gave me some new clothes to put on.

" I am just trying to help a friend because of the things that she has been through are the same things that I myself am going through now as well."

" Okay what they hell is going on here? Who the hell is she and how the hell does she know who the hell war is?" Bobby said from his chair.

" She is an old time friend of mine. She is an angel. Does that answer all your questions?" I said.

" Yes." He replied.

" Well to be honest I am now a fallen angel, like yourself." She looked down at her shoes. " That is why I am helping." She said.

" When?" I asked in concern.

" A month ago, it was all because Nathaniel found it to be that he was fallen and because of him I fell right after him because I doubted god. It was nothing really huge I mean if my mate was to be fallen I believe that I should fall as well. If we are to be bounded forever, why make it only until one person falls or dies. Why not make it so if one angel falls that the other falls as well?" She said in a dark tone. Did I used to talk like this too? Man I hope not.

" I am so sorry." I said as I got on my new clothes and she started to talk out all of the needles and the other things that we attached into my skin. Every prick hurt worst then the last.

" I will get you to this mans house, but after that it too long of a flight and I will not be able to do it, I have been giving all of my powers to Nathaniel to protect us that I am falling much faster then he is." She smiled as she touched both Bobby and myself on the forehead and just like that we were in Bobby's house. " Now go, take one of the many cars outside and go there! Castiel and the rest of the town needs you now. Get there soon or I believe that it will be too late, the whole town will be dead and War will be onto another town. Or worse he will be reuniting with his other brothers." She said.

" But I am just a human, what if I come into contact with War, what should I do? I cannot go there alone. You must com there with me, make sure that War does not get any more people, get all the people who are there now out and make sure that they are all alright!" I said.

" Do not think that way and know that he may be anyone, that is all that you have to do. Have trust in yourself a little more, you used to be one of the best fighters I knew. One of the best in the whole Garrison. Besides I have to be going, you are public enemy number three up there and if anyone knew that I was speaking to you, we would both be dead. I know that they do not like me, but they hate you worse. Just stay strong and go in there and you will be just fine. Promise." She winked and then she was gone. Most likely getting as far away as possible so her sent was not to be found near mine and so that we would be safe from one another.

" Bobby, I believe that I will need a car, and a lesson in driving one of them." I said, I believe that I was most afraid of the driving then being killing or being found by War.


	14. Chapter 14

" Lucifer, just let him go. You can take anything that you want from me just _please _let him go! Look what you are doing to him, you are going to kill him! Take me instead and let him go already. You will have want you want, you will have me all to yourself and this time I will keep this promise and stay here. No jokes, no lies. They will not come back and I will not try to leave." I pleaded to him.

" No! He will die and then you will be mine." He shouted, standing over Castiel's limb body with at archangel sword at his throat.

" _Please _Lucifer! You can have anything you want from me, just let him go already! End all of this madness, you know that you are creating a world that is not right, what Father would have never wanted. Just come with me, we can figure it out together, just, just please let him go!" I was begging, Castiel was seeping blood from the inside of his shirt.

" No Victoria, do you not see that we would be happy only when he is dead! That when he died you will see that this is the world you will want to live in, that you have been living in a lie! I will be able to give you back your grace and we will rule together! You will be the happiest angel in the world and I will be there to say that I was the one to make you see the light, to make you see the truth!" He said, knife slowly going through to piercing Castiel's throat.

" Don't do it Lucifer, because if you kill him you are going to kill me too because I will _never _be happy with you. I will find a way to kill myself and make sure that you can not bring me back before being with you." I said through my clinched teeth, angry and fear somehow went along so well together.

He started to put his arm back, ready to strike through the flesh and kill my love for the rest of time, to make sure that he would never come back. I had to make sure that he would never do this, that somehow he would be fine. I was willing to lay down my life, ready to have myself be kill before I was ready to let him be slain by something as evil as Lucifer. I never did know how it happened, how I got in the way of Lucifer's knife. It was just one second I was yelling in angry and fear and the next moment I was yelling in terror and pain. Not because Castiel was in any sort of pain, but because deep inside of me was not an sword, I could feel in burning into my flesh, the blood trying to squeeze it's way past it. They both just stood there in shock, the one that was supposed to have the knife inside of him and the one that placed the knife inside of me. They both knew what was going to happen to me, but neither tried to stop it.

" Victoria." Lucifer said and he crotched down beside me.

" Do. Not. Touch. Her." Castiel said as he pushed him aside and came as close as he could to me. " Everything will be just fine. I promise." He smiled as he cupped his hand to my face. He was trying to make me feel better, but it did not help because it just made me realize how bad it truly was.

" Castiel, do not bull me right now. I can tell, ow, that it must be bad. You two have stopped fighting and I can feel it, someone _please _take this knife out of me, it's really killing me." I said, I could feel a tear coming from my eye and I did not know why. " I don't want to die, no I can't die right now! Were in a battle right now, I can't die just like this! No, this can't be happening." I cried softly as Lucifer took the knife away from my stomach.

" You fool! She will die faster because of that, the blood will be coming out of her in buckets now!" Castiel screamed.

" But. . . that was what she wanted!" He screamed back.

It felt like someone had taken the fire away and exchanged it for another fire. A fire that would not burn out and would not change for all of time, besides to get more intense. I could not feel the blood draining from my and coming out from my shirt. I did not know what to do besides grab onto Castiel for dear life, I knew that I was going to die now. No matter how hard I would try it I was going to die, no matter how hard I tried to make sure I would not, it was much too late. Lucifer could have fixed me up right then and there if he wanted to, but I knew that he was too freaked out to even remember he had to power to do that. I knew that this was my time, that hopefully I would be going back to my home in the sky, but that was just to make me feel better.

" Lucifer, what is hell like?" I breathed out.

" You will never need to know, you are too good for even heaven." He smiled lightly as he touched my hands softly, his hands were as hot as fire, which reminded me of my stomach which sent more fire through my body. " You should be someplace were the best of all humans and angel's alike go." I just laughed and turned to Castiel.

" Try to find someone new, fast. Please mate it sooner then later that I will see you again." I said remembering how Joe had spoken that to Dean before she had died.

" No. No one else will ever match up to you and I do not want them too. After this war I will be meeting up with you once again, maybe even before this war ends. Either way we will be meeting again." He smiled as he kissed my lips softly.

**Two Weeks Earlier.**

I got into the two to find no one, not a soul not a person in sight. It was just dust and cars that fire in the cars. I knew that war had been around this town I just did not know where he was or who he was. I knew that he was still here because I knew that he would be riding in on a red horse and I found a Red Mustang, the only one in the town that was not somehow damaged. I did not find Sam or Dean or Castiel anywhere in the town, it was like everyone was gone from this place, no where to be found and no place for anyone to be at. I did not know where to look for people, I mean they most likely had weapons and all I came to town with was a knife to get the ring with and that was it. I knew that I should have had a shooting lesson before I left, hell I should not have left in the first place, my body still feels like Jello experiment gone wrong on the inside.

" Who are you and what are you." Someone said as they placed a gun to my back, I knew that this was the time that I would place my hands in the air and turn around slowly. Bobby said that it may be a good idea to do that.

" I am Victoria, I used to be an angel of the lord but now I am human." I said as I turned slowly to see that it was the person that had called Bobby in the first placed, a man named Rufus. " Bobby Singer sent me to tell you something important." I said as his face started to soften a little.

" And what would that be girl?" He said, not taken the gun away from what he was pointing at now.

" I cannot tell you here, but if we go inside I will be able to tell you." I said and he led me to a near by house, when we were inside I found Sam tied up in a chair with Joe throwing salt in his face.

" What in the hell are you doing to him Joe? Trying to kill him with rock salt?" I said as I stormed into the room, but I did it a little too quickly and gave a soft screech in pain.

" Vic? How did you get here? Is Dean okay?" Sam said and got a little more rock salt thrown into his face, did they really think that _Sam _was a demon? Were they really that dumb?

" I drove here, duh. And I do not know about Dean at this time, they found me first. Do you guys _really _think that he is a demon? I mean he has the symbols on his chest to make it so that no demon could get into his body. Do you not understand what is going on here? War is here in this town, the very war _from _the bible. The four horsemen War, yeah that one is in this town making you all believe that you are seeing demons! When _really _all you are doing is killing innocent people that do not deserve to die and they only reason why they are going after you it because they think that _your _all demons too! No demons, here. Just a horsemen that is trying to make it so that we all _kill_ one another!" I screamed as I started back to Sam, pulled his shirt down and showed them his demon proof sign, thing. " Now untie him and let's just find his son of a bitch!" I said as I started to walk away.

" Now hold on, how do we know that you aren't just a demon trying to get him untied?" Rufus said.

" Have you noticed any salt in the area? Tried putting down a devils trap? Salt line to see if they cross? I see salt doesn't work, holy water most likely doesn't either! You know what your seeing, people with black eyes! That is it, this is all just because of War. Now believe me already and we can just stop all this madness right now!" I screamed, but then I noticed one thing, three pipe bombs that were placed all around the room next to where Sam was.

" What the hell?" I said as they all set off and just like that it was on. The hunters went to their places and I went to untie Sam, but I could not because I could hear that they needed help outside and Sam told me to go. I did what it was that was instructed.

I could see that Ellen was taken down Joe, and Dean was doing the same with Rufus. I could not wrap my head around all the things that were going on around me, when out of the blue someone came from behind and grabbed me by the arm, dragged me behind a wall, pushed me up to it and moved in close to me. Before I could even see how it was they were kissing me on the lips so hard that I could not even move my lips. It felt like the most magic that I have even known that I really love it so much that I knew that it was Castiel, I knew that it was the man that I loved to much. I could not believe _he _had found me at a time like this. He wrapped his hand into my hair and gripped it tightly, wrapping it into a ball around his fist and making sure that I would not go anywhere. The other hand was keeping me there by placing it on the wall behind me.

" Why did you come here, you are still supposed to be in the hospital right now, how did you even get let out?" He asked as he kept all of his body in the same place that it was before, only moving his lips inches apart from mine.

" I had an old friend help me out because she found out that War was here and it was in this town and I just needed to come and to know that you were just fine and safe. I really needed to know that you were alive, I would not know what I would have done if you were not alright and you were going to be in the hospital bed beside me." I smiled a little at this as he did the same thing.

" Common Cas, we going inside now, bring Vic here in with you too." Dean smiled as his waved his gun at me. " How the hell did you get here Vic?" He asked as we got inside.

" You really do not want to know, trust me." I said as I had become already sick of telling people.

" Did they let you out of the hospital?" He asked.

" No." I replied.

" How-?"

" Angel." I said and he just nodded and went back to telling the game plan to the rest of the people as I untied Sam from his seat, he smiled and touching my shoulder as if to say thank you.

The rest of it is just history I guess you could say. How Sam and Dean went off to kill War or at least to get the ring back before he did some more unneeded damage to this town, Ellen and Joe made sure to help anyone that would have been injured or worse they would have to bury another body. Cas and I tried to make sure that everyone that we could see would stop shooting and would come to our side, to make sure that they would know that we were not a demon and that we were really just ex angels that were not trying to stop the end of the world from happening. It really did not work out that way, shots were fired from each way and everyone seemed to be hurt, no one believe us and I guess that they saw us as demons and we had no luck of getting them on our side, they tried shooting _us _and we ran to help Ellen and Joe. It was almost all that Cas could do to help people with bandages, he really did not know what to do with them but he tried to help as much as he could. I did as well, but soon we knew that Sam and Dean had found and gotten the ring because everyone knew what they had done and stopped firing.

A few hours later we were driving all the way back to Bobby's house. Ellen and Joe were going to hunt a vampire coven with Rufus south of Boston, Virginia and were going to be there for awhile if we needed any help they would be there, or if we just wanted to join along in an end of the world hunt. I guess that they knew that we end was coming and the best thing to do was just take down at many bad things as they could before the end came. It was a good idea, but we had our own future planned out for us. I was driving in the car that Bobby had given me- a red old Pontiac I believe that was what it was anyway because that is what it said on the back of the car. He said that I could keep it because I was a human now and I would have to drive around now. I decided that I really liked the car and that I would most likely be keeping it for my own- as long as I could.

" I still can not believe that Lucifer has sent out of horsemen on the world already! I mean it's one thing to be starting the end of the world, but to have the horsemen on Earth _already_. Unbelievable." Castiel said, but I was a little too focused on the driving to really care.

" I do not think that _all _of the horsemen are out and about just yet, I think that he still had to summon one of them here before all of them could even think about being together once again." I said before turning and going back to trying to drive. I was really failing at driving, Dean and to pull over twice because of how slow I was going, well at least for him that is.

" That is very true. Without death there would not be all those people dying, without death there is no end of the world, if we stop him then we have stopped the end of the world from happening!" He said, he was getting very excited for a little thing like that, I really loved it when he did that. He only really ever did this with me.

" So where do we stop him though, I mean Lucifer could rise him from anywhere and we would not have a clue where to even start looking for him! We are doomed in this war and you know it. I mean how do we really think that we could stop _Lucifer_ from coming and stopping what he tried to do in the first place, I mean he knew that it would happen in the first place!" I said and he just starred at me.

" You cannot think that way, if you think that way will be both be killed because of the doubt. Just think about it, after this war is over then we can go on and find a new life. We can go on and live in a two bedroom house with a dog maybe even. We could get married and have a life together!" He said the word married and I just stopped the car. I could see Sam and Dean turning and seeing me stopped.

" _Married_?" I whispered.

" Yes, why do you not wish to be married to me? I mean we are mates already so I thought that becoming married would not really matter to you either." He said, not really being able to look me in the eyes now, thinking that he said something really stupid.

" You want to get married to me?" I asked, smiling a little.

" Yes, do you want to be married to me?" He whispered as he moved over in the seat and touched my face.

" More then anything in the world." I said, Dean was coming to my window, I rolled to down and looked outside. " We are making a pit stop tonight. We are going to Vegas." I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Ambulances, cars that we were screaming by, at this time Lucifer was long gone and I did not know why I was even trying to stay alive right now. I knew that I was dying, that I would never come out of this hospital alive and I knew this. Why was I trying to keep calm to make sure that I would not get more hurt, why was I even allowing these people to take me to the hospital? Was it because I wanted to comfort Castiel, that I wanted to really see how this whole war turned out, really I did not know anything besides the fact that I was still gushing blood and these people were not stopping it besides covering it with a little bit of cloth. I could feel all of the blood leaving my body and the pain of it all too, the pain was the worst part. People kept telling me that I was going to be okay, that everything was going to be just fine. But was it really going to be okay? They knew that I was dying they all knew it.

" Just stay with us okay? We are almost to the hospital, the ER staff there is the best they will fix you up just fine Victoria okay?" One of the people said as they stuck a needle into my arm, I yelped and Castiel glared at the woman.

" Cas, I'm so sorry." I whispered and he came closer to where I was.

" Shh, don't say that. You are going to be just fine, there is nothing to be sorry of. Now just try to relax a little, I believe that we are going to be there soon." He smiled as he held onto my hand tightly. His hands felt so warm to mine, like they were almost on fire is how hot they really felt to me.

" She's lost a lot of blood, call in and tell them to get a blood transfusion ready to go when we get there, she is going to need one as soon as we get there." Great, another surgery and another time that I will be stuck in that damn hospital again. Just what I needed when we have a huge war on our hands, not.

" Cas, keep fighting this battle, they need you here then down there with me. Promise me that you will stay here and keep battling for this world, for me if that is what it takes to keep you here, anything to make sure that you will stay here and come destroy yourself." I whimpered, the tears were coming back. I really did not like the emotion of fear it was terrifying and the worst feeling you could have, you can even feel it in the pit of your stomach it hurts so badly.

" Shh, Vicky do not cry this is not the time for crying. Now I will stay up here but when this battle ends I will come and find you on the other side, heaven or hell I will come and find you. I promise you I will find you again." He said as we got to the hospital, they pulled me out of his and led me into the hospital. The whole time Castiel was by my side, holding my hand and trying to tell the people everything that was happening. They started to try and pull him away from me, saying that they were going to work on me and he was going to have to stay there and answer some of the questions that they had for him, like he was they bad guy here.

" No, she is my wife and I want to go with her. You can ask me questions while they work on her I really do not care. But I will not leave her side right now, not ever if I can have that happen. But she _needs _me right now and you will not take her away from me." He growled as he ran to my side, none of the nurses or doctors tried to stop him, surprisingly.

They started off by finding out what type of blood I was and once they got that they started with a transfusion right away. I do not know why they did this I mean they still said that they would have to go in and stitch things up because I was injured really badly. I guess that since their job is to care for every person that happened walked into the door that they would not just leave me dying on this bed, they would _have _to try and help. So they told Castiel that he would have to wait in the waiting room while they worked on me, this time he waited but I knew that I would not be coming out of this alive, call me a pessimistic if you want, but I just knew that I would not. I hopped that I would be going back home to see my family, the people that hated me but since I was family would welcome me with open arms. But I knew that even that was a lie, they hated me more then anyone and were in too big of a war to take time out and say hello to me. Besides I was a fallen angel, you never see people like that going into heaven. Hell was calling my name out and I was going to welcome it like a old friend, maybe that was what Lucifer was doing right now. Why he really bailed out when he did, maybe this is Death's first victim, maybe that lucky person number one was me. I will welcome him and say hello with open arms.

**Three Weeks Before. **

" Wow, this place is not what I would have expected it to be, I thought that you said that this place was all partying, booze and wild woman Dean." I smiled, holding Castiel's frightened hand tightly.

" This is the place, just at night when all of the drunk people are out with the frat boys and brides-to-be's out here as well. Lets just get you to hooked up forever so we can get to the parting." He smiled as we walked around the Vegas strip, looking for a wedding chapel.

It was mostly just on fate and luck that we had happened to get to this spot. I mean it wasn't; like we had planned to get married, it just happened I guess that you could say. I believe that Castiel and I did not want to die or lose one another without being able to say that we were married to one another, to make it official down here on earth, that we were mated to one another. I really was truly excited to be married to Castiel, but I knew that somewhere inside he was scared out of his brains to become married to me, mostly because of Lucifer. He would never say it out loud but he really was afraid of him, Lucifer and him never really had gotten along. I was afraid for the both of us, but the excitement flooded it out, so I completely forgot about it.

" Should the both of you even be here, I mean what would happen if someone tipped off the angel's that you where here? Or you with the demons? Both of you could be in a bunch of trouble!" I said stopping in my tracks and re-thinking about getting married because I did not want Sam and Dean to be taken away just because of my foolish ideas of getting married.

" Fuck them, both of them! They don't even married right now, today is all about you and Cas getting married!" Dean smiled as he started to drag me back to walked down the long strip. " By the way Cas, don't care the cards that anyone is handing out." Cas turn his head a little as he started to see people standing on the side of the street holding out little cards for people to take from them.

" Why not, they seem like good people just trying to give out flyer's or something." Castiel said as he took one from a male standing on the side in the middle of a bunch of people handing out these cards. The man gave him a very odd smile and went back to handing out cards to people.

" Okay dude, I warned you." He snickered as he kept walking.

" Why is she not wearing very much clothes and why does it say to call this number? Why would I want to call a woman like that, she does not seem to be someone I would like to take out for a nice date. Are these the type of woman that you like to take back to your room Dean when Sam is not there?" Castiel asked as he kept looking down at the card and back up at Dean, confused.

" You bring back prostitutes to my room when I'm not there Dean? How many times has this happened?" Sam said, arms crossed and starred at Dean.

" Almost every time that you go out to the library for god knows how many hours or when you're researching." Dean smiled that one smile that he knew he was in trouble and really did not care that he was.

" Wow Dean." Sam said bitterly.

" So this is a prostitute card!" Castiel said as he dropped it from his hands and started to rub them onto his trench coat, trying to most likely get the terrible feeling of the card off.

" Yeah Cas, maybe next time that I tell you not to pick up something you will listen to me!" Dean said as if he were the mother of Castiel. That was all I could think about from that moment on.

Dean being a mother of Castiel, maybe even Sam being the dad, coming home everyday to make sure tat his wife and son was alright after along day at work. Dean would have been the stay at home mom to take care of Castiel all day because he was such a trouble maker and got kicked out of school, so Dean would have to home school him until he could go back there. I could see Dean in a white dress with a flower apron on living in a little white house at the end of a street. They would still have the Impala that Dean loves so much, but it would be Sam's to drive around because he had to work. Dean would make dinner every night in high heels and his dress and Sam and Castiel would talk about their days until the food was ready. Yeah, I had a lot of time to think about it when we were walking down the long strip of Vegas. And I think that they would be a family back in the time of old cars and when woman did not go out to work or anything like that. I do not even know why.

" I think that this would be the perfect place for them to get married at, I mean it's classy and cheap." Sam said, it was a small little place in back of a casino.

" I like it." I said as I looked around to see the beautiful white flowers that covered the ground at the little indoor part that Castiel and I would be in to say our vows. It was the perfect place for a little wedding like this!

" I love it too, now we just have to go and get a penthouse suit, find Vic here some friends fast and get to the wedding." Dean said as he started to walk away and walk to the front of the Casino, without a word it was all planned out and we were going to get a wedding dress and tuxes and I was summoning angels because I did not want to deal with making friends.

I summoned for Valoel, and she came very quickly along with her mate too. It was going to be an angel party that we were going to have down here on earth. Now I just needed to call for Anna and we would have a full blown party going on, all three of the girls would be re-united and it would be the best thing to ever happen to this place. I was very thrilled when Valoel came down, she looked radiant as ever and she seemed to know what was going on just by the look on her face, pleasure and happiness, that is something that you never see on an angel's face. She said that she tries to summon Gabriel but we all knew that if he was coming that he would be late, that had always been his thing and since Micheal needed Dean to come onto the earth it looked like he would not be coming anyway. Ana would not come no matter how many times that I tried and tried over and over to get her to where I was, it seemed like she would refuse to come no matter what. Once Valoel and I even tried and there was still nothing, her powers were much stronger then ours were.

" No matter how many people come down you will still be married to Castiel and you will be the luckiest girl in the world! I am so happy for you Victoria, you have no idea." Valoel smiled as she helped be get into the little wedding dress, it was a simple white dress that went to my to ankles with a vial that went to the middle of my back.

" I know, it's that I really wish that she would be here for this moment in time. There is no other time to get married to someone for the first time. I just feel like without her we aren't the three girls, the ones that used to take one anything together! I mean Castiel has Sam and Dean, I should be able to have you and Anna. That's the way that it has always been and I just had hoped that it would be that way today, but I guess that with the end of the world happening that that is much to much to ask for." I looked down at my white heels, how was I supposed to walk in these spikes? They were going to kill me!

Before the wedding was the thing that I was the most afraid of, that maybe Castiel would walk out on me or worse that he would walk out forever and never come back. Maybe that even Lucifer would come in and make sure that the wedding would not happen, anything that would make it so that there would not be a wedding. I mean what would happen if I fell out of my heels and broke something, there would be no wedding! I would feel terrible if it was all my fault that there was no wedding I do not know how I would be able to bare with it. I tried again and again to get my mind off of it and make sure that I would be calm enough to walk down the isle. I know that I would be able to do it, I was just in pure fear that I would not be able to get to the isle without something terrible happening and changing everything right then and there.

I was still trying to convince that there was nothing going to be wrong with this wedding as I walked to the isle, when I got there I saw one person standing there, waiting in a blue suit for me. I knew that it was not my father, but someone just like him. I could not believe that he was really here for this, that he had gotten the message and took time out to even come for this. Just one of my brothers being here made everything worth wild, I did not know how much I would have to repay him after for all of this, but I knew that I was going to have to pay big time and honestly I did not care for a moment. When he saw that I had seen him he busted into a smile and opened his arms for a hug, in which I ran into, making sure though not to fall out of my heels.

" It's good to see you standing and not all the injured Sis." He whispered into my ear as he patted me on the back. " And for a bride to be you look damn hot, I mean not pregnant and not really dying. You look amazing right now!" He smiled as he pulled away from the hug.

" What are you doing here? I did not think that you would come to all of this, knowing all of the problems that you have with Sam and Dean I thought that you would not take even a chance of coming here Gabriel!" I smiled as I went back into his embrace.

" I would never miss my only true sisters wedding for my life! I know that they hate my guts and will most likely try to kill me at the first glance they see of me, which is why I am going to do the honor of walking to down the isle, if you are there they will not have the change to kill me." He smiled as he took my by the arm.

" You sneaky little bastard!" I laughed as I allowed him to take me by the arm.  
" You know how many times I have heard that over the course of me life Hun? You would not be able to count that ever. You know how much they said that to me when I was in _heaven _let alone when I came down here and started to mess around with Dad's toys, man he really never really like that." He smiled as we walked out of the doors and into the wild that was all around the little chapel. " So please just act happy that I am walking you down this and _we _may make it out of this alive and in one piece." He smiled as we walked down the isle to see Castiel there.

The vows were easy, painless. It was just saying some things back and forth to one another and then saying the big I do after. Besides that it was done, we exchanged rings and it was all over. Everyone started to cheer and Cas spun me around and kissed me so passionately that I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air. No one wondered why Gabriel was there until after the wedding, but when they really did noticed that it was too late because we were going to get the boys too drunk to even remember that he was there. It was a good night. . .


	16. Chapter 16

**Then.**

We were just sitting around, wondering what to do with out sad little lives. Just thinking that maybe, just maybe things were cooling down for a little when we got the call. That one call that we all knew that we had _really _been waiting for. It was Cas, he knew where the demon that we had been looking for was, the one that had the colt. The one thing that we knew could kill the devil and the one thing that would kill Lucifer much sooner then God would. So that was that, we were going to go after it and we were going to have to have a little help from Joe as well, knowing that Sam and Dean would not just be able to walk right in they would need a decoy and I was still not very good a lying.

I was ready to go inside with all of them, ready to help and to fight in whatever way that I could but they did not think that it would be the best time to just let me walk right in there and try to get myself killed. So I stayed outside of the whole gated area, although I was equipped with a gun this time, they still didn't think it would be best to let me even there around demons. So I stayed there with Cas and Joe while they went inside and did their thing with the big bad cross roads demon. We all stood there in silence, hoping that they would come out, somewhat praying that they would be in one piece. We heard gun shots go off and we were all ready to go in. Joe said give it another minute and right before the minute was up, out walk off the mansion, colt in hand.

We all stood their in complete shock as they told us the story of how the demon, Crowley, had just given it up to them so easily. It was like he did not even think that we could have just killed him right then and there if we wanted to, that maybe one day we would come back and kill him too! It was like he did not even care about that at all, he just wanted Lucifer dead like we all did at this time, even I did a little. That he thought that if the devil as he said did win this big battle that he would go after all the demons next, so why not just shoot him down now instead of later. It was good thinking, but still crazy too. It was the real colt, but any demon just giving it up like that was just a crazy thought, it was all the I could think about all the way back to Bobby's house, it was the only thing that I could think about when Sam and Dean told us that the demon that had giving us the colt knew where Lucifer would be this week too. All of this did not make any since to me what so ever, none of it!

Sam and Dean went off into a littler room of Bobby's, most likely talking about our big plans for this whole killing the devil thing that they wanted to do so much. I knew that Dean thought it would be a bad idea for Sam to come, I also thought that way, but Sam was strong as well. Cas, Ellen and Joe went into the living room of his house to start having some drinks and get somewhat drunk, well to try and get Cas drunk. From what I could hear it was starting to have a slight effect on him, but still it was only a little bit of an effect. Bobby went somewhere else, doing who knows what, most likely getting ready for being on call for us in any way that he could, that was his main thing now a days. It did not sound like he was going through books though, maybe he was trying to get a radio going, trying to make this tension melt away. I went onto the stairs that lead to the upper part of his house, the part that no one really cared about anymore, or at this moment. It was calm right there and peaceful, it gave me a moment to just sit back and think about the fact that this would be the last night on earth for me. Just what I needed to think about.

They say that life flashes before your eyes before you die, or that's what I have at least been told for the past few months that I have really been down on earth. I was having it all flash before my eyes right now, the good and the bad. I could see the past that the present before me. I could see times when Micheal was raising us all to two weeks ago when Castiel and I had said our I do's. I could see the time that I went to prison in heaven, then when Father had let me and Castiel be mated with one another. The first human that I took over and the last human I had taken over. The first time I drove and the last time that I would ever sleep with Castiel's arms embracing me. It was just like all of my memories were being flashed and morphed into one. I do not know why this was happening, I was not dying but maybe it was just truly telling me that I was going to die soon, very soon. That death was after me and it was going to be my time and I accepted it.

Bobby then called us into his study for something. He most likely knew something big about what was going on, most likely saying that Lucifer was not even in that town and that we were not even going to be going to that place anymore, hopefully. But that was not it at all, he had an old fashioned camera place and was getting it all ready for something or another. He said that he was going to be taken a picture of us to remember us by, that he was going to remember us no matter how little we really wanted to remember each other by.

So we got all into place and ready for the picture. Castiel in his tan trench coat on the far left with myself right beside him. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and gripped onto his hand on my hip, it was comforting in a way. It was like he knew that I was thinking the same thing that he was, that we would never have this moment to have with one another again, so we better take it now. I move in a little closer to him moving his coat and moving into his scent a little more. Sam behind me with his giant hand over my shoulder as well, she could fit right there and still be seen, with Dean on the other side of him. He had his arm sort of wrapped over Joe's shoulder. I could tell that Dean was trying to feel the same emotions with Joe that Cas was with me, it was just something in his eyes that told me that, but Joe was not really feeling the same was that I was. On the right side was both Ellen and Bobby, we were all trying to smile, trying to make it seem like it was a happy sort of picture. Then Castiel had to break the news to_ them _that it would be their last night on earth.

That night while everyone else was getting a little more intoxicated with their alcohol I took Castiel up into one of the spare rooms. I did not know why I wanted another moment of time alone with him, maybe I was selfish or maybe it was justs because I really wanted to be with him one last him, but I did it either way. I took off his coat and placed it onto a chair that was in the corner, all of the bedroom had not been used in years and it was a little musty in there but that did not stop us. I wanted to have a moment with Castiel, just the two of us for the final time. It was not like I wanted a sexual moment with him, just any kind of moment with him made me happy and that was all that I really wanted. We got into the bed and wrapped ourself around each other, still facing one another and trying to smile.

" I know that this will be our last time having this type of moment with one another." I whispered, our faces were not more then inches in the darkness, but that did not stop us from simply talking.

" I know his as well, which is why I am going to cherish this moment for as long as I possibly can without someone having to come in and drag the both of us out." He said in his dark tone that he never stopped using.

" I am a little frightened about these next few days, I mean if we do really do this then-" I was cut off by him.

" Then we will never make it out of this alive, yes I know. But I will protect you will all of my life if I have to and I will make sure that you will make it out alive, no matter what I will have to do." All I could do when he said this was smile, we both knew he couldn't do this.

" Well thank you Castiel." I smiled as I yawned a little bit.

" Get some sleep." He smiled and that's all that I could do- sleep.

**Now**.

It was stuck inside my own body, I was the person that everyone had feared to be around. Sam and Dean had said that they were going to have me tattooed with the sign that they both have on their chest, but I did not have that yet and it was much too late. She was inside of me, moving around inside and making herself all comfortable inside of me. It killed to know that I had a demon in me, even worse was it was the demon that I knew so well it was Meg and she was using _me _as her meat suit as Sam and Dean like to say. How could I have let his happen, no one around me knew that I was the one that they were looking to make sure to stay away from.

" _Get out of my body you stupid little whore. This is my body and I know all of the incantation to get you outside of me and send you right back to hell! Now get out now or I will do it!" _I screamed inside of my head.

" Sorry girlie, I have messages from the big boss outside of this little suit. He says that I had to go get a new suit so that the boys would not know that I was me and this was the closest one that I could find, maybe he'll even play a little while I'm in here. Wouldn't that be tasty? Besides you can say it as much as you want, it'll just make me – well you all tingly inside." She whispered as she kept walking with behind Sam and Dean.  
" Did you say something Vic?" Dean said turning around. He knew that there was something up, he just could not really put his finger on it I guess.

" _Dean! Run!"_ I screamed inside. I wanted him to know so bad to be able and to get away from me and to be able to help me even, but he didn't. He just stood there and waited for an answer from me, well Meg now.

" Yeah, do you think that maybe we should go back to the rest of the guys, maybe meet up and regroup a little. I don't think that there's anyone in this town anyway." She said right in my body, she didn't even sound like me!

" She's right Dean, there's no one here." Sam said as he started to turn around. He really was not in the mood to keep Ellen and Joe with Cas for very long, he had some type of trust issue with it.

" **You should see all of the things that I have nearly done with that little ass angel girl. All of the things that I did to his daddy and now all of the things that I will do to him, his brother, the bitches that he brought and even your angel boy." **She said in _my _head, to me! This was the wrong thing to happen to me!

" You okay Vic? You don't sound right?" Dean said as they started to head back.

" _NO! It's not be Dean, can you not see that it is so not me! I'm inside of here and this bitch is trying to trick you and trying to kill you! Help me!" _I screamed.

" Oh, I am just fine Dean." She made me smile.

" _You touch any of them and I swear I will make sure that your life will be a living hell you little scum on this earth! You hurt them and I will make your life a living hell before I even let Dean have a little fun with you." _ I said hoping that it would scare her a little but all she did was laugh and follow them back into the town where Ellen and Joe were.

All around them were these big, big dogs. But they had these blood right eyes that just glowed even in the sunlight. Their teeth were out and they looked really sharp, I mean they could cut through almost anything in the world, including diamonds and human flesh without even having to think about it. Their claws seemed to be the worst thing though, I mean they were so long and they just stuck out from the whole body that they were on. They just stood around them, waiting for the word and waited to be able to rip all of my friends from limb to limb. They were more then just one for each of them it was more like two and a half for each of my friends, I knew that Sam and Dean where going to have more then two for just both of them. I also knew that one of them already had the taste of Dean blood on him already, the biggest one, he was ready to kill Dean withing a second on getting near him. I did not know what I could do about it, but I tried to fight and fight and plead and beg for her not to do it but I knew that she was going to anyway.

" Why are you just standing there girl? Didn't you just hear that you husband just up and left?" Ellen said.

" **You ready for this girl, cause I am." **

" Oh I did, it's just that I really don't care about him anymore I guess is just is. I mean after the so many years that I had to deal with him so much I guess that I just kind of left him in the hands of my wise brother. I mean he will take care of him so much better then I could, it's just that I can't stand him anymore." She said as she put her hands up and then back down to my waist.

" _You bitch!" _I screamed and cried from the inside.

" What?" Dean said.

" What they hell are you talking about, you love Cas. Dean knock some since into her!" Joe said.

" Sorry kiddo's there a new plan!" She said, I could feel her eyes going black and they knew that they had been played. " But little Vicky can't come out and play today, she seems to be a little sick and she told me to come and help you guys still she gets better. So change in plans, you come with me and see my daddy and you all can have a little chat." She smiled as she started to play with _my _red hair.

" _Stop this! Stop it right now! You know that Lucifer will just kill you when he wins this war if he wins, win not just stop this right now and save yourself! Stop all of this from happening and just leave my body!" _I begged.

" She really doesn't like this idea, so I would think fast before I just let loose from her and just kinda feed her from to the puppies, common boy's I don't have all night!" She said and started to tap her foot.

" Who are you?" Dean said through his teeth.

" Oh, common Dean don't remember me?" She smiled and I knew that it had hit him and Sam.

" Meg." Sam growled.

" Hey Sammy, how's the girlfriend. Last I heard she had gotten you on a real nice diet." She made me smile.

" Get out of her and leave now." Joe said she had such an attitude that it made Meg smile from the outside all the way into the inside.

" **Those big bad dogs will have some fun with the girls, I mean they will only hurt Sam up a little. But they will throw around Dean and tear him up until everyone has a piece, but the girls. They will make sure that everyone gets some of the flesh and blood while their still alive. I don't know what it is about hell hounds, but they _love _the taste of female hunters blood. I think that they will do just fine, even for new hunters. Blondie has it in her blood so they will just sink into her."**She laughed out loud.

" _Burn back in hell where you belong. I will make sure that you will get what is coming." _ I screamed.

" No. You will all listen to me." She said again.

" Or what?" Dean said as one of the dogs breathed, made a puddle move and Deans eyes widened.

" Yeah Dean, I really did bring along some pets for you guys. I have something for you to play with too Deano, I mean he's just been dying to get another taste of you since you came back, he's really been killing for it." She smiled and they all started to run, that's when the dogs were sicked on them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Then**.

I just got to be inside my own body, watching all of my friends get a little ripped up and then for me to just disappear and had to watch as Castiel thought that I had to come and save him. I had him fooled so well, well I guess that it was Meg doing all of this but she made it seem like we were one now. She had feelings about Castiel, I did not know why but she really liked him in a way that I thought was odd. She did not want to kill him but she did not want him to be set free and on his own either. I did not understand any of this but I guess that I never really would either, it was just a bunch of mixed up emotions.

" Victoria, you have to help me. We have to get out of here before they both come back, this place is filled with reapers and Lucifer is here too. He is going to set Death free onto the world, this is the place and we have to get everyone out of here!" Castiel said as he saw me enter the room, Meg was playing my part so well, she knew how to walk and how to talk like me and everything.

" Cas I know that! How do I get you our of here though, I mean there's not water around!" She said as though she didn't know that he was in there to begin with.

" I do not know, maybe you should just go on without me I mean go save everyone else and leave right now. Do not come back for me until you know that this place is safe. Just get out of here, where is everyone else by the way?" He said as he started to turn all around in the different directions as though they were all there for them to see him.

" **Wow you really know how to pick them don't cha honey, I mean really he is the dumbest angel that I have ever seen in my life. Does he really think that I am you, or is it because he really doesn't care enough to take the time out of his day and get to know you so well. I mean really he doesn't know the difference between you and a demon? That's really sad Hon, sorry to say it." **She said in my head to me, she smiled a little bit I could feel it.

" Sorry Cas I mean I really could not do that to you! I just can't leave you here to die in all of this fire. I mean if the they don't just leave you here in this fire for the rest of time then I bet that Lucifer or one of his demon friends will come and kill you for me. I wont just leave you here like this, I cant for that do you, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here, I promise!" She said to him and he believed her too.

" Well then you have to be fast, they will be back any time now. Where are all of the other people, Dean and Sam and the girls, are they alright?" He said and I could feel Meg smile.

" **I just cant keep a secret for a very long time, I mean I guess that I have played with him for long enough now. I just love to break it to people that I have made their lives a living hell. This will be fun though, I mean I am inside an ex-angel and her angel husband still thinks that he's talking to her. This whole time he doesn't know that I allowed one of my puppies to rip a new one out of one of his little friends, possibly more of they are dumb enough not to lock the doors properly. I just cant wait to see his face, maybe get a ' you little bitch get the hell out of her.' out of him, no that's not very angel like now is it. Maybe something like ' you little evil abomination get out of her before I get out of this fire and kill you myself.' now that would be fun now wouldn't it. Well her we go!" **She smiled as he turned her eyes straight at Castiel.

" Sorry Cas, I kind of set my hell hounds on them and now I think that the blond one. . . um what is her name again Joe? Yeah her, I kind of let them rip her up a little bit, I mean I was going for Dean but Joe being the stupid little girl she is got in the way and got herself ripped open a new one. When I left them it didn't look so good, so by not I guessing she may be dead, hell or she's just suffering little by little knowing Sam and Dean, they want to save her but they know they can't. Just like hunter to do, they'll try and try and try to save someone even if it means they kill them." Meg smile and put up her hands. " I mean if it gets them through the night them fine, but I left all of the hounds that I had with them, so I'm guessing that their kind of stuck." She smiled.

" You are not Victoria." He growled at her.

" She's taken a little break, most likely because she just got so sick of you that she just kind of let me take over her, it was just so easy that it just kind of happened like that. I just payed a little visit in to say hi baby and let you know that I will most likely be keeping her for awhile. It's just that I like this body so much, I mean for being a virgin compared to me this body just gets all hot and bothered over every little thing, but when I am through with her she wont, and she wont really be alive when I'm doing either so best be going and finding a new girl. If we let you out of here, alive. Which will also be a no go." She smiled a little more as she looked down. " Fell into a ring of fire I see. You just fell for it so easily."

" Now now Megan, you know that you are not allowed to do any of that to this body, you know the rules and I thought that I made it very clear to keep _her _protected. I did not say that you could take of over now did I?" Someone said from behind me, I knew who it was because of the cold touch on my shoulder.

" _Do not touch him either one of you! I will kill the both of you if you harm him in any way!" _I screamed inside of my head, nothing happened.

" **Sorry sister, but my father is going to rip your little husband limb to limb." **She smiled as she looked up at _her _father.

" I am sorry Father, it's just that it thought that this would be the best thing to do because with all the hound that were trying to kill the rest of them I thought that it would just be best to make sure that I could keep her safe. Knowing that she would not come to me knowing who I was I knew this was the only way to keep her safe." She smiled, trying to play him off.

" Well for now my daughter it is time to leave her be and to go and find another body, I will wait here with them while you go off. Just make sure you come back for the big finale we have to make sure that this is big and will work." He smiled and just like that it felt like I was throwing up the purest evil in the world, for once throwing up felt good and I just laid on the ground after it was all over.

" Victoria!" Castiel screamed.

" You do not talk to her you little scum! You do not speak, you do not talk you do not do anything! You just sit there and wait your turn!" Lucifer screamed as he came down to my side and lifted me up a little so that I was in his arms instead of on the ground. " Now then, Victoria are you alright. She did not hurt you at all did she?" He whispered into my ear.

All that I could do was just shake me head. It felt like my whole body was paralyzed but I knew that I was not it was just taken a little more time to move around. I wanted to run to Castiel I wanted to make sure that he was really alright, but I just could not move fully. I just sat there and watched as Lucifer held me and moved all the hair out of my face and checking to make sure that I did not have any marks or bruises on any part of my body, I could not even speak at this time. I wanted to scream and tell him to stop but then again it just felt like my brother was making sure that I was alright and that I was going to be fine. He just held me there until I could move and then helped me get up and just stood there with me for awhile, I wanted to walk but I was sure that if I tried that I would most likely just fall back onto my face so I did not try.

" Lucifer please let him out of here, let the both of us go and make sure that our friend is alright. I am very scarred that she is hurt and that she may die unless we get all of them out of here, please just let us go!" I begged before I got light headed again.

" No, sorry can't happen." He said as he moved me to a pipe somewhere near Castiel and handcuffed me to it. " I will come back for you both after the big show!" He smiled a little as he left.

**Now. **

We had already escaped from the room within about twenty minutes of Lucifer leaving and I mean it was a lot more time to look for Sam and Dean, not knowing where they were or if they had gotten away or anything like that. We heard an explosion and we knew that they had at least made it out okay, but Ellen and Joe, they were a different story. I had a feeling that someone was going to die today, I just did not know that it was going to be them. I thought that it was going to be me or Castiel, because of Lucifer's obsession with me that I knew that it was going to be me, but really it was not and there was nothing that we could do for Ellen and Joe now besides putting a bullet into Lucifer's brain. We knew where the battle ground was going to be and we knew that that was going to be where it all was going to take place. So that is where we went.

There were rows of demons, and I mean rows upon rows of demons just standing there and waiting for an order from Lucifer, who we just digging a hole into the ground. I did not understand any of this, I knew that there was supposed to be a whole in where they were going to need to dig up a hole for Death, but why did they need all of the demons here? Maybe it was a sacrifice kind of thing or some weird worship thing but whatever it was was just odd and I knew that it was going to end bloody and bad for all of us, so what the hell might as well watch until we can find Sam and Dean and reground with them. But Castiel had other things on his mind, he wanted to make sure that Dean would have time to get a good shot on

" Hey Lucifer! Did you really think that this would work out? That we were really just going to sit there and watch as you tried to kill the world?" He screamed as Lucifer dropped his shovel and started towards Castiel.

" How the hell did you get out of there? I thought that I handcuffed her -" He said as he nodded over to me. " And I thought that I left you into the fire." He growled at him.

" Well we got out and now were here to make sure that you will not get out of here." Castiel said back as he threw a punch as Lucifer.

It just happened so fast that I could not believe my eyes. One moment Castiel punched Lucifer and then it was just like an all out brawl. It was like I blinked and then Lucifer had Castiel on the ground, and a demon was bringing over his sword. I wanted to cry or scream or something but I knew that I could not do any of those thing, I had to do something to make sure that he would be okay, I would do anything for him and this was one of those things. I mean it was just a feeling of not caring about myself and caring so much more about Castiel. I knew that I loved him before, but right now because of what he was doing and the way that he was going to risk his life to save the world and everyone on the world, it just made me that much more in love with him and so much more proud of him as well. I knew that I was going to have to risk my life for him as well. I was willing to do anything for him.

Lucifer had beaten Castiel badly, I mean his face was bleeding and so was his arm and a little bit of his upper chest. It was like he was going to just put him through as much pain as he possibly could until Castiel just died from it, instead of just killing him like he should. I wanted to go to him and just place myself in the middle of them to make sure that nothing else would happen but I knew that would just get me killed as tell, Castiel was starting to weaken, possibly even black out.

" Lucifer, just let him go. You can take anything that you want from me just _please _let him go! Look what you are doing to him, you are going to kill him! Take me instead and let him go already. You will have want you want, you will have me all to yourself and this time I will keep this promise and stay here. No jokes, no lies. They will not come back and I will not try to leave." I pleaded to him.

" No! He will die and then you will be mine." He shouted, standing over Castiel's limb body with at archangel sword at his throat.

" _Please _Lucifer! You can have anything you want from me, just let him go already! End all of this madness, you know that you are creating a world that is not right, what Father would have never wanted. Just come with me, we can figure it out together, just, just please let him go!" I was begging, Castiel was seeping blood from the inside of his shirt.

" No Victoria, do you not see that we would be happy only when he is dead! That when he died you will see that this is the world you will want to live in, that you have been living in a lie! I will be able to give you back your grace and we will rule together! You will be the happiest angel in the world and I will be there to say that I was the one to make you see the light, to make you see the truth!" He said, knife slowly going through to piercing Castiel's throat.

" Don't do it Lucifer, because if you kill him you are going to kill me too because I will _never _be happy with you. I will find a way to kill myself and make sure that you can not bring me back before being with you." I said through my clinched teeth, angry and fear somehow went along so well together.

He started to put his arm back, ready to strike through the flesh and kill my love for the rest of time, to make sure that he would never come back. I had to make sure that he would never do this, that somehow he would be fine. I was willing to lay down my life, ready to have myself be kill before I was ready to let him be slain by something as evil as Lucifer. I never did know how it happened, how I got in the way of Lucifer's knife. It was just one second I was yelling in angry and fear and the next moment I was yelling in terror and pain. Not because Castiel was in any sort of pain, but because deep inside of me was not an sword, I could feel in burning into my flesh, the blood trying to squeeze it's way past it. They both just stood there in shock, the one that was supposed to have the knife inside of him and the one that placed the knife inside of me. They both knew what was going to happen to me, but neither tried to stop it.

" Victoria." Lucifer said and he crotched down beside me.

" Do. Not. Touch. Her." Castiel said as he pushed him aside and came as close as he could to me. " Everything will be just fine. I promise." He smiled as he cupped his hand to my face. He was trying to make me feel better, but it did not help because it just made me realize how bad it truly was.

" Castiel, do not bull me right now. I can tell, ow, that it must be bad. You two have stopped fighting and I can feel it, someone _please _take this knife out of me, it's really killing me." I said, I could feel a tear coming from my eye and I did not know why. " I don't want to die, no I can't die right now! Were in a battle right now, I can't die just like this! No, this can't be happening." I cried softly as Lucifer took the knife away from my stomach.

" You fool! She will die faster because of that, the blood will be coming out of her in buckets now!" Castiel screamed.

" But. . . that was what she wanted!" He screamed back.

It felt like someone had taken the fire away and exchanged it for another fire. A fire that would not burn out and would not change for all of time, besides to get more intense. I could not feel the blood draining from my and coming out from my shirt. I did not know what to do besides grab onto Castiel for dear life, I knew that I was going to die now. No matter how hard I would try it I was going to die, no matter how hard I tried to make sure I would not, it was much too late. Lucifer could have fixed me up right then and there if he wanted to, but I knew that he was too freaked out to even remember he had to power to do that. I knew that this was my time, that hopefully I would be going back to my home in the sky, but that was just to make me feel better.

" Lucifer, what is hell like?" I breathed out.

" You will never need to know, you are too good for even heaven." He smiled lightly as he touched my hands softly, his hands were as hot as fire, which reminded me of my stomach which sent more fire through my body. " You should be someplace were the best of all humans and angel's alike go." I just laughed and turned to Castiel.

" Try to find someone new, fast. Please mate it sooner then later that I will see you again." I said remembering how Joe had spoken that to Dean before she had died.

" No. No one else will ever match up to you and I do not want them too. After this war I will be meeting up with you once again, maybe even before this war ends. Either way we will be meeting again." He smiled as he kissed my lips softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Then.**

I know that I was dying, Lucifer who's eyes were so saddened that I did not think that he would stay around very long, which he did not. He had to go and make sure that Death would be all happy and so that distracted him while the rest of us were able to get out alive. He kept looking over and trying to see if I were okay, trying to make sure that I was still alive is a better work for it I think. His eyes were so saddened that I did not think that he would be able to keep away from me for one more moment because he did not know why I could lose everything right now. It was very sad because while all of this was happening there was also Castiel, pulling hair out of my face and trying to keep the wound from bleeding out even more. It hurt so badly but still there was nothing that I could do about it, so the pain was just something that I would have to live with for the time. I knew that I was going to have to get up and try to make it over to Sam and Dean so that we would be able to find Ellen and Joe and get the hell out of here.

I tried to get up, I knew that I would have to get up, no matter how much Castiel tried to make me stop and kept telling me to lay back down I got to my knees before I got light headed and Castiel finally just pulled me up and scooped me into his firm arms. I wanted to scream because of the fact that the wound was now in a different spot and even worse then that it was not gushing out even more then before, I could feel it getting onto Castiel's shirt and tie. He ran me over to the boys, not caring if Lucifer or Death saw him running, he was running like he was a dead man in any way. Soon we were right next to Sam and Dean in the bushes and they were just starring at me as if they had seen a ghost as they would say. I knew that I was dying, I knew that I could die right now and it hurt so badly, my fingers were becoming cold along with my toes. Soon we were in Deans car with Castiel's coat wrapped around me and my wound.

Dean was driving as if he was driving away from a million demons. He was driving at over a hundred miles per hour and it was not the best thing for me when he took sharp turns. It made me want to be sick though, it was not very great and it did not like this new feeling of sickness. It had now lost all feeling in my arms and legs, it was a chilling feeling and it was very numbing as well. As we drove out of the town they had told us that we had lost Ellen and Joe during the war, Joe we think had died because of how badly the hell hound had gotten her, which I do not think Dean would ever forgive me, well Meg, for. And to get away from the hounds and to try and kill Lucifer, Ellen gave herself up and tried to make it so they would have at least a little time to get away from the hounds. They both risked their lives to make sure that Lucifer would die and their lives were both taken away for nothing now, because of the fact that there is no way to kill Lucifer. Not a way at all. We were near the hospital now, I was started to black out again.

" God I don't know if we can get her anywhere that is not infested with demons and that has even people there right now. I think that the nearest hospital would be out of this state. . . she's really bad Dean. . ." Sam said as he looked through his first aid kit. " Rub this in there Cas." Sam said and Cas poured fired into my wound and made me scream more.

" I am so sorry baby, please do not move like that. I have to do this." I kept screaming and trying to get him to stop, soon Sam was holding down my arms.

" I'm going as fast as I can right now, just calm down and make sure that she will get there in one piece and still alive okay? Cas start to wrap something around it to make sure that the blood will stop coming out of the wound." Dean said as he started to speed up again.

" She is going to be alright wont she." I looked up at Sam and Dean, eyes wide I could feel and theirs were just as wide. They looked at one another and then back as Cas and I.

" Let. . . me answer for them. No I. . . I wont be making it Cas." I sighed as another heat was of pain ran thought my torso.

" You do not say that Victoria! You are going to be just fine do you hear me! You are going to be just fine I promise. Just stick right here with me and make sure that you keep your eyes opened, I have heard that it makes a difference when you keep your eyes opened." Castiel said.

" It does, if you don't keep your eyes opened then you could die from going into a coma and just letting go I guess." Sam said.

" If you believe in that." Dean muttered out as he passed another car.

" Your going to be just fine Victoria, promise." Sam said as he moved his thumb over the arm that he was holding down to comfort me.

Ambulances, cars that we were screaming by, at this time Lucifer was long gone and I did not know why I was even trying to stay alive right now. I knew that I was dying, that I would never come out of this hospital alive and I knew this. Why was I trying to keep calm to make sure that I would not get more hurt, why was I even allowing these people to take me to the hospital? Was it because I wanted to comfort Castiel, that I wanted to really see how this whole war turned out, really I did not know anything besides the fact that I was still gushing blood and these people were not stopping it besides covering it with a little bit of cloth. I could feel all of the blood leaving my body and the pain of it all too, the pain was the worst part. People kept telling me that I was going to be okay, that everything was going to be just fine. But was it really going to be okay? They knew that I was dying they all knew it.

" Just stay with us okay? We are almost to the hospital, the ER staff there is the best they will fix you up just fine Victoria okay?" One of the people said as they stuck a needle into my arm, I yelped and Castiel glared at the woman.

" Cas, I'm so sorry." I whispered and he came closer to where I was.

" Shh, don't say that. You are going to be just fine, there is nothing to be sorry of. Now just try to relax a little, I believe that we are going to be there soon." He smiled as he held onto my hand tightly. His hands felt so warm to mine, like they were almost on fire is how hot they really felt to me.

" She's lost a lot of blood, call in and tell them to get a blood transfusion ready to go when we get there, she is going to need one as soon as we get there." Great, another surgery and another time that I will be stuck in that damn hospital again. Just what I needed when we have a huge war on our hands, not.

" Cas, keep fighting this battle, they need you here then down there with me. Promise me that you will stay here and keep battling for this world, for me if that is what it takes to keep you here, anything to make sure that you will stay here and come destroy yourself." I whimpered, the tears were coming back. I really did not like the emotion of fear it was terrifying and the worst feeling you could have, you can even feel it in the pit of your stomach it hurts so badly.

" Shh, Vicky do not cry this is not the time for crying. Now I will stay up here but when this battle ends I will come and find you on the other side, heaven or hell I will come and find you. I promise you I will find you again." He said as we got to the hospital, they pulled me out of his and led me into the hospital. The whole time Castiel was by my side, holding my hand and trying to tell the people everything that was happening. They started to try and pull him away from me, saying that they were going to work on me and he was going to have to stay there and answer some of the questions that they had for him, like he was they bad guy here.

" No, she is my wife and I want to go with her. You can ask me questions while they work on her I really do not care. But I will not leave her side right now, not ever if I can have that happen. But she _needs _me right now and you will not take her away from me." He growled as he ran to my side, none of the nurses or doctors tried to stop him, surprisingly.

They started off by finding out what type of blood I was and once they got that they started with a transfusion right away. I do not know why they did this I mean they still said that they would have to go in and stitch things up because I was injured really badly. I guess that since their job is to care for every person that happened walked into the door that they would not just leave me dying on this bed, they would _have _to try and help. So they told Castiel that he would have to wait in the waiting room while they worked on me, this time he waited but I knew that I would not be coming out of this alive, call me a pessimistic if you want, but I just knew that I would not.

I hoped that I would be going back home to see my family, the people that hated me but since I was family would welcome me with open arms. But I knew that even that was a lie, they hated me more then anyone and were in too big of a war to take time out and say hello to me. Besides I was a fallen angel, you never see people like that going into heaven. Hell was calling my name out and I was going to welcome it like a old friend, maybe that was what Lucifer was doing right now. Why he really bailed out when he did, maybe this is Death's first victim, maybe that lucky person number one was me. I will welcome him and say hello with open arms. To get away from this pain, this hell would be one of the greatest things in the world, although I could not feel most of my body, the things that I could feel were now on fire, the purest of white fires that you could get.

Then it had happened, death. At one point I was looking up over my body and then a reaper came to take me away to a new place, she seemed nice and I knew that I could not stay here forever, no matter how much Castiel looked around to find me and no matter how many different ways he would try to bring me back, it was time for me to go. So I followed her onto the other side, it was a dark place that I really did not expect to see, she told me to just follow the road, that it would take me to the new place that I would need to be in, that it would be the place that was right for me. I knew that she was telling me in happier words that I was going to hell, so I took my time walking down the road because I did not want to see hell anytime soon.

**Now.**

Hell, what a horrible place to be. I do not know what the time difference was from here to there, it seemed like forever though I mean it really did seem like I was there for longer then I had lived as an angel. The things that they did to me, the things that they did when their bosses were not looking, horrible. They violated me in more ways then one, I mean they ripped me open and teared and pulled and shredded me from limb to limb and then would make me hole again. But they would also rape me over and over again in the same way. They would do it over and over again until they had me cried and pleading and screaming for them to stop, all the things that I was ashamed of came out then. They were all different people, all wanting the same thing though, they all wanted me to be afraid of them and to give into this place and to take it all in and become like them.

Each day there was someone coming over at the same time, telling me that I could make a deal with him to trade in with him. That I could take up a knife, or if I wanted to I could take up a demon and pleasure he or she before it was their time to go up to earth and I could never have to have this happen to me again. Every day I would spit in his demon face and made sure that he knew that I would _never _degrade myself to anything that he was saying. I would have rather spent all of my life being ripped up and raped then to do it to anyone else, or please any of man the Castiel. Each day the demons would tell me that Lucifer was winning the war upstairs and soon all of my angel friends would be coming down here and getting hurt like I was. I did not listen to them though, I listened to the sound of my own screaming, the pain, anything besides them. I would never give in to one of them, not a single one of them would get me to talk to them, to say a word, or give in to their ways of life, I would never do it. I screamed and cried and I yelled and tried to get at them like they were getting at me, but I knew that I could never get at them like I wanted to. They had to chained down to the table and I was naked the whole time as well. They had my arms and legs chained down, but at any time the demon could unchain me if they wanted a little more of a challenge.

They loved to call me names that were just so degrading. They would call me angel and they would call me things like hot tits and other things. I wanted to cry when they did this, I think that them raping me was worse then them hurting me. They would slap me if I did not do what they said and they would bring out the knifes and start to cut me when they were raping me if I did not do what they said for a second time. If there was a third time, which was a normal thing for me I guess, then they would just go to the knifes and start to rip and tear again. When this happened it would be worse then anything else, they were angry and they were not going to let up until I was a bunch of threads. I could feel everything when they were ripped me, they could cut me leg off and I would still feel it when they would light my leg on fire or cut off my toes one at a time. I would just scream a little more and more and pleaded for them to go back to what they were doing before, that I would behave. They did not care as this point, they were going for revenge this time.

But at one point, when they gave me a little time to rest up before the next session would start happening, when I was soaked in blood and sweat something happened. I do not really know what it was or how it had happened, but I could feel the fire on my hip, it was something that I did not expect to see and then I could hear demons screaming, a white light and then there was nothing. No screaming, cutting, the smell of burning flesh was gone as well, there was just nothing again. I did not know what to do but all that I could think about was relaxing, taken in the time that I had. Then it was all over again, I was on the soft ground again of the earth, it was down pouring but I did not care I let all of the rain hit me in the face. I didn't know what to do but cry a little, the start to scream because I was so happy to be back. I stayed there for hours being in the rain and I could not think of what to do or who to call, I did not know if anyone was still alive. . . I prayed for Castiel. I knew that if he was still alive that he would come right over and find me, where ever I was. . .

" Castiel, I do not know if you can hear me, or if you are even alive right now. But if you are _please _please come and find me. I do not know where I am or how I got here, but please come and find me. I need you right now, I just got back onto earth and I really do not know who the hell brought me back. Are Sam and Dean okay? Are you okay? Please. . . _please _just come and find me soon. I really need you babe." I cried from my knee's starring up at the raining gray sky and looking back down at the ground. " Unless you are back down there waiting for me to come and find you. Maybe this war is over. . . maybe it's all over. I am by a maple tree, come soon." I begged into the ground as I fell from my stance, crashing back into the ground.

" _Victoria_." A gravely voice said from behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Then.**

She was dead, as dead as she could be and it was all my fault that she had died, if I had been stronger, faster maybe even, I should and thrown her out of the way, gotten her out of there quicker, done anything I could to protect her like I was supposed to. Instead I just watched and was stunned of what I saw, her body, falling to the ground with Lucifer's sword stuck into her torso and she words coming out in such a painful way. I should have just left right then with just her, not worrying about Sam and Dean, just gotten her to the hospital then, anything that would have saved her. But I did not and she was gone now, without any chances of coming back because no angel would bring back a fallen angel, not even God would do that. I would try my hardest if we had the chance, if there was time after this war was done, I will do anything to get her back into my arms.

I knew that for the time being that I would have to just keep going on, keep working and make sure that neither Sam or Dean would say yes, which I was worried at this point that Dean was going to. Every day Dean was getting weaker and weaker, ever since Ellen, Joe and Victoria had died he has been more and more depressed and becoming sloppier with his jobs. Sometimes he would take all of this anger out on whatever it was that he was hunting, other times he would do the worst job in the world at killing something. It all depended on what emotions he was going to have today and what it was that he was killing. Anything in the form of a human with blond hair and the same type of eyes as Joe was the hardest for Dean to kill. I could feel it coming from him, the way that he would walk out of the motel rooms for many hours and just be in his car outside of the room just sitting in silence. He was going to say yes and it was going to be very soon at that, I did not know when or how, but it was going to be fast and Sam and I would have to stop him from saying anything like that.

There was no reason why I did not die because Victoria died, I do not know what to say about it but the fact that everything in heaven must to too hectic to send any Archangel's down to kill me off, I knew that soon they would though. After the battle would be done and everything would be settle up there, if I was even still alive by then, if Micheal somehow won and the world was save, or we managed to save the world, they would be coming after me soon enough to collect. I knew that there would be no paradise for fallen angels, how could there be anything like that up there, no, I would be going straight to hell and I would be there happily, knowing that one day, even if it's a millennium away, I would be seeing Victoria again. She was the only thing that I could think of, all day and every day all I could see was her in my head, she way she laughed and spoke and how truly beautiful she was, everything about her just made me want to cry, it killed me on the inside more then it should for a emotionless angel.

It was nearly six months from the day that all of them had died, it seemed like it was only yesterday that it all had happened. Lucifer was still running a muck all over the world on things that he could and did destroy, getting all of the horsemen all set up for their battle and getting ready for the end. I was losing more and more hope about this plan to kill the devil since the only Archangel we had was now dead and there were not others that were ready and willing to stop him. We had nothing left to do but try and find those rings of the horsemen, but I doubted that they would give them over easily and I knew that they were much more powerful then the other two would have ever been. It was an odd thought to think about, mostly because of the fact that soon I would be useless for fighting, I was becoming human rapidly now. Soon there would be nothing that I could do compared to Sam or Dean, they have both been trained since the day that they were born pretty much and I have never had the training that they have. Ever.

" _Have we gotten him yet? Is there anything that we can do to get him faster?" _ I heard one day as Dean was fighting with Sam and Bobby.

" _No I doubt it. We have many of them waiting at the cemetery to retrieve him, but there is no real thing that we can do besides wait." _

" _There is no time for waiting! We are in the middle of a war right now, we need him right now and there is no way around this, get him now or I will have you head shoved onto one of those swords do you hear me?" _

" _Of course I do, I will be there to retrieve him right now." _

" Cas is there something wrong?" Sam said as he started to come over to me, but I straightened up and started to get ready to fly to where the angels were going.

" Yes, the angel's are speaking about something big, really big." I said as I started to leave but they kept proceeding to speak to me.

" I thought that you couldn't hear them talking in your head anymore?" Bobby asked.

" I thought so as well, this must be very big for me to be able to hear them. I must go and check this out." I said and then I was gone.

I was right about only one thing in this whole mess, it was something that was very big. The angels had brought back Sam and Dean's younger brother, Adam. Most likely for one reason and one reason only, so that Michel would have a vessel to as Sam and Dean say, _to take to the prom in_. I do not understand but that was the only real reason that I could think about that was make since to them. They have given up on Dean taken his place and stepping up to become the vessel, so they went to the only other living Winchester, well living now. There were many angels that were on guard and were waiting for him to come up from his grave, but I was the only one there that was ready to help when his hand popped out of the ground, all the others were laying dead around me. At this time I did not know who he was or why he was there, all I knew was that he was important to the angels and I did not want them to have him for that reason, so I brought him back to Bobby's.

" Help." I said as I came back into the study with Adam over my shoulder, he did weight quite a lot there.

Sam and Dean came and rushed him over to a bed where they laid him down. They just stood there, in complete shock as they looked at the face of their brother. I knew that they must have known him because of their faces but I could not understand from where, I had never seen this boy because and I have seen most things about Dean's life before I went to hell and brought him back. He did not look like anything to me at all, I did not know him and I could not understand why the angels would want to have _him _so badly, he was just a kid that looked no older then to be about. . . 18 maybe a little more maybe a little less I really did not know, but I could not understand why they would want a kid like him during this time and why he was so important, he was no vessel and he was nothing big at all. He would be needing a shower and he would be needed food rather soon or there would be no way that the angels would ever have the chance of getting him this time around either. I branded his ribs as Sam and Dean told me the story.

" He's our brother, well half brother at least." Sam said.

" Yeah, too bad he was dead and should have never been able to come back into this terrible world or hunting." Dean said as he looked down at his younger brother with pity " Why did they bring him back?" He asked as he looked up at me.

" The only reason that I can see is that they need him for something big, they most likely think that since you will not step up and take you place as Michel's sword, that they can just go in and use the next best thing." I said.

" That makes since if you think about it Dean." Sam said. They kept going back and forth about random little things like how much they did not like it and about the normal things as well, I could not hear them at this time, the angels were speaking again, but not about Adam at all.

" _How did she come back, did anyone bring her back when they dropped Adam?" _

" _No, she was not even in heaven, someone went down into hell and got her back for some reason." _

" _Why would someone do that, what angel did this?" _

" _I do not know, all I know is that she is back and that she is becoming more and more powerful every second that she is back. No one can explain in." _

" _Well just leave her, we need to find that stupid little kid, he must be with the Winchester's by now, they have to have him." _

" _I will let Zachariah know about this." _That was all that I got from them.

" What are they saying now?" Bobby asked, I must have been better very weak because Sam was holding me up.

" Someone- not an angel brought someone else back, but this time from Hell. It's a woman and she is becoming stronger within minutes, I can not tell you how she is or what she is but they really do not care about her, meaning she has not a lot of importance to them right now. All they want is Adam back." I said as I looked over to the sleeping child.

" Well who could it be? Anyone that we can think of that would help out Lucifer's side if they had a female on it?" Bobby asked.

" I can name five off the top of my head." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

" Shut up _boy._" Bobby said with a hiss.

" Lilith?" Sam asked, his widening as he said it.

" No, she's ruling hell while Lucifer's ruling earth." I said as I tried to think and think about who it could be.

" Well then I have no clue." Sam said as we all went our own ways, I could feel something coming on, this time I knew I hit the ground.

" Castiel, I do not know if you can hear me, or if you are even alive right now. But if you are _please _please come and find me. I do not know where I am or how I got here, but please come and find me. I need you right now, I just got back onto earth and I really do not know who the hell brought me back. Are Sam and Dean okay? Are you okay? Please. . . _please _just come and find me soon. I really need you babe." Someone had prayed to me, someone who had the same voice as Victoria. It. .. it could not be her. No.

" Cas? What is it?" Sam said as he came over to where I had landed, but I was gone, going to find whoever it was that was praying to me.

**Now. **

I knew that he was standing there, looking over me, I knew who it was and that he knew all along that I was going to be right here. I could not speak, I could not do anything but let the rain hit me in the face and just sit here and weep to myself. This must have been it then, the end of the world must have happened and there was no humans left on this earth, no one was left and there was going to be no one to help me. I did not want to look up at him, I did not want to know that he was speaking to me or to see him in Sam's poor body. I knew that if I did all that I would see was evil, there was most likely not even a Sam left in there by now, maybe with some type of heart Lucifer had just let him die, slowly is better then just having to live with it all for the rest of time. I just sat there and he came to my level and wrapped his warm arms around me and sat behind me. Trying to calm me down a little.

" Shh. Everything is going to be just fine now that you are back, there will never be anything wrong again. It's alright, shh Victoria, everything is just fine. You are alright now and I will never allow anything that horrible to happen to you ever again, I am just sorry I did not retrieve you sooner. It's alright Hun, I'm right here." He said and I just started to sob out harder, knowing that Castiel must have been dead.

" You are alright Victoria, you are going to be just fine. I'm going to make sure that you will be just fine and that you are going to be the strongest girl in the world right now, nothing is going to happen to you, nothing at all. I promise you that. Just calm down right now, just breath and relax." He said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and placed his lips onto my soaked hair.

" Get. Off. Of. Her." Someone growled from behind, I whipped my head back to see him, standing in the rain.

At first he was hard to see, he was one the other side of the land that we were on and the rain made ti even harder to tell who he was. All I knew was that he was around the average height for a male and that Lucifer was tensing up as he got closer. That's when I started to notice body features that I really knew so well, the hair shape and color, the trench coat that has made it through so much, that awkward stride he does while walking and more then anything else, I knew that voice so well. The one that had made those vows with me, the one that I could trust to tell me the truth and the one from the man that I loved more the life itself. It was someone that I knew would protect me and I knew that I had protected him well too.

" Cas!" I screamed as I tried to get up but Lucifer dragged me down.

" Sorry Castiel, you see there's a slight problem with all of that. You see, I brought her back and let her keep her little soul that you people seem to care _so _much about. So there is not big problem about that, see I own her right about now. If I wanted to, which I really don't, I could just throw her back down there, so don't think that I wont, because I will until you lose all of your angel powers. Then you two will never know that the other is alive!" He smiled as he pulled me up.

" Lucifer! Just stop it alright!" I screamed as I started to try and pull away, but I was very weak. I could not feel anything but I knew that I was standing and that I could walk, it was odd, there was something wrong.

" No, you do not want to do this to her. You know what hell is all about and you know how bad it is, you would never send her back there again if you had the choice, I know that is for sure. You are trying to make it seem that way to me, but you would never be man enough to do that to her, you love her too much to do that. Just as I do." He said as he got closer, Lucifer's grip got tighter and I somehow got stronger.

" Let go of me." I said, just at that time lighting started to strike from the sky. I did not know if I had done that or if it was just nature, but it sure made me feel a lot stronger then before. It made me think that I had done it.

" Oh, I see that that power boost is helping." He smiled as he moved away a little. " Be that way, but I will be seeing you _very _soon Victoria." He smiled as he vanished, leaving me with a fierce and painful red mark on my hand.

" Victoria." Was the only thing that Castiel said as he came over to me and gripped onto my as tightly as he could, I just sank into him and took in his scent once more, it made me cry again, he was alive and he had heard me!

" Castiel, th-thank God you are alive. I was so wo-worried that you had died and that everything in this world was over, th-that there was nothing left but Lucifer. I am s-so happy to see you!" I got out as I looked into his eyes, he did the same to me.

" Shh. Everything is fine for the time being, now just come on, we have to get you out of those soaking things and get you back to Bobby's before anyone else finds out that you are back, Sam and Dean will be pleased to know that you are alive. . . again and that you are well." He smiled as he took me back to their house.


	20. Chapter 20

" Let go of my you bastards! You have no right to come into this house and think that you have a right to drag me back to heaven!" I screamed as two angels held me by the arms.

There was an angel for everyone that was in Bobby's house at this time, there were two for Castiel and I because of the fact that we still had some sort of power- I had more powers then most of all the angels in the room combined right now, I did not know why and I really did not care to be honest. They were holding me away from all of the others- right now they needed me back on their side and were willing to take me by force if they had to, I was unwilling to go but there was no way of getting out of this. I had tried to kick and scream away from all of this, but now, when they had the sword up to Castiel's neck, there was nothing that I could really do but just obey them, no matter how much I did not want to.

" We have every right in the world to do that. I think that Zachariah would _love _to see you right now, he can have his _fun_ with you. Then we can throw you right back into prison where you belong, like just we did to your friend Ana before she had herself killed." The one that was in front of me- the leader of all of them said, I knew him very well, he was an Archangel named Raphael.

" _What_?" Was all that I could think about saying. Ana was dead?

" Oh, she did not know about that?" He laughed a little. " Well looks like you two will have a lot to talk about- oh hmm, wait, no you wont." He said as he looked back at Castiel and then back to me.

" Leave her alone Raphael, she hasn't done a damn thing wrong." Dean hissed.

" Stay out of his maggot." He replied back to him.

" Dean, really, stay the hell out of this." I said.

" I like her, she knows what's best for her." Raphael said as he moved a little closer to me. " Good quality in someone who was once a human." He tilted his head back a little as he moved directly in front of me.

" Do not touch her Raphael or I will come and find you." Castiel hissed.

" I told you that I would come and find you Castiel. I just did not know that I would be taken your little whore back to heaven with me, I think that revenge is going to be very sweet, don't you think?" He smiled as he pushed the hair out of my face to get a better look at me.

Since I have gotten to a mirror I have been able to see that I am not who I thought that I would be, not the girl's body that I took over at least, Sam and Dean made sure that no one would be able to take over her body again so they burned her body. I was in someone's body- I still do not know who's but it is someone very close to what I looked like when I am in heaven. She has fire red hair, these eyes that I have never seen in a human before, gray with a hint of green, and very full lips, she was slender and very tall. When I noticed this all I could think about was that I had taken over this poor girls body and there was nothing either of us could do about it for the time being. Lucifer had gone to lengths that no one should to make sure that I would be happy when I got back to earth, but in a way that was cold to me.

" What was it that you called me the last time that we spoke Castiel?" He smiled even deeper as he looked back at Castiel and then back at me, he made this movement many times before aiming a glare over to Castiel. " I believe that you said that I was _your bitch now_." He smiled as he hit me in the face, making my lip bleed slightly, I spit the blood at his face. " Feisty little thing we have here." He smiled as he hit me again in the stomach this time. " I like it." He smiled as he moved back to Castiel.

" You wont leave here alive." Sam said. " If you try and take her you will have Lucifer on your ass, and it will be ten times worse then anything you have ever seen." He stood there smiling.

" Good." Raphael replied and Sam's smile faded away.

" I think that it is time to go, time to bring Victoria here back to where she belongs, back to her family. They will be very unimpressed with the things that she has been doing." I could feel the hands getting tighter around my arms.

" Who's the bitch now Castiel?" Raphael smiled as he punched Castiel in the face. " Lets go!" He said and I could feel them trying to pull me out of my body, away from earth.

" Close your eyes, get down." I shouted as the angels had let go of all of them.

Castiel did not do anything that I had told him to do, he has seen angels being taken away and he did not do anything that I had told him to do. Dean tackled Bobby out of his chair and they all went behind a table, making sure to have their ears and eyes covered. But Cas was different, he had already cut his hand opened and was trying to make the sign, knowing that it would send us all, including him, to a different world where it would be once again an even fight. But it was much to late for that I could feel that I was being dragged out of my body, it was starting to hurt and I could feel myself screaming but I could not hear it by now. I could feel my vessel fighting _for _me as well, which was odd but she was trying to pull me back in, trying to make sure that I would not be going anywhere, but it was a sad try. At the last moment Dean ran and pulled Cas back to the table, knowing that there was no chance of making the full sigh and got him to safety and that was it.

**One hour before.**

" Cas, where the hell did you go to?" Dean said, I was behind Castiel and no one could see me.

" We were worried as hell about you, even Dean got a little worried there." Sam smiled.

" I had to go an retrieve one other person." He smiled as he moved away for them to be able to see me.

" Oh my god." Sam said, Dean stood in amazement.

" What's going on in here." Bobby said as he rolled around the corner.

They all stood there, from Bobby's lap I could see that there was a gun there, I know that he was going to shoot at me, thinking I was a ghost or demon or something like that, I knew that I was coming and I knew that about five hundred other test were going to be coming as well. But I also knew that it would not hurt me because of the fact that I could feel all of my powers coming back to me, all of them. It was like Lucifer felt bad for me being human, for being something that he hated and had to make sure I was an angel once again. I knew that all of it was coming so when Bobby did take a shot I did nothing but just let it happen, so did Castiel and Sam and Dean just watched as he did it, not really even caring.

That's when they all became in complete shock because of how I did not fade away or drop to the ground in pain. I just looked at the shirt that I was wearing and then back to the. I knew that there was one thing that I could do to make them all really confused, I have been wanting to show them off since I got them so I did. I made ti so that all of them could see my wings, I could hear as when they spread out and opened the sound of lighting outside with a hint thunder around the end. They all just stood there in complete shock when it was over, Bobby with his mouth opened and Sam and Dean just shoot there. All I could do was smile and laugh a little under my breath because they all really did look like fools, and this was our team free will to make sure nothing would happen to the human race.

" Going to shoot at me again Bobby?" I asked, my voice sounded very different.

" I'm thinking about it." He said as he moved a little closer.

" Okay, what the hell?" Dean said as he moved towards me.

" Lucifer." I said.

" What?" Sam asked, he seemed rather defensive when the word came out, it was becoming closer in time to the big day.

" He brought her back and now he owns her soul also. There is nothing we can really do about it since there is not real way to kill him, making is so there is no way to get her out of this deal." Castiel said as he growled a little.

" But she's an angel, can't she just ghost him?" Sam said, moving his arms and hands the way that he does when he's trying to get a point across.

" I wish, but there is not chance in that. I'm _just _an angel again, nothing all that great about that besides the fact that I can fly around and kill regular demons. Lucifer is like trying to kill a demon with a- um what's that sport you play where you hit a ball with that wooden object?" I questioned.

" You're thinking of a baseball bat." Bobby said.

" Yes that. It would be like trying to kill a demon with a baseball bat, or maybe like a baseball itself. Not easy and it more impossible then anything that you guys are trying to think about, even with all of my powers back the only thing that I could really do to him is use my charm and that would not even work right now." I said.

" _We have him again!" _I heard one angel say.

" _Good where did we find him at?" _Another asked, I did not know that I would be getting this power back so quickly.

" _At a friend of the Winchester's house. He was hard to find because they placed many different signs on his rib cage, we have to contact him through his dreams. But we have him in the safe room now and they will be coming to retrieve him any moment now." _The first one said again.

" _And the girl?" _The second asked.

" _Same place that we found him at._" The first said and that was the last that I heard.

" Who was over here?" I asked.

" Adam's here why?" Dean said as they looked back to someplace into the house.

" Who is Adam?" I questioned, he sounded like someone that I should know, someplace somewhere I knew the name.

" Our brother." Sam said in a growl.

" Here is not here anymore. The angel's have him." I said and they all rushed into one of the rooms and then came back in.

" Dammit!" Dean said the way that he always did.

" How did they find him?" Sam asked.

" He told them where he was through his dreams, seems like they want you two to go after him." I said, I could feel the old me coming back from the way that I spoke and the way that I moved.

They all went their separate ways, talking about what to do next and how they should all get Adam back. Dean thought that he should go alone, Sam refused to let him go alone knowing something about Dean saying yes and Bobby was just against it from the beginning and there was many different things going on that I just went upstairs into the back bathroom and just stared at myself for the longest time, seeing that there was many things that were different about me. I was not the me that I was when I had died, to stay the least. I was not the girl- the vessel that I was when I had died is a better way of placing it I guess. She was someone different.

They said that you can allow a vessel to talk to you if you place them simply into a mirror, that you can do it and then just take them back by walking or looking away from them. I tried it and guess what, it worked she was standing there looking me in the eyes and smiling a little, she looked young and a little afraid at first, but then seemed to loosen up and just sit back into the mirror, but never for a second took her eyes away from mine. We just stood there and looked at each other, I had a better face I believe in how freaked out I was on the fact that it had worked, she just smiled and waved every few seconds. She knew everything that I was thinking and I knew all of her thoughts as well, but we did not think anything to one another or at all, we were just in amazement, me more then her but we both were none the less.

" Gonna say anything angel face?" She said at last and we both smiled a little.

" Sorry, it is just that I thought that it would have never worked." I said back to her- me, her I think.

" Why me?" She asked.

" I did not pick you out Lu- a friend of mine had picked you out." I said to myself in the mirror.

" I know I just wanted to test you and see what you would say. I have all of your thoughts you do know, I can see all of them all wrapped up. I can't believe that it's the end of the world though, I mean why the hell did that Sam- hot as he is, go an do that with the demon, his dad brought him up to know that demons were bad but did he listen _no_, and that just started it all! And the fact that you guys just stood by and let it all happen was even more shocking!" She smiled at this. " and the fact that you are hooking up with and angel while the devil wants you to be his! It's like I'm watching a TV show in here! It's amazing!" She smiled even harder.

" Well thank you, I think." I said right back at her.

" So your true self looks like me?" She asked.

" Something like you, yes." She looked at her arms and her hands and then back at the mirror.

" Wow." She smiled.

" You do look very. . . very cute when you look like yourself Victoria." I shot away from the mirror and saw Castiel standing in the doorway.

" You are still soaked Cas, you should go get dry." I smiled as I moved closer to him and took off his trench coat.

" And leave you alone to talk to the mirror. I don't think so hon. Beside the fact that my wife just came back from god knows where! I will never leave you again! You mean the world to me and you do not want to know what I did when you were gone for so long." He smiled as he took me by the hand and sat on the the staircase with me. " I really did miss you more then you can believe though." He smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

" I missed you as well Castiel, you would not believe the things that I have gone through and still be able to have time to think about and miss you." I looked down as I started to get more memories back from hell.

" Trust me, where ever you were, what ever happened. I was here and missing you more then anything in the world. I have never felt the type of pain that I did when you were gone, honest." He said as he kissed me on the lips and I melted into him.

I wanted to stay right there for the rest of time. I did not care for a moment whether it was the end of the world or just another day that I was going to have to get through. None of it mattered in the world to me and I just wanted to be able to stay here and kiss Castiel. When all of this was over I was thinking about just giving up my powers and just going to live with Castiel, giving all of this up and leaving it all behind and maybe getting a little house near where Bobby lived to make sure that Sam and Dean were always alright. That is if there is an after all of this was over with, if we got through all of this and Lucifer did not kill every single person that I cared about. I did not know if I was going to live past tomorrow and yet I was already making moving plans and thinking about a life.

" _I think that we should go and retrieve the girl right about now. Call in Raphael, he will be happy to drop in and pay a visit to Castiel._" An angel said and I jumped off of my seat on the stairs.

" Sam! Dean! Get Bobby and yourselves out of here right now!" I yelled down the stairs.

" What's going on Victoria?" Castiel asked.

" Why?" Dean yelled up the stairs.

" _Hello _Castiel, Victoria." Someone said from behind and the next moment I was thrown down a full flight of stairs. Looking up I could see an angel and an Archangel.

" You must be the Raphael that the angel's are fussing about." I said as I stood up.

" That I am." He smiled as two angel's gripped me from behind.


	21. Chapter 21

I had made it just in time to hear the whole plan unfold, there had been so much that I had missed because of how long they tried to keep me in heaven, and the hiding. I hide for who knows how long, it seems like forever looking back now, but I had to make sure that Castiel would be fine, and alive. They were going to see if Sam would be able to hold Lucifer in and to still be able to jump back into the pit with Lucifer in his body, it was the stupidest idea that I have ever heard of! I knew that he would not be able to hold in a man of his power, I knew that I was not able to hold in a regular demon and to take over my body, how the hell does Sam think that he will be able to hold in _Lucifer_, does he really think that he has that much power left in him or was he giving up as well?

I did not come out from my hiding for awhile, I just watched and listening to what they had been saying for about the past hour now. It seemed like it was all they could do _not _to talk about the big battle. I knew that they were all worried because of the looks that were on all of their faces, Sam: strong but worried, Dean: Scared, Bobby: Worried and Cas: Depressed a little along with worried. All of them knew that the end was coming, the angels knew it as well, and there was nothing that neither was able to do to change it. These guys have one plan and one plan only, it was go down fighting or do not go down at all, and they were going to try and place Lucifer back into his cage. The angels refused to help in the battle anymore the they already have, knowing that this was Micheal's battle with his brother more then it was anyone else's, so they were all in heaven currently, waiting. The boys were all just thinking about their last night possibly as a full team together, knowing that Sam would be saying yes tomorrow. I still could not believe that it was happening. I would have thought that it would have always been Dean to say yes much sooner then it would have Sam, Sam always did seem to have more will power then Dean.

Dean kept going out and checking to make sure that everything was in the car that they would need, as if someone had moved something. Bobby kept going back to get more and more alcohol out of a cabinet, which every time Sam would accept another drink, every time. Sam never had seemed much like a drinker to me, but today was a day for changing I guess if you were ever going to. Castiel on the other hand could feel that there was someone in the room with them, but could not tell who and since I was not being a big threat to them he thought that he was just losing his powers worse and worse everyday. He just stood there nearest to the door that I was in and just listened to hear if I was alone or not, which I was and waited for me to pop out anywhere, I could see the sword sticking out of his trench coat. He would cut me into ribbons if I should myself, I knew that he would because of the fact that I heard that he had killed at least four angels in the past week. He was becoming good at killing his own kind, so I kept as far as I could without running into his arms.

" _Is the Winchester going to say yes Victoria?" _Someone asked me in my head, all I could do was ignore it and try to focus on Castiel, but nothing worked. _" Victoria answer me!" _His stern voice said again.

" _Yes Micheal, he is going to say yes to Lucifer. Now please just leave me be, this will most likely be my last night on earth with Castiel." _I sighed as I watched Castiel look behind his back and look me directly in the eyes but then went back to what he was doing, for a full human he still had a little angel in him.

" _Good. Well I do not think that this is the way to spend a night with him, you may want to show yourself to him you do know._" I could almost feel him smile as the voices stopped.

" Castiel." I whispered as I showed myself.

**Three Days Before. **

They took me before I even had the chance to say goodbye, before I had the chance to do anything but try to get closer to Castiel, to hug him before they took me. That is all that I rally wanted was the have the chance to say goodbye, but they had to take everything away from me. I knew that it was not going to be a good thing for the girl that I was in either, she was going to have to go through something that was almost as bad a hell, but without the pain for her. I was thrown into someone else's arms when we got to heaven, a tall man with a round stomach and white hair, that was all that I could see from him in the beginning. Then in time it had all cleared out and I could see heaven in it's purest form again.

For the angels it was many halls and many different rooms for all of us to have some free time in, which we never had anymore. It seemed more like a boarding school then it did heaven, but for us it was all that we had ever known and for most it was all that they would ever know. There was a feeling in there of home, of being someplace that was safe compared to earth and no matter how hard your day had been this was home and there was nothing to be worried about, there were always angels to talk to and there was always someone else that you could talk to if you went in their heaven and talked to for a little, which was against what we were supposed to do, but I at least always did it. There was a new feeling that was around here, there were many people that rushed around the halls and were in such a hurry that it was almost scary to watch, there was no peace around here and no feeling of home. It just seemed like there was nothing again.

" Well it is good to have you back again Victoria, we have been waiting quite a long time to see you again my dear." Zachariah smiled as he let go of all of my body besides my wrist.

" Go to hell where you belong." I spat at him as I tired to pull away from him.

" Still feisty like a little human I see, well we can change that." He said as he slapped me with the back side of his hand. I fell to the floor and to male angels helped me back up. " There we go, see boys. All that you have to do is smack them around a little and they will shut right up." He smiled a little.

" What should we do with her now that she is here again?" One of them said.

" Let me take a swing around with her, I can get her to tell me all of the things that the Winchester's have been planning and where they have been going." Raphael from behind me, his hand rested on my shoulder, gripping down hard.

" No Raphael, we have much bigger things for you to do besides take over a little girl who needs to be shown the way again. No go back to whatever it was that you were doing before we called you back up here okay?" He snapped and Raphael was gone from this place in heaven, sent to another place. " Much better, I really hate Archangels you know? They just get to me sometimes." He said as he turned to the window and then back to me. " But then what should we do with you. . . well we could through you back into prison for a little, see how much you like that. But from coming back from hell maybe that would be a little bit of fun for you." He moved around the room for a little.

" You could always just let me go, never see me again and forget that I even came here in the first place." I smiled as I had placed this idea into his brain. He just came over and punched me once again in the stomach.

" No, I have a better idea for you." He smiled as he moved to the boys that were once again holding me up. " Take her to one of the open rooms and have Hale spend a little time with her. See what kind of information he can get out of her. And tell him not to stop until he is pleased in the information he has gotten and in himself." My eyes widened.

Hale was well known for his skills in toucher of any kind, angels and humans alike he was known for how well he could get information out of. If you gave him five minutes with a knife and a human, he could tell you anything that you wanted to know about that person, from when they were born to how many times they have had an affair of his pregnant wife. If you gave him five minutes with an angels and a knife he could tell you what sins an angel has committed, where the have been committed, if they have ever thought of rebelling and who they have done all of this wife. He can get anything out of you that he wants to and will leave you bloody and broken if that is what it takes to get the information out of you. He is a scary bastard that I thought that I had gotten rid of when I had left heaven to begin with, now I knew that I was in some deep trouble.

" Well well, what treat have you boys brought me today." He said as the males lifted my head to show my face to Hale. " Oh my, we have a little rebelled angel back for a second term? Never had heard this from anyone before." He smiled as he moved everything off of his table and told the boys to place me there, which was a fight on it's own.

" Zachariah also send a message over with it." One of the angels said as he did not look Hale in the eyes, we were all afraid of looking Hale in the eyes, not knowing what we would see if we did.

" Well, what the hell is it? Does it look like I have all day to sit around and wait for you to talk to me?" He hissed as he started going through all of his tools.

" He told us to tell you to see what kind of information that you can get out of her. And also to not stop until you are pleased in the information you have gotten and in yourself." when he said this last part he started to smiled a little bit.

" Good, very good. I do like him very much sometimes. Very well that will be all for now. You boys can leave." He said as if they were his servants. " We are going to be having a lot of fun with you girl." He smiled as he stuck a knife deep into my stomach, it was cold there but I could feel the hot blood sticking to the knife, I yelped a little. " Oh did that hurt?" He asked as he turned the blade a little.

" Go to hell." I said as I spit in his face, that got him angrier as he pulled the blade up my stomach towards my chest.

" How was it like down there my Victoria? I hear that it is well. . . hell down there. The things that they do to you down there I guess that it's just one thousand and fifty percent better then what I myself can do, but you know, you still have to try and be the best." He said as the took the blade out and wiped the blood off on my face.

" You will never be able to be anything like hell was, trust me on that jerk. This is nothing like hell will ever be and I would not even really try because you just suck at this job." I smiled as I said the last part. Angel's must be weak if they think that this hurts.

" You just have to wait a little longer girl, I am just getting started with you. Trust me tonight we are going to have a little more fun with you then we have ever had before together." He said as he took out some holy oil, it was a great thing to just I guess if you want to hurt an angel. " Trust me, I can do a lot worse then just this." He hisses as he stuck it on the blade, it was not just holy oil, it was much more then that.

He was right though, we- well at least he was having a lot of fun, he had so much _fun _that he made all of it last for two and a half days full of fun. Full of cutting and ripping and burning all that he wanted to, but not a single word was spoken to him about the Winchester's, Bobby, or Castiel. One time he asked me where they were and I just got all of the blood in my mouth from when he had sliced a little of my lip and spat it back onto his face. I could not tell what was happening, either could he, but every time that he would step away from my wounds and every time that he would just stop cutting, the wounds would heal without either of us touching. The oil was the only thing that could make me scream though, if be placed it in a wound and it healed over, it would hurt so badly that I wanted to tell him everything in the world that he needed to know, but I refused all the same. When he would light it on fire was even worse though because it would hurt, of course, but it would reek as well. It smelled of a mixture of burning rubbing alcohol and dead animals. I would gag every time that he would light it on fire because of the simple fact that I was so un-used to the fact of being alive and being an angel.

Although the fact that he could not break me, it was still a challenge to him to get me to break and to get me to crack none the less. It turned more and more into a game for him everyday that we were together like this for, it seemed to becoming an addiction to him more then anything else. When he would yell for me to tell him something and he would yell at the top of his lungs and stick the knife down into a new part of my body, all that I could do was clench my teeth together and just hope that I would not tell him anything else. I would not break and that was all that I could really hope for, he would scream and scream and get so angry and he would hit at me, but never would be able to get me to crack just made him more puzzled and made me go harder and harder on me. He seemed to like the fact of a challenge in me because every time that I would not budge and he would give me a little break, he would smile and talk to me more and joke around, but still in the harsh type of way and then it would be right back to the slashing. One moment we both stopped- him from the stabbing at the time and me from the screaming and listening to the words that were in our heads.

" _Castiel took all of us with him, we believe that the Winchester's are going to be coming into the room right about now." _One angel spoke.

" _Yes, he has and now the Winchester's are in the room." _ That was all that we heard for a few minutes, but Hale did not go back to tearing, he placed one of his many knifes onto the table near where I was laying. I could fee it with the tips of my figures, if I had enough time I would be able to grab it. Moments later the voices started back up again.

" _Dean is willing to give himself up to you right now Micheal. You will have to come down here right away and come and get him, to make sure that he will not get away. Please, hurry!" _One said, it was Zachariah, he was very pleased with himself.

" _I will be down there when I please Zachariah. Just keep them down there for as long as we need to have him there for." _There was another few minutes pause. I had the knife slipping toward my hands and was nearly in my full grasp now. Then there was something different to hear.

" _They are getting away, all three of them! Zachariah is dead and Dean killed him somehow." _Micheal shouted. _" Someone has to go and get them!" _He hissed.

" You might want to go and do that. It was a direct order and since your boss is kind of dead because of my friend you may want to go and get that." I smiled as Heal turned back at me and glared.

" I will be back for you, Bitch." That was my name by now, it was the only real thing that he had kept calling me for the past few days.

He was gone and the knife was in my hands, although I could hear people coming I was not going to stop until I had my hands and feet step free from the traps they were in. My hands and feet were tied down to the table and the way that I had the knife it was most likely going to cut deeply into my wrists, but I was going to get out and it would heal in no time, I knew this. It was a matter of minutes before my first hand was free and from there it took seconds to be able to set the other ones free as well. I knew that there were people that were coming to check up on me, so I got on my white shirt as quickly as possible and rushed to fly out of there and to someplace on earth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Then**.

I could feel the blood seeping into my shirt, but I really did not care about it. I was on earth and it would take a little time for them to be able to find me now that I was away from them. I did not know where I was going to go – going to Castiel would be too hard for me, I did not want to in danger him not then I already have and I did not want o get Sam, Dean and Bobby into trouble again either. I could not find any safe place for me to be able to go, there really was no place that could keep me from them for a long amount of time. I could go back in time- but the angel's from the past would find me or the angel's that had a hit on me would come back and find me as well. All I knew was that I had to keep moving- keep getting father and father away from them as I could. I knew that I was like Anna now- I would be moving for sometime until they have lost the hit on me, or until Lucifer would be able to find me.

Since Zachariah was dead it would take a little amount of time for the powers to change and for people to move up in the world- which would include me. I was still gaining and gaining power, it felt like Lucifer was making me into a higher power then I have ever been before, something odd and strange. I did not know what to think about it, but every time that I had a moment to take a breath it was like another power surge took over and I would become a higher angel then I had been before. It was something that I could not understand, it was like he was turning me into an Archangel or something even high then that. It seemed like he was trying to turn me into the same thing that he was- something higher then all the angel's the in world and the next best thing to God himself. I could feel it when I got new powers, when I could move the winds and when I was able to changed the weather, it was so new, I did not know what to do with it. I made it rain in the desert and made it sunny in a place that had not gotten any sun in over a month, I did not know if I should like all this power or if I should hate it and beg for Lucifer to just take it all away. But I was making people happy and was changing all of the things that Lucifer and all of the other demons were trying to make this world into a little at a time, I may have been stamping myself and letting the angel's know where I have been and where I am going, but I did not care.

I wound up in a small town in Arizona, someplace that was so small that the death toll was higher then the people that really lived there- I know that I should have been in a higher population place, someplace with over a billion people, but this place just seemed to pop out to me. I moved from all of little motels that were there, taken an open on here and another there, it seemed to be doing me good since there was no one taken any rooms and there were only two motels in the whole town. People really did not seem to notice it when a place white tang top went missing from one of there clothing stores and a pair of jeans to go along with the shirt. I needed those badly and littered my old bloody clothes all throughout the orange desert that surrounded the little town, the people would just think that there had been another person walking the desert that died of heat exhaustion and a dog dragged the body away- I have already heard that story as I have been in this town for less then a day. I sat in my room and started to listen to the angel talk that was from above.

" _Do you believe that everything will go into place when it comes to the Winchesters?" _ A very low placed angel said.

" _It better be. If not then the battle will not be able to go on and the profit will be wrong, and has he ever been wrong before?" _His boss said. . . poor little angel, he is going to get hell for that. _  
" No, no. Sorry I did not think about that. . ." _Good come back, but that will only light the fire a little more. . . trust me.

" _You did not think of that. . . you did not think about that. You idiot! You are always support to think about these things before you even as a question! Do you not have a brain in the small little head of yours? Or is it just filled with air, because if it is then we care squeeze all of it out and replace you with someone who can actually think for himself!" _The boss was really just having fun with him, he did not have any open angel's to take over anyone's place at this time.

" _I am so sorry, I will never do that again. I will always think of all of the options before I even think about asking you again! I promise!" _He begged for his job.

" _No! Do not do that either you fool! If you think that there is something wrong and you do not know and you have not thought of an answer and you have actually thought if over for once, that is when you will come to me and ask for my option. If you have not sat down and thought it over, then do no come to me until you have done that you fool!" _ Wow, I remember when I was getting drilled over that kind of stuff as well. _**" No Victoria! You come to me when you think that there is a demon trying to take over the person that you are looking after." " Well did you check to see if it was a demon?" " You fool!" **_Training is really hell, in the since.

" _I am sorry!" _He was really pathetic though. Never did I say sorry, it is a sign of weakness.

" _Good. Well what have you gotten from the Winchesters?" _My heart sank.

" _Well from the stupid humans that we have watching over them, it seems like Sam is going to say yes to Lucifer as we have planned. The older brother, Dean, is trying to find a way out of it, but from the profits vision, Death is going to convince him to let Sam say yes. The battle will go as we have planned." _

" _Very well. . . what will happen to the other Winchester? The one that was supposed to be the vessel from the beginning?" _ This was something that the higher power was very interested in.

" _We do not know. The profit has said that he will do nothing during the final battle, but he has not envisioned the battle yet so we do not know for sure what will happen. Some of the angels believe that he will try and interfere, but most are not sure." _

" _I do not give a rats ass over what the other angel's think. Go back to the profit and see if he has not had any other visions yet." _

" _Very well." _And that was the final thing that any of the angels had said to one another, all of them were getting back to work and getting on with whatever it was that they were doing. 

Could Dean really be allowing Sam to go through with letting Lucifer take over his body and to really be allowing him to just take over the world. There must be a reason for all of this madness though, there must be a true reason on why they would even be thinking all of this to begin with. I could not think about any of this, I could not really breath at the time, all I could do was stand from my chair and stand there, in the dark and silence and think about the world coming to an end. Sam and Dean could not think of a way to kill Lucifer, Anna and Gabriel were dead, Sam was going to say yes to the Lucifer, Micheal had found another vessel in Sam and Deans brother named Adam, they are going to fight and kill millions of people, if Lucifer wins then all of the rest of the humans would be killed including Dean, Bobby and Castiel, Sam would be the only one that would be alive if he would be, Lucifer would own me and I would have to do whatever he said. Or if Micheal wins then there will be less then a million people left on the earth, Castiel, Dean and Bobby _may _all be alive and Sam will be dead. Either choice sucks and I really could not wrap my head around it, there was nothing left to do. We were all going to die! I had to go and see all of this mess for my own.

When I got there it was like a scene from a movie, or the little that I have seen from any movies. All four of them were standing around Bobby's little wooden table- wait Bobby was standing, there was something off about all of this, but I stayed in silence in the frame of the door, making sure that none of them could see me. They were all looking down at something on the table, but I did not dare to move closer to look at what it was. I just stayed and listened to them have a light conversation on what they were going to do- making my think that the end was closer then we had all feared to begin with.

" So were just going to let Sam say yes to all of this! Let him walk right into the end of the friggen world with a front row seat?" Dean said in frustration.

" There is no other plan we have to go on Dean, it's the only thing that we really can do and hope that he will have enough power, strength and will to be able and to gain control of his own body. With all of the demon blood that we have collected for him it should be a little easier." Castiel said in his dark tone.

" This is all insane. I still think that this is the stupidest idea that I have ever heard of, but what the hell? What else do we really have to go on?" Bobby said.

" I am willing and I am going to do it guys. That's the only thing that we really can do like Bobby said, and I think that I will be able to do it!" Sam said as he left the table and went right past me and into the kitchen.

" He's insane Bobby!" Dean said as he stormed out of the house and into the cold night.

**Now.**

I knew that I was leaving a bread train around the house for Castiel to follow, I creaked the stairs as I started to walk up them for him to know that I was going up the stairs, he followed, I walked into a certain room and I moved the door so that he would be able to see which room I had gone into. Before he even had a chance to get into the room I made it so that when he came into the room that he would be able to see me and not to think that I was demon and try to kill me, I placed myself onto the bed that was in the spare room and looked into the area that he was coming from. But when he did come into the room I could already see the Archangel's sword that he had stolen from someone else, during one of the many battles that he had been through in the past few months that I had heard about. When he saw that it was me though, he dropped the sword and ran onto the bed, dropping besides me and gave me a passioned kiss on the lips.

" Where did they take you to?" Was the fist thing that he spoke to me.

" Heaven, where else would they take me?" We both gave a little laugh for this.

" What did they do to you up there Victoria? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He questioned, gripping into both of my hands as he asked these.

" There is no time for that right now Castiel, you know that better then I do. Right now I need to know, is Sam really going to say yes to Lucifer? Why would all of you allow Sam to even think that?" I asked.  
" That is the only thing that we can think about doing." He said as he gripped onto some of my hair and kissed me again with such passion on my lips that could feel the humans blood rushing to her cheeks.

" We really do not have a lot of time for anything right now Victoria, our last hope will be happening tomorrow and there is not a lot of time for anything right now. Stay with me for tonight, do not think about anything else. Just stay there, with me." He whispered as he slipped his trench coat off from his shoulders and placed it onto a chair.  
" I will never be leaving you again Castiel. You are the only thing that I can think about! And if that means that I will be human again then strike me down right now because I am never leaving you again! I still know what love felt like and I know that I love you. If you die when all of this is over with then I will be dead anyway! I care too much about you for anything to happen to you." I smiled, I think that I had been romantic.  
" Good." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and placed another kiss on me as he laid me down onto the bed and started to take my top off of my skin.

The next morning we were hearing for Detroit because for some strange reason Dean had this feeling that Lucifer was going to be there, instead of all of the other places where birds were dropping from the sky or fish were coming up on land. We drove almost all day into the town, most of the time I was just sitting in the backseat with Castiel resting on my shoulder, sleeping with his mouth opened and looking very at peace with the world. All I could do was smiled and place around with his hair as he slept for most likely the very first time in his life, I hoped that he was having some of the best dreams that he could. I could sense that Dean and Sam were most likely feeling the exact same feelings. Nervous. Dean was nervous because of the fact that he may lose his brother and Sam was just afraid of losing the battle in general.

When we got to the spot there was nothing really that we could say to one another, Sam went to the back of the car and started to consume all of the blood that he could as Dean and I waited because we were going to go in there with him. They wanted to make sure that if there were demons in the room that they would be covered somehow or another. I could already feel that there were at least two besides Lucifer in the brick building. Castiel and I had our last moments together by me- wrapping my arms around his shoulders and one hand gripping his hair and him- one arm all the way around my waist, the other hand was on my face trying to make sure that I would not be able to move away from him as we kissing the time away. But all of the good things would have to come to an end and Sam had drank over four gallons of demon blood and we ready for anything, Dean, Sam and I went straight for the building, Sam yelling and screaming the whole way.

Everything and I mean everything was going the way that we had planned from the beginning, the demons came out and tried to take us in- I zapped them as fast that nothing really happened- well I got one and Sam got the other and I lead them to Lucifer who was sitting at the window and just looking out on the town. He was almost smiling as we came in, knowing what was going to happen I bet and wanting to make sure that I was going to come along as well. He just stood at the window as we walked into the room, Sam first, then me and then Dean in the background. There was no backing out now and there was nothing else that we could do.

" Good to see you boys again, and Victoria, wonderful as always." He smiled as he turned around to see the three of us. " Just wondering though, what are the two of you doing here?" He pointed to Dean and I as he smiled. " Not the I really mind?" He said as he looked me right in the eyes.

" I was wondering the same thing to be honest." Dean said.

" _I _want to say yes." Sam said attracting the attention back to him.

" Oh really? What the catch?" Lucifer smiled.

" No catch. We figured there was no way out of it and that I just think that it was time to give in. So here I am." Sam was trying to play it cool, hand down deep into his pocket, gripping onto the four rings.

" I know about the rings Sam." He said and Sam's face completely changed. " But I liked the idea. One battle one on one in your mind. You win we both go back into the box and if I win," He smiled at this part. " Well then I win."

" I really do not like your chances Sam." I whispered.

" Common Sam, I'll beat a fiddle of gold against your soul as to think that I am better then you." He smirked.

" Fine. Yes." He said.

The next moment the voices started to change, Lucifer was moving bodies, Sam and Dean both were on the floor, I was the only one standing and did not know whether to go to Sam or Dean. The next moment the voices had stopped and Dean and I were just felt in silence, just waiting to see who was going to come out of this battle as the winner. We were both thinking that Sam was winning and then the body stood up.

" Sam?" Dean questioned.

" Dean. I have him." He said as he started to chant the words out and we stood there in shock, knowing that he had made it and that he had his body taken over.

Then there was something that had changed in him as he moved closer into the pit and closer into the hole, he turned and smiled a little. That's when I knew that there had never really been a real and long battle inside of Sam's, it was just Lucifer's show. There was no winning this battle anymore, there was nothing to look forward to, the world was going to end bloody for all of us now and there was no change in it. Dean and I were going to end now and there was nothing left to change it in. Lucifer made the hole go away and place the rings into his pocket as he smiled.  
" I told you that it would happen in Detroit Dean." He smiled as he moved too quick for Dean to see, grabbed my wrist and made the two- well three of us leave.


	23. Chapter 23

**Then.**

Prison was the worst things that I can really remember besides going to hell. It was like the angel version of hell, burning your flesh alive until all you could do was lay there and look up at the people around you and wonder how much of a terrible thing you must have done to have this happen to you. This could go on for days, weeks, sometimes even years if you really did something that horrible, or how badly you have pissed someone off. They do not care about what you have done to get yourself into prison – if you have placed yourself in there or if someone else threw you there, once you were there, you were there till they let you back out. The fire was the things that was the worst- anything else was just like a little field trip that you were able to take before having to go back to class and all of the pain. I do not know what they would use, but they were just light you on fire- not just a bit of you, all of you was on fire and they would let you burn for hours and maybe even a day until you were begging for them to make it all stop, then you would have a little break for all of your skin to come back and then it was more fun time.

I only happened to go there once, but it was for a very long period of time and the thing was I had done _nothing _wrong, they just threw me in there because they felt like someone needed to be placed there. They thought that someone had slipped up from their job, that someone had shown themselves to a human, they thought that someone had been Castiel. At that time I had only heard things about the prison and the things that they would do to you, second hand stories and sometimes third hand stories. I knew that I could not allow myself to let Castiel go into prison because I knew that he did not show himself to anyone and neither had I, no one in our Garrison had let themselves be shown, but still our big bad boss said someone had, so I stepped up and took the punishment for Castiel and maybe even for the whole Garrison. Some people say that I should not have done that, that maybe Castiel had shown himself and was being unfaithful, but I did not care either way, I wanted to take his place and was happy when I came out as well.

For me it was three weeks, two days and eighteen hours. I remember that so well because I was counting all of the hours until I was free from this place, trying to remember the person who had the longest time in here for, she died because of how brutal they were to her. When they released me all that I could do was move in slow motion to my area of heaven- my room and just lay there on the floor and look up at the ceiling. I knew that it would be awhile before Castiel would get into the room and until then I could do whatever I pleased, I knew that when he came in that he would ask me a thousand questions and I would have to keep a straight face and answer all of them. I did not know really why I had allowed myself to go through with a punishment that was supposed to be his, why I did not want him to get into trouble. But for now all I did was look up and feel all of my skin coming back together, mending all of the bones and all of the blood was slowly starting to fade away from my wounds. All of it felt so off to me, the feeling was not of real pain, but something lighter.

" Well hello there." I heard someone say as he entered the room, I did not look up I just stayed on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

" Hi." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

" Why?" He asked in his normal dark tone.

" Why what." I smiled as I asked, eyes still shut, as he sighed a dark sigh.

" Why would you do that to yourself, why would you take my stop in prison and allow yourself to go through with being in so much pain and just taking it, all of it for me?" He questioned as he sat on the floor next to me.

Castiel's body was not the same back then- neither was mine though. His was a taller man then his present one, with large shoulders and these bright green eyes that you could stare into for hours. He had blond hair that came to almost the same length as the one that he has currently, but it was shaped and styled just a slight bit differently. There was not trench coat, he also got that from his present body, but instead just a regular suit with a red tie. Looking back now the suit looked almost identical to the one that he wore on our wedding, maybe a little different in colors, but almost the same in style. He sat there and I could feel that he was starring at me as he sat there. We did onto say anything for a little until I could come up with the words that I thought would fit.

" I guess that I just did not want you to have to go through with all of the things that all of the other people were saying that they do to you while you are in prison." I whispered. " I did not want to have to let you go through with it when you did not do anything that was wrong, you did not show yourself to any humans and I know that you did not!" I was getting slightly angry.

" You did not either though!" He said as he touched my on the shoulder.

" I know, it's just that I could not bare of thinking of losing you like we had with Eva you remember that don't you. How they burned her for so long that she could not heal and the Archangel had to go and kill her! That could have been you Castiel! It could have been you and I do not know what I would have done if that had been you!" I whispered as a could feel a tear coming from my eyes.

" I would not have allowed that to happen to myself." He said as he took me up from the ground and placed me into his arms. " I would never allow anything like that to happen to me because I have too many things to look after right now." He said into my hair.

" Like what?" I said as I looked down and then back up at him.

" Like getting prepared for going and getting Dean Winchester out of hell, stopping Lilith, finding a new vessel, stopping the end of the world from happening, you." He said and I thought that my vessel's heart stopped working.

" Excuse me?" I said as I looked up at him, tilting my head a little to the side.

" You. I have to look after you and make sure you do not do anything reckless like you did with me ever again. " He smiled as he tired to do the same thing that I was doing. " Show me how you are doing that little head thing that you are doing." He gave a little of a laugh as I tried to show him how to do it, but he could never fully get it right.

That was the day that I knew that I as starting to feel those feelings about Castiel, the day that I knew that I really loved him like humans love one another. I did not know when or where I would say it to him, or if he would ever feel the same about me, but I knew that I would and that I would never regret telling him that I would love him forever. It felt so right now that he would holding onto me like he was and the way that he spoke when he was around me gave me this light feeling in my stomach that I could not explain to anyone, all I wanted to do was smile and laugh a little whenever he spoke me me from that day on. I just wanted to do something that I was seeing from my vessel, I just wanted to _kiss _him and be close to him and all of these different things, when he changed into his newest vessel there was no difference in my feelings and when my vessel got killed- well I kind of used her out a little too much and the body imploded- I still felt the same feelings for him. There was no doubt in my mind now that I really loved him and that was never going to change.

**Now.**

I was just sitting in a room with no windows- no sunlight, just a room, waiting for Lucifer to come back in and to tell me that I was all his again. I did not know how long I was going to be in here for but I knew that I had to find a way out of here, all there was in this room was a table, a chair and the door, that was it. I had been sitting in the chair and thinking about all of the ways to get out for over an hour just thinking about throwing myself in the door and to try and break it down as Sam and Dean do when someone is in danger, but that would not do anything, there must have been whenever I tried to fly out of the room I would get to about the end of the hall before a demon- a very high powered demon would come along and throw me back into the room, every time we would get into a deeper fight and every time I would get closer and closer to getting out but would be thrown back into the room. I wondered where Lucifer has taken Sam, where Lucifer is trying out Sam's body for the big fight tomorrow, or anything else that was going on. All I could do was think about all of it.

" Victoria." Lucifer's voice sang through Sam.

" Go away." I whispered as I knew that Sam could still hear all of this.

" Now, that's no way to speak to me." He smiled as he came into the room and moved sat on the table that was in front of me. " Is it because of the new face? Because it's your old friend Sam's face?" He whispered as he lightly touched my chin to move my face up to see his. " You will get used to if after awhile I promise. Now I hear that you have been trying to get out of here." He smiled a little as he looked around the room.

" _So what?"_ I hissed out as I looked him dead in the eyes.

" So I thought that you would like it in here, it's blank and incomplete just like you own little heaven was, or would you like it to look a little more like what our own little heaven would have looked like? Because I could show you that as well if you would like." He smiled as he moved around a little and moved us both into the room across the hall.

" You have had way to much free time on your hands Lucifer, you do know that right?" I said s he brought me into a bigger room that was full of many different things, a full sized bed, foods of so many different kinds that I could not count, I could not believe all of it.

" No, I had someone do this for us." He smiled as he brought me to the bed, there was a mirror on the other side of the room and Lucifer looked in it for a split second and I could tell that it was not just Lucifer looking back at me anymore.

" _Do not hurt her your pervert." _The mirror said.

" Sam?" I shouted as I tired to get up from off of the bed but Lucifer pulled me back down.

" Sam, this is kind of a conversation for the big kids, don't you think? Why don't you just go back fun in the halls around you for awhile while we have some fun in here?" Lucifer said as he pulled me in closer to him, no matter how much I pulled and punched, he would be stronger then I was.

" _Never. Stop it!" _He screamed as he tried hitting the mirror.

" Lucifer, I will never love you. How many times I have to say that." I shouted as I pushed away.

" At least a million more times." He said as he moved away from the mirror, dragging Sam away and pulled me into him and forced our lips to meet up.

There was no way that I was getting out of this anymore, there was nothing that I could do to really get out of it anyway. I just sat there and let Lucifer's mouth move all around mine and allowed him tongue to move all around my mouth, but I did not kiss him back, I just sat there with my eyes glued shut and tired not to scream- or cry. I could not do anything and I could feel my body giving into him, I was not moving myself around him but I was not trying to fight it either, there was no real use in fighting from him, it would cause me to be in more pain then I would ever feel in hell and I just did not want to bare that anymore. All I could think about was Castiel – his eyes and how much pain they would be in seeing my like this. I wanted to cry when I thought about him more then anything else, I knew that either way I would never really be seeing him after this and I knew that I could never touch him or kiss him. Lucifer's hands started to wrap around my shoulders and he made my body lay down onto the bed, I kept my eyes shut the whole time.

" I will be back after the battle, I promise." He smiled at me as he left the room, leaving in my silence to look around the room and to scavenge all of my clothes up. As I did these things I noticed a small window from behind the bed.

Then it hit me, if I could get up there I would be able to get myself out of here, find the guys and maybe be able to just throw myself and Lucifer back into the whole before the whole battle was supposed to stop, it would be a stretch, but I knew that it may be able to happen if Lucifer had left the rings in the room, I searched all of the creases and all of the drawers, but there was nothing. I knew that I was still going to get out of here and there was no one that was going to stop me from doing that. I thought that if I started to try and fly my way out of the window that maybe the demon would know my plan and try to come and get me, so I instead started to jump up and down on the bed. It started to work and I got my hands onto the window sill and pulled myself up, opening the window and letting myself drop from a ten story building onto a car below me. I looked around to see a man across the street stare at me in shock and fear as I got off of the car and disappeared into the daylight.

The first place that I went was right back to Bobby's house to find that Dean was no place to be found but Castiel and Bobby were speaking to one another about something that I could not really make on when I was trying to fly around them, so I placed myself on the other side of the table from them and made it so that they could see me. I did not really want to think about how I looked or what they were thinking that I went through, but I knew that they were thinking something badly of me and that I did not have time for any of it. I smiled lightly at Castiel as to let him know that I was alright, but he saw right through all of it and tried to ask me what was wrong or what he did or something along those lines but I brushed it all off and got into some real details about what was going on.

" Where is Dean?" I asked.

" Where is Lucifer?" Bobby asked. Were we really going to play this game?

" Getting ready for battle or something, I do not know! Where is Dean?" I said as I slammed my hands on the table.

" Going to find Chuck. Going to stop all of this." Castiel said as he moved from his spot to the other side of the table and kissed me on the cheek. " How did you get out?" He asked softly.

" We do not have time for that Castiel! Are you guys just giving up?" I asked, knowing that I had given up as well, but I never thought that Bobby or Castiel would have.

" There is nothing that we can do!" Bobby said as be starred at me.

" There must be something, Sam could still take back his body, he was trying really hard when Lucifer was-" I stopped myself as I remember it all. " While Lucifer was talking to my he was fighting for his body, he is not giving up! So why should we give up on him?" I said as I started to move out of the whole house.

" No!" Castiel said as he grabbed me by the arm. " Where are you going?" He whispered.

" To find Dean, to stop all of this still." I said as I started to move away from him.

" Then I am going as well." He said as he gripped onto me tightly.

" Great." I said.

" You two ain't leaving me here." Bobby said as he loaded his gun and moved out of the house and walked down the stairs to his truck. " Get in." He said as he got into the drivers side.

" I guess that we are driving then." I stated as I sat in between Castiel and Bobby.

Castiel called Chuck to find out where the battle was taken place and where Dean was going, I did not know what he was doing or what we were going to do to help him, but I knew that we had to do something, there must be something to do to help all of this. Castiel started to make these type of thing that had holy oil of the bottle of a glass bottle with a rag inside of it that he would throw at we believe to be Micheal to get Dean to have more time with to get Sam back into his own body again, Bobby was driving unbelievably fast and I do not know how we had made it but we made it with no time to spare, we got there to see Micheal standing with Lucifer, both speaking and Dean, driving his car into the middle of the two of them. We were coming in from the other side and were not making as much of an appearance. We knew when it would be our time to show ourselves and before we all got out of our car I gave Castiel our final goodbye kiss and we ran out of the ran and into the battle field.

It all seemed to go into slow motion from there, all of it, I stopped as Lucifer saw that I was there and I stopped dead in my tracks, I know that I was the only one that I saw because a second later there was a complete shock as Castiel said these odd words of profanity and then Micheal was gone, flung away by the holy oil and Lucifer was angry. There were so words spoken and then Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel's body exploded. There was a scream that came out of my that I could not even feel, I knew that I was screaming, but I was not in my body it felt like. I was just watching all of it now, I did not know what to do besides run at Lucifer to charge, but the next thing stopped me dead in my tracks. Bobby shot at Lucifer with his gun, trying to distract him from Dean or something along those line and Lucifer just turned to Bobby and somehow snapped his neck. I did not move I could not breath, I just watched as Bobby's body fell to the ground and looked up at Lucifer smiling as he sent be away from the battle ground as well.

When I got back all if could see was blood, the blood from Castiel, the blood on Deans face and the rings that were lying on the ground. I did not know what to do beside go and help Dean off of the ground and to heel up all of his wounds, I knew that I would be able to bring Bobby back to life, it would take a little out of me, but I went to help Dean first knowing that Sam was gone from him forever now, knowing that something had happened and that he was in extreme pain and sadness now. I stepped towards his body, laying next to his car and lightly touched him on the forehead, making all of his wounds heal before his eyes.

" I am sorry Dean, I do not know what happened but I wish there was something that I could have done to help." I whispered as I helped him up.

" Same to you." He mumbled as he shrugged away from me. I started to move to Bobby's body but there was someone already near him, someone with a tan trench coat, I – along with Dean stopped dead in out tracks.

" Castiel?" I whispered as he turned around and smiled. " How?" I smiled as I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

" I do not know." He whispered into my ear as I wrapped my legs around him and held him tightly into my embrace. He pulled away from me and fiercely kissed me onto the lips. " and I do not care." He smiled as we placed me back onto the ground.

Soon after that Castiel and I went back up to heaven together, we knew that there was gong to be a lot of trouble and damage going on up there and Castiel believed that he would be able to take care of all of it. I went back to make sure that he would not get his ass kicked the whole way back down there. Dean was going to go back to an old girl of his because he made a promise to Sam to do that when all of this was over with, he was going to keep that promise as well. Bobby was going to go hunt a Rugaroo soon and they would not be seeing each other for quite a long time. None of us knew that we would be seeing one another again, not even knowing that the angel's may be going back onto earth for quite a long time, but we would all meet up sooner or later again, knowing that there would be another situation to handle with the five of us.

**The End.**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Castiel and I got back to heaven top see that all hell was breaking lose, there was no control and no one was really trying to stop anything that was going on. There were people stealing things and others that were just fighting with other angles. I looked all around and saw no one was around to watch us besides one person, only one. An angel that I had been waiting to see for a very long time, one with a smile and blood on his face. His eyes were shinning bright and he looked liked he was ready to kill, I starred but felt my body move forward with no control. I tried to stop, but I knew what was going to happen, I smiled almost as I moved towards him.

" Well well, look who survived just to come back up here and die." He smiled even wider as he raised his sword.

" Get out of here, now. This is a place that should not be at war, this is not the place to be doing this. Now go." I hissed, but his smiled just grew wider and wider, blood dripping from his chin. " Why have you started all of this?"

" Because, with people believing that _I _should not be in charge around here I think that someone needs to teach them a lesson." He said as he moved his sword near me. " Now how do you think this should go Victoria? I could either rip up your guts and slash them around the walls, or you could surrender and obey me." I looked behind to Castiel and he shook his head, his blue eyes shinning bright.

I could feel that others were still fighting behind me, but others were starring as well, wondering what was going on and what was going to happen. I knew what I had to do and I looked to see who was going to help. I saw a few people, but known who had anything of good use. I smiled as I saw Rachel, a smart young angel come to my side and a few follow her, Castiel moving to my other side. We all knew the real truth on what was going to be happening, we were going to be starting a war worse then anyone has seen before. I stopping moving completely for a moment, not being able to breath or think as a rush came over me, even with Lucifer back into his cage, the _gift _that he had given me was still coming into place. I knew what he had been doing all along, he was giving me all of his powers, just in case this would happen to him. I knew everything that he had been capable of and I knew that and all of the things that I could do to anyone.

" Leave. Now." I hissed, gritting through my teeth.

" You can do nothing to stop this. I am too strong for even you! You are not going to make it around here Victoria! Just bow down before me!" He smiled but I just lifted my hand.

I knew that I could just kill him right then and there, but I knew that there would be way to many revolter's around and I would be dead within minutes. I just smiled as I lifted my hand and a bright blue light came from it, all at once his whole body started to melt into the ground, all at once he was bone and his body was dead. He would have to go off and find someone new to take over and right about now, it would be the hardest thing in the world to do, to allow someone to give him their body! I knew that there was so much more that I could do with Lucifer's new powers, I could do almost anything in the world, but I would not abuse them like he did! I knew that I would be able to do all of this for good!

" Victoria. . . what did you just do." I did not even notice that I had dropped to the ground, all I could see was Castiel's trench coat and him bending down and lifting me up to him.

" I sent him away. And anyone else who wants to be a traitor to God and to anyone who is working for just him! Leave as well!" I shouted, not even looking up.

" I am staying." Rachel whispered as she helped me off into around room, one that was no covered with blood.

Castiel just wrapped himself around me on a couch and Rachel went to do a head count of the ones that were dead and the ones that were actually left to help fight. I could not move for over ten minutes, but when I finally came to and my body became un-numb I looked over a Castiel, his eyes were filled with concern. I just smiled and brought him to me, letting his sweet lips come to mine. I laced my fingers into his and turned to face him, allowing my body to rest fully on his. From where I was I could hear his head racing, rapid but still strong.

" I cannot believe what you did out there, you are so strong!" He whispered as he moved closer to me.

" Thank you. But I believe that I just sparked a fire that will come be coming undone any time soon. I am sorry that I got you into this to begin with Castiel, I know that I just dragged you into something." I frowned, but he just started to play with my hair and I soothed right into him.

" Whatever you do, whatever you may say and get _us _into. I will be right there with you to help you through it and to make sure that you will be fine before I am Victoria. I would risk anything to make sure that you are alright, I will risk my life before yours. I need to make sure that you are going to be fine. I will always be there, to the end and father to be with you." He whispered.

" Well looks like we need to get ready because we are in for a battle." I said.


End file.
